Follow Through
by Mongoose 187
Summary: One Tree Hill Gilmore Girls crossover. Lucas Scott needed a change from Tree Hill so he goes to college at Uconn. One night at New Haven and he falls for Rory Gilmore. Au story. LucasRory complete
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Tree Hill or Gilmore Girls.

The title comes from the Gavin DeGraw song Follow through and the album is Chariot.

Austory with some of what happen on the shows in the story. Lucas is an 18 and a freshman at Uconn and Rory is 19 and in her second year at Yale in this story. There is no Tristan is this story and Rory never sleep with Dean but did with Jess her senior year at Chilton and is in her no strings relationship with Logan. Lucas did date Brooke and Peyton but it didn't workout with either one of the girls. Other people will be in the story later.

* * *

Lucas Scott arrived at The University of Connecticut or Uconn as everyone called it. Lucas was in Hartford at the law school before going to the basketball coach to talk to him. He walked into the apartment that his father got for him it was a nice place with a small kitchen and a nice living room, which had a couch, chair, and a television. Lucas walked into the bedroom, hung his clothes up, and was now going to meet his professor. Lucas knocked on his professor's door before walking inside.

"Come in." Lucas walked inside and shook the teacher's hand. "You must be Lucas Scott."

"Yes sir."

"I'm Dr. Miller and I'll be your adviser. You are on a basketball scholarship is that correct?"

"Yes sir."

"What kind of law were you looking at?"

"I was thing criminal law sir."

"Okay let's get your schedule and send you on your way." The two made up Lucas's schedule.

"We also have some externship available to students."

"What kind?"

"Half or full years but you have to wait until next year they are full right now."

"Okay."

"With your basketball schedule Lucas I'm going to be real with you it will be twice as hard for you."

"I know sir, but I think I can do this." Lucas was about to walk out the door.

"Lucas do you have any free time tomorrow?"

"I have a workout then I'm free."

"Go to Yale clinic and talk to the resident it might help you next year, but you didn't hear that from me."

"Okay think you sir." Lucas walked out of the office.

After his "Voluntary workout", Lucas was driving to New Haven as the teacher said to do and talk to the resident who liked him a lot. It was late at night when he was about to drive back when he stopped at a pub to get something to eat. Lucas walked inside and saw a group of people at a table. The guys were drunk, and the two girls were talk to each other. Lucas saw the brown hair blue eye girl and smiled at her and she smiled back.

"A cheeseburger and a beer please."

"ID." Lucas handed the woman his fake ID and she got his drink. A blond hair guy walked up beside him.

"I need another round." The woman nodded and the guy stumbled into Lucas. "Watch where you're going."

"Yea my damn stool just jumped right in front of you." The women walked over to the drunken guy and grabbed his arm.

"Come on Logan it's time to go."

"I want to talk to my new friend here Uconn boy." Lucas laughed some as the woman gave him is sandwich.

"Boy." Lucas said looking at him. "You're the only boy here."

"I like you."

"Great, I fell special."

"It is do you know who I am?"

"Nope can't say I do."

"I'm Logan Huntzberger." Lucas just looked at him not knowing who this drunken guy was. "Do you know who my father is?"

"If I didn't know you why would I know your father?"

"I really like you. Give him my number Ace and get his for me."

"Okay Logan." the women wrote Logan's number down on a napkin and handed it to Lucas. Lucas wrote his number and name down for Logan when the women reached out for it Lucas pulled it back.

"Does this mean we're dating?" Lucas was waving the napkin in front of the girls face.

"Hardly." She grabbed the number from him and then took a picture with Logan's phone so he would know what Lucas looked like in the morning.

"You can at least tell me your name." She turned around, and smiled at Lucas.

"Bye Lucas.

"Bye Mary." The women looked at him and walked out of the pub.

Lucas was asleep when his phone rang he groaned and picked it up.

"Yea."

"Good morning son." Lucas rolled his eyes it was too early to deal with Dan Scott.

"Dan."

"How was your workout yesterday?"

"I can hardly lift my arms right now."

"Suck it up son what are you doing today?"

"I'm going to the gym and shoot around with some of the guys."

"Remember son there is always someone working when you're not."

"How can I forget when you keep tell me?" Lucas closed his phone and got out of bed.

Lucas never heard from the people he meet at the pub and he didn't really care that much, except for the girl with that Logan guy Ace is what he called her, but Lucas know that wasn't her real name. Lucas walked into the gym and every one of his teammates were here no coaches just the team. After a couple of hours Lucas's team were the only one who didn't lose a game, all the guys were amazed at the way Lucas played. Lucas drove back to Hartford to his place when he saw the girl from the other night. Lucas quickly got out of his car and walked over to her and she ran right into him.

"You know Mary we need to stop running into each other."

"My names not Mary."

"Really what is it then?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why?"

"We don't know each other."

"We would if you told me your name."

"What's your last name?"

"Why should I tell you if you don't tell me?" The two walked up to the coffee counter. "Large black."

"Make that two." The guy nodded and Lucas turned back to the woman.

"So I tell you my last name and you tell me your name."

"Okay you go first."

"Scott."

"Lucas Scott nice to meet you my name is."

"Here's your coffee." Rory grabbed it and walked away.

"You have to pay for it."

"You can." She smiled and Lucas pulled out a ten, and walked away catching up to her.

"You never told me your name?"

"I think I did." She turned around looking at Lucas with question in her eyes.

"No you were about to when the guy handed you the coffee." Lucas grabbed her coffee and held the cup up.

"Give me back my coffee."

"Tell me your name Mary."

"It's Mary you knew it all along now give me my coffee."

"Right what is your name?"

"I'm not telling you." Lucas started to pour out one of the coffees, and she grabbed his hand. "Rory Gilmore." Lucas handed both coffees back to her and walked away.

"Bye Rory Gilmore." Lucas walked away smiling and looked back to see Rory was smiling also.

Rory went home to Stars Hollow for the weekend she was thinking about a guy, but not Logan it was Lucas Scott. She didn't know his story why he was here for or what school he went to, which by the clothes he was wearing she guessed it was Uconn. Lorelai walked out onto the porch and hugged her daughter.

"So how was your few weeks back?"

"Good."

"Well your grandparents are getting married again."

"Really that's great right mom?"

"Yea it is did you meet any new people?"

"A few nothing major." Lorelai notice her daughter was thinking about something.

"Who is he?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about mom."

"Come on Rory."

"I have no idea who he is mom."

"Okay very confusing."

"I meet him at the pub when Logan was drunk and he bumped into him." Rory carried her laundry to inside, and she sat down at the table. "Then a few days ago I ran into him, literally ran into him then he made me tell him my name."

"How did he you do this?" Lorelai sat down beside Rory.

"He took my coffee, and then started to pour it out."

"He touched your coffee and lived."

"Well he did, but then he give me his."

"Wow that made up for it so what's his name?"

"Lucas Scott I think he goes to Uconn." Lorelai walked over to the coffee table and picked up a paper. "Mom what are you doing?"

"Is this him?" Lorelai handed Rory the paper and Rory saw Lucas's picture and an article that just had his stats from high school. Rory was just looking at his picture. "Rory are you okay?"

"Yea this is him he plays basketball?"

"Yea it seems that way lets go to Luke's and get some coffee."

* * *

This is my new story and the first one I have posted without haveing at least six chapters already writen. Logan and Rory will not last, but Logan will be friends with both Lucas and Rory. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rory didn't really give Lucas anymore thought she was too caught up in school, and the paper. Logan was sitting on her bed as Rory was finishing her homework.

"Are we going to that game tonight in Hartford?"

"Why would we go for?"

"That guy from the bar plays for Uconn, and I wanted to see how good he is." Rory turned around, looked at Logan, and nodded. "I'll be back around five-thirty." Logan kissed her cheek and left. Rory was now thinking about Lucas again.

Rory, Logan, Colin, and Finn were walking to their court side seats when the players ran out for warm ups. Lucas looked over and saw the people from the pub was here he walked over to them and shook their hands before going back to warm up.

"Nice guy who was he?" Finn said and Rory laughed at him.

"We meet him a few months ago at the pub."

"We don't remember it."

"Colin you two were plastered that night like every night." Rory said as Logan and the guys went to get something to drink, and Rory popcorn.

The game just started and Rory was asking questions about the game.

"How many runs for that shoot?" Rory asked as Lucas made a three and Logan laughed.

"Ace they are points and that was worth three." Lucas stole the ball and dunked it at the other end. "That is worth two." Rory nodded when Lucas, run over and diving right beside her after the ball. The referee blew the whistle and pointed that the ball was the other teams and Lucas was right beside Rory.

"Hi." She said as Lucas laughed at her.

"Hi." Lucas took some popcorn from her bag as he walked over to the bench.

"He likes you doll."

"No he doesn't." Logan was a little upset knowing that it looked like Lucas liked Rory.

The rest over the game was a walk over with Uconn winning 96-77 with Lucas had twenty point's six rebounds and four assists.

Rory and the guys were waiting for Lucas to come out of the locker room when he did they walked over to him.

"Nice game Lucas." Logan said and Lucas nodded his head.

"Thanks Logan."

"We are going out to get some drinks you want to come?" Lucas looked at Rory and nodded.

"Yea let me go talk to my family first give me twenty."

"Take your time." Rory said and Lucas walked away.

"Who was that guy?" Colin said having one to many tonight.

"Lucas Scott." Colin and Finn walked away and Rory followed them.

Lucas found Karen, Dan, and Nathan he hugged his mom.

"You did great Lucas."

"Thinks mom." Dan walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"You missed some easy shoots son."

"I know I'm going to hit the gym tomorrow."

"I scored more then you did." Nathan said and laughed at Lucas.

"Yea but I had more rebounds and assists. Where's Hales at?"

"She couldn't make the trip but sends her love."

"Tell her I love her too. I have to go I'll call you guys later." Lucas kissed his moms' cheek, shook his Dan and Nathan's hands, and walked away.

Lucas saw Logan and Rory but not the other two guys.

"Where are the other two?"

"Called a cab for them they were very drunk. Are youready to go?"

"Yea let's get out of here." Lucas pulled the strap of his bag higher on his arm. When they go to the bar Lucas knew he wasn't going to drink, tonight he never did after a game it made him sick.

"So what do you want to drink?"

"Water."

"Just water?"

"Yea I don't drink after games."

"Ace what do you want?"

"Water is fine thanks." Logan walked up to the counter and Lucas looked at Rory.

"You two aren't dating are you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"They way you two are acting you're not dating each other." Rory was surprised at how Lucas saw this.

"How did you know this?" Lucas looked at her smiling.

"I did this no string attached relationship last year."

"How did it work out?"

"Not good she slept with a guy who no one could stand."

"Is that was the relationship is suppose to be?" Lucas laughed at Rory.

"I walked in one them when I was going to tell her I loved her and then she told me the next night she wanted to be with me."

"What happened then?"

"Nothing we decided to be friends and not ruin what we had going on." Logan walked over and handed Lucas and Rory their water.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing much." Rory said and Lucas nodded.

"So Lucas, When did you start to play basketball?"

"My father played in high school, but blow his knee out so Nathan and I started to play in grade school."

"Who's Nathan?"

"He's my twin brother."

"You have a twin brother who's older?"

"I'm fifteen minutes older."

"Where does he go to school at?"

"Duke with his girlfriend who is my best friend."

"Why did you choose Uconn for?" This was the first question Rory asked since Logan came back to the table.

"I wanted to get away from everything back in Tree Hill,"

"Like?" Logan asked and Lucas looked at him.

"Girl trouble."

"Really like what?"

"I was dating this girl, and I slept with her best friend, who I really liked then she dumped me not wanting to hurt her best friend. She found out on her own and wasn't to happy about it."

"Wow nice story." Lucas looked at his watched and pulled some money out.

"I need to get home early class tomorrow." Logan handed back his money.

"It's on me you want us to drop you off?"

"You guys don't have to leave because of me."

"No we're ready right Ace?"

"Yea." Logan finished his drink and laid some money out on the table.

Lucas gave them directions to his apartment and they were at his place in no time.

"You guys want to come in?"

"Sure for a few minutes." Lucas nodded and got out of the car and reached his hand out for Rory since she was sitting in the back. Rory smiled and took his hand, and stepped out of the car. Logan was watching this and he knew his time was almost over with Rory. He noticed during the game when Lucas was in she wouldn't talk to anyone just watching Lucas play. Lucas opened the door up and the three walked inside.

Lucas woke up the next morning with someone in is bed he rubbed his eyes and saw dark hair all over the pillow. The person beside him started to move Lucas saw it was Rory.

"Morning." Rory said.

"Morning, I know I didn't drink last night but why are you in my bed for?"

"It was ether me or Logan remember you offered us to stay the night and since the guest room has no bed in it you offered the bed. and Logan took the couch." Lucas pointed at her and nodded.

"Yea I remember now. and I'm glad it was you who slept in my bed." Rory laughed as Lucas went to his closet, grabbed some clothes, and saw Rory's bare back and he turned around. Rory saw Lucas was facing the other way and smiled to herself.

"You can turn around now I'm dressed." Lucas nodded. and turned aroundhe saw her smiling at him.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Rory looked at him.

"Going home and see my mom like always."

"I was thinking you might what to come to my game on Saturday your parents could come."

"It's only my mom and I would like that. I'll call you later I need to get to Yale." Lucas nodded as Rory walked out to the living room yelling at Logan.

Logan was sitting with Rory in his room she was watching the Uconn game that they went to.

"You like him don't you?"

"Yea I do." Rory looked over at Logan, and nodded with a half smile on her face.

"While if you want to be with Lucas then I'm not going to stand in your way." Rory looked over at him and nodded.

"I don't regret the time with you Logan I had a lot of fun."

"I did to Ace friends." He held his hand out and she shook it, and then kissed him on the cheek. When the game came back on Lucas was on the bench so she started to talk to Logan.

"Mom I'm home."

"In here." Rory walked into the kitchen and saw her mom was sitting at the table with a book about basketball.

"What are you doing?"

"Reading up on the game so I know what is going on tomorrow."

"I thought Luke was going with us."

"He is but I don't want to look stupid around him."

"Since when?"

"Since now, where are we going?"

"Storrs it's a home game for them."

"I thought they played in Hartford?"

"Only about half the games." Luke knocked on the door, and Lorelai ran over before Rory could. Lorelai kissed him until Rory walked out from the kitchen and Luke pulled away.

"Hi Luke."

"Hi Rory thanks for inviting me."

"No problem Luke now if we want to get to the game on time we need to leave." Rory grabbed her coat and the three of them left.

When they arrived at Storrs, the parking lot was almost full, cars everywhere Luke found a place to park, but they had a long walk ahead of them. When they were halfway to the gate Lorelai started to complain.

"Luke carry me."

"I'm not carrying you Lorelai."

"Please Luke."

"No."

Please Luke."

"If I carry you no more I'm not going to give you anymore coffee."

"Fine I'll walk but you owe me." Lorelai pouted, and Rory laughed at her mom.

When they finally got inside there seats which were close to the floor, but not as close as the tickets Logan got Rory. The crowd cheered when the Huskies ran out on the court. Lorelai pointed to Lucas who was taking a shoot, Lucas looked over, and nodded to them and got the rebound, passed the ball out to the next guy. When the buzzard went off the team went to the benches and waited for introductions. Just like Logan, Lorelai noticed that when Lucas wasn't out on the court Rory would talk to her, but as soon as Lucas stepped, on the court she was quiet. At halftime, Uconn was Kicking ass and Lucas was on his game like before, Lucas had twenty points already.

"So where do they play next?" Lorelai asked while sending Luke for junk food.

"They go to Pepperdine, then to Hawaii for the EA Sports Maui Invitational." Rory said looking at the schedule

"So he gets to go to Hawaii?"

"It seems that way."

"When are they back in Connecticut?"

"The twenty ninth against Army in Hartford."

"Are you going?"

"I don't know yet."

"You have to cheer on your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend.Lucas is just my friend mom."

"When Dean played basketball how many games did you go to Rory?"

"I don't remember."

"Really." Luke walked back down with nachos, popcorn, and hot dogs and pop.

"How can you guys eat all of this stuff?"

"Years of practice my dear Luke." Lorelai kissed him.

Lucas didn't play that much more of the game with the big lead even though he was a freshman he still sat out most of the second half. After the game Rory was waiting where Lucas told her too, Lorelai was getting impatient now waiting coffee. Lucas walked out from the locker room and saw Rory; he smiled and walked over to her.

"Hi."

"This this is my mom Lorelai Gilmore and her boyfriend Luke Danes." Lucas shook both there hands.

"Lucas Scott nice to meet you."

"Good game."

"Thank you sir."

"Call me Luke."

"Okay Luke. I'm going to steal Rory away from you guys, if that's okay?"

"Return her like you found her."

"Yes ma'ma."

"Lorelai not ma'ma."

"Yes Lorelai I'll take care of her."

"Are you coming home tonight?"

"Yes mom but don't wait up." Rory kissed her mom's cheek and turned to Lucas. "Ready to go?"

"Yea." Lucas and Rory walked away from Luke and Lorelai.

They got to Lucas's car, and he opened the door for her, Rory smiled it has been awhile since anyone had opened the door for her. Lucas got inside and started the car up.

"So what is there to do in Storrs?"

"I have no clue I'm only here for basketball."

"Then what are we going to do?"

"Drive to Hartford to get something to eat."

"Okay."

"Where's Logan tonight?"

"We decided to be friends nothing else." Lucas looked over and smiled some.

"So you're not seeing anyone."

"Nope are you?"

"Nope." Lucas kept driving while Rory looked out the window.

"You played good tonight."

"Thanks."

"Who's better you our your brother?" Lucas laughed.

"It depends on who you're talking to. I say I am, and of course, he says he is."

"Have you guys played each other?"

"Yea four times I won two and lost two." Rory laughed at this.

"Wow you weren't kidding when you said about not knowing."

"Nope he is a good player."

"You miss playing on the same team?"

"Yea I do this is the first time, that we aren't on the same team." She nodded, and the rest of the ride was spent with small talk, and getting to know each other.

They got to Hartford around eleven and went to a coffee shop. Rory smiled at Lucas as they walked inside.

"Three large coffees and two pieces of apple pie." The women nodded as Lucas turned towards Rory. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yea it's fine."

"So Rory Gilmore are we going to talk about you?"

"Well my real name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, named after my mom who had me when she was sixteen. We moved into a tool shed when I was about two and lived in the shed until I was five. We moved into the house my mom still lives in. I had my first boyfriend when I was in the tenth grade, dated for about three months then broke up, but got back tighter and it lasted until the beginning of my junior year when Jess moved into town." The woman handed Lucas the food, and the two walked over to an empty table. "Jess is Luke's nephew we dated until the end of my senior year when he left me. Then I went to Yale and meet Logan and we have had been together until just a few days ago. What about you Lucas Scott?"

"Well mom got pregnant when she was eighteen and Dan blow out his knee. Then he married my mom and his father gave him the car dealership. After Nathan and I were old enough to walk Dan had a basketball in our hands. That's it all to my story."

"How about the two girls?" Lucas laughed and took a drink of his water.

"I always liked Peyton but things with her were complicated."

"How?"

"The feelings were so intense it scared both of us. Then Brooke came along, and she was the party girl so we went out. Then the feelings for Peyton resurfaced and we slept together. After that, we would sneak around.Then one day she decided to break it off before Brooke found out. Well Brooke found out, and she was pissed off. After her not talking to either of us for a few months, she finally forgave us and we all became friends again. So then Brooke and I started to hang out again, and she came up with the no strings attached thing.That lasted about two months when I decided that I wanted to be with her. I go to her place to tell her when I saw her on top of Chris Keller riding like a champion. The next day she walked over to my house, and told me that she loved me.I couldn't let my heart get into a relationship with her so we decided to be friends." Rory looked into his eyes they were a dark blue, which was exciting to her.

"What about your heart now?"

"Still not ready to open it but I'm getting their." Lucas smiled at her as she finshed on of her coffees.

Lucas drove to Stars Hollow he was happy to do so for Rory. His heart wasn't ready for someone to walk into it, but if one person were going to it would be Rory. Rory on the other hand has fallen for Lucas big time she's watching basketball, which never happened before. When they finally got to Stars Hollow, Lucas walked over and opened up her door, and helped her out.

"When am I going to see you again?"

"I don't have another game until the nineteenth, so we can have some time to spend together."

"Okay night Lucas."

"Night Rory." Lucas kissed her cheek, and walked to his car. Rory walked inside, at down on the couch, and smiled to herself.

The next morning Lorelai walked down, and saw Rory was drinking coffee already.

"You got in late."

"Yea around one." Rory handed Lorelai a cup of coffee.

"So how was your date?"

"Great we talked about everything."

"So is he your boyfriend?"

"No we're just friends."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He just come out of a bad relationship, and not ready for a relationship yet."

"Do you want one?"

"Not yet, but soon."

"Jess is coming to visit Luke."

"When?"

"In a few weeks."

"Okay why are you telling me this for?"

"Just wanted you to know."

"Thanks mom."

It has been a week since Lucas and Rory had seen each other so they were going to meet at his apartment to watch movies tonight. Lucas was putting the food out as Rory was going to get the movies. Rory knocked on the door as Lucas opened it up, and hugged her.

"What movies did you get?"  
"Hoosiers, Willie Wonka, and Caddyshack."

"Wow two sports movies."

"Just for you."

"I feel special."

"You should." Rory sat down on the couch as Lucas put Hoosiers in. Lucas walked over, and sat down beside Rory, who snuggled closer to Lucas. During the move, Lucas moved his arm around her.

"This is nice." Rory said looking up at Lucas.

"Yea it is the last time I do this, was with Hales."

"Who is she?"

"Haley James Nathan's girlfriend."

"Okay."

The movies were over, and Rory was getting ready to go home. Lucas walked over to her, and hugged her.

"So when are you leaving for Pepperdine?"  
"The eighteenth."

"So tomorrow?"

"Yea then Hawaii until the twenty fourth."

"So why do you get to go to Hawaii?"

"Because I play sports. Are you going to watch my games?"  
"Of course."

"I'll call you from Hawaii."

"Get me something."

"I will." Lucas hugged her again. "Come with me."

"Where?"  
"Hawaii it's during Thanksgiving break you could come with me."

"Tempting offer but no I'll see you when you get back."

"It was worth a try."

"Bye Lucas."

"Bye Rory."

Rory was watching the championship game with Lorelai, and her grandparents. They called a foul on Lucas, and Rory yelled at the television.

"Are you blind that was a charge not a blocking foul?"

"Rory don't scream at the television."

"Sorry grandma, but that was a bad call."

"When did you start to watch basketball Rory?"

"This season."

"Why Uconn?"

"I know someone who plays for them."

"Rory's boyfriend." Emily looked over at Lorelai.

"I thought you and Logan were going out?"

"Nope, and Lucas and I are just friends." Rory never looked away from the game.

"Where does he live?"

"An apartment here in Hartford."

"Why don't you invite him to Thanksgiving dinner?"

"Okay." Lucas was now on the bench, so Rory quite watching the game. Uconn was losing by two with only three seconds left and Rory was biting her nails. They sat a screen for Lucas, and he caught the ball and put up a three as the buzzer went off. Rory was now standing as the ball went in, Rory jumped up and down screaming.

"Rory seat down young lady." Lorelai was laughing at Rory who sat down.

"The MVP from the 22nd EA Sports Maui Invitational is the diaper dandy Lucas Scott." Rory clapped and watched the interview.

"Lucas what was going through your head when you made that shoot?"

"Don't miss. No, I knew from the time it left my hand it was going in. I would like to thank everyone from EA Sports and the Maui Invitational we had a great time." Rory was smiling the whole time.

* * *

Thanks for the reveiws which I will say every chapter. I wanted Logan to stay friends with Rory and Lucas I didn't want him to be the bad guy. As the people who watch One Tree Hill I changed somethings from the show, but I need it to fit my story. I'm useing Uconn's real 2005-2006schedule for my story. Once again thank everyone for reading and reveiwing. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas was walking to his place when he saw Rory at his door waiting for him. Lucas smiled as he walked over to her, and put his bag on the floor.

"So every time I come back from the road, a hot woman is going to be at my door?"

"I want to see your trophy." Lucas pulled the trophy out of his bag, and handed it to her. HE put his bad over his arm again. "It's so cute look at how small it is."

"It's a manly trophy."

"A cute trophy." Lucas unlocked his door, and Rory walked inside with Lucas right behind her. Rory put the trophy on the coffee table as she sat down on the couch.

"So what do I owe this pleasure of you visiting me?"

"Well I wanted to know what you were doing for Thanksgiving."

"Nothing."

"What about your family?"

"Staying in Tree Hill. My grandparents are coming in."

"Why are you not going home for?"

"I don't really like my grandparents that much. Well my grandma is okay, but not Royal. When he and Dan get started no one is safe."

"How would you like to spend the day with mom and me?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Go to Luke's then my grandparents are having a party." Lucas yawned, and rubbed his eyes.

"I'll let you go to sleep. Call me tomorrow." Rory hugged Lucas.

"Where are you staying tonight?"

"Moms place. What I can't Luke is staying over so I guess I'm going back to Yale."

"Stay here for tonight. I have a bed in the guestroom now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm going to bed wake me up of you need anything." Lucas walked into his room. He heard a knock on his door, and Rory open it.

"Could I borrow something to sleep in tonight everything is at moms?" Lucas nodded as he walked over to his dresser, and handed Rory shirt, and boxers.

"I've never worn them." Rory nodded as she took the clothes from Lucas.

"Thanks Lucas." Lucas mumbled something as he lay down on the bed.

Rory was not sleeping well in a strange place. Rory got out of bed, and walked to Lucas's room. When she opened the door she saw Lucas was still asleep. She walked over and got under the covers beside him. Rory was on her side when she felt Lucas's arms coming around her, and pulling her into his body. Rory closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Lucas woke up around ten, and saw Rory was right beside him. Lucas nuzzled his head in her hair which woke her up. Rory turned over to see Lucas was watching her.

"I couldn't sleep. I hope you're not mad?"

"Mad, hell no I like this wake up call." Rory smiled at Lucas as he brushed the hair out of her eyes. "You are beautiful Rory."

"I look awful I just woke up after not getting much sleep."

"I'm going to go shower get some more sleep." Lucas kissed her forehead as he got out of bed. Rory pulled the cover tighter around her as she fell back to sleep.

Rory woke up again this time it was noon she heard Lucas in the living room watching something. Rory walked out in the shirt that Lucas gave her last night, and sat down on the couch beside Lucas. Rory put her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes.

"I made coffee it should still be warm." Rory nodded, and walked into the kitchen. The coffee was still warm so she got a cup. "You want something to eat?"

"I'm fine for now, but thanks."

"Do you want to go out today?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yea. What do you say?"

"Okay what time was you going to pick me up?"

"How about in two hours."

"Where are we going? How should I dress?"

"I'm not going to tell you, and wear something comfortable."

"Jeans comfortable, or dress comfortable?"

"What ever you want to." Rory nodded, and finished up her coffee.

"I need to get home. I'll see you in a little bit." Rory walked into the guestroom, and got dressed.

Rory was her moms looking at the clothes she had here. Lorelai walked inside, and a shoe came flying by here head.

"Rory Why are shoes flying by my head for?"

"All my good clothes are at Yale. I have nothing to wear."

"What's wrong with the clothes you have on?"

"I wore these yesterday."

"Where did you stay last night?"

"At Lucas's place."

"Were you careful?"

"We didn't sleep together. Well we did, but nothing happened."

"So why are you throwing shoes at me for?"

"Lucas asked me out, and he's going to be here in a few hours. I have nothing to wear."

"Go shower, and I'll find you something to wear. Where are you two going?"

"He said to wear something comfortable." Rory walked into the bathroom leaving her mom standing among the clothes.

It was around two when Lucas drove up to the Gilmore house. He was nervous about this date he wanted to do something different. Lucas knocked on the door, and Lorelai opened it up smiling at him.

"Lucas it's nice to see you again."

"You too Lorelai."

"Come on in Rory will be ready in a minute." Lucas walked inside as Lorelai followed him. "How was Hawaii?"

"To warm for my liking, but also nice to be away from the cold weather."

"So Rory told me about your little cute trophy."

"It's very manly trophy."

"I saw it on television. It's very small, and cute." Lucas rolled his eyes as Lorelai smiled at him. Rory walked out from her room wearing a jean skirt, and a blue long sleeve shirt, and a pair of black knee high boots. She walked over to Lucas who was smiling at her.

"You look great."

"Thank you, so do you."

"Okay kids time to go. Will I see you tonight?"

"Never know now do you? Bye." Lucas opened the door for Rory as they walked out to his car.

Lucas pulled into a miniature golf place near Stars Hollow. Rory looked at Lucas, who was smiling at her.

"Miniature golf are you serious?"

"Yea Haley and I always played, and I haven't played in awhile."

"Fine but if I win we go anywhere I want to go."

"How about if I win?"

"I'll kiss you after our date."

"You're on little girl." Rory laughed as the two walked to get the clubs and balls.

"Come on just pick the ball up. We don't have all day Rory." Lucas said as Rory kept missing the hole.

"I'm going to get in the hole." Rory finally made the shoot.

"So I get a three and what was yours?" Lucas asked smiling at her.

"A four." Lucas laughed at this.

"Try forty."

"Come on Lucas please." Lucas wrote a four down on her score sheet. After the first nine holes Rory was getting better, but Lucas was still winning. They walked up to the last hole, and Rory got an idea.

"Who ever win this hole wins everything."

"How is that fair to me?"

"Are you afraid Lucas Scott of little old me?"

"Fine you can go first." Rory placed her ball down, and shoot it she got a hole in one. Rory was jumping up and down while as much as her skirt would permit.

"I got a hole in one." She kept saying people were staring at them.

"Rory claim do people are looking." Rory saw they were, and get embarrassed. Lucas put his ball down, and was getting ready to shoot. Rory walked behind him and ran her hand up and down his back. Lucas shook his head trying not to lose focus he swung the club back, but before he hit the ball Rory reached in front of him and grabbed him. Lucas's ball went flaying, hitting on older man in the leg Rory was laughing at this.

"I won you lost."

"You cheated."

"I didn't cheat I saw you zipper was down. So I zipped it up for you." Lucas was about to say something when the older mans son started to walk over to Lucas. The guy had to be six-six three hundred pounds of muscle.

"I think we need to get out of here." Rory nodded as Lucas took her hand.

Lucas and Rory were sitting at a coffee shop Rory was stile laughing about earlier. Lucas was thinking about ways to get her back.

"The look on your face was priceless."

"You cheated me." Rory put her hand over her heart.

"That hurt Lucas. I never cheated at anything in my life."

"Well you just did today."

"I didn't want you to be embarrassed with your fly down."

"So Miss. Gilmore what are we going to do know?"

"It's your date."

"No when you won it became your date."

"How about we just go pick up some movies, and head to your place?"

"Sounds good to me." Lucas stood up and offered Rory his hand. Rory smiled at this before taking it.

The first move was over and Rory was getting hungry again.

"How about we order a pizza before the next movie?" Rory asked unfolding her legs from under her.

"Okay what do you want on it?"

"Everything is fine with me." Lucas nodded and went to order the pizza. Rory walked around the room, and saw pictures of Lucas with a girl and another guy they were at the beach.

"That's my brother Nathan and his girlfriend Haley. "

"How old were you?"

"Ten we stayed at our beach house for a summer and Haley invited herself to come along. That was the best summer we have ever had."

"You have a beach house?"

"Don't think much into it. It is still in Tree Hill nothing major. The pizza will be here in twenty minutes."

"So what's it like to be a huge star?" Rory asked while lying down on the couch. Lucas laughed at her.

"I've only played six games people don't even know who I am." Lucas walked over to her, and pulled her legs up so he could sit down. Lucas ran his hand up and down her legs which surprised her. Rory closed her eyes as Lucas was rubbing her calves. Lucas moved her legs and was now over top of her body. Lucas lowered his head and was about to kiss her when a knock on the door. Lucas quickly got up, and walked over to the door. Rory closed hers eyes knowing how close they were to kissing. Lucas walked into the living room, and handed Rory a plate, napkins, and soda.

"Thanks." They ate in silence either on knowing what to say or do now.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Lucas said as Rory looked over at him.

"Don't be nothing happened. I need to get back home."

"Yea give me a few minutes." Lucas walked into the bathroom and splashed water on his face. Lucas walked out to see Rory was ready.

Lucas pulled up to the Gilmore house, and helped Rory out of the car. They walked up to the front door, and they stood their looking at each other.

"I had a good time today." Lucas finally said to Rory who nodded.

"I did too I won at miniature golf."

"You cheated at golf."

"I didn't cheat. So I'll see you tomorrow for dinner at my grandparents?"

"Yea what time do you want me to pick you up?"

"I'll pick you up at five." Lucas nodded before turning around. Rory grabbed his arm, and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Bye Lucas."

"Bye Rory."

Lucas was at his place getting ready to meet Rory's grandparents. Lucas never meet grandparents or even parents before which was weird for him. Lucas was pacing around his living room watching the clock tic. Rory took a breath to claim herself down her grandparents only like Logan out of all her boyfriends. Did she just call Lucas her boyfriend she was losing her mind. Lucas's head turned when he heard a knock on the door he walked over, and took a depth breath.

"Hi you look great." Lucas said which made Rory smiled at him.

"Thank you clean up nicely."

"So milady, are you ready to go?"

"Why yes sir I am." Rory took Lucas's arm as they walked to her car.

When they got to the Gilmore house people were already here. Rory looked over at Lucas who was nervous he kept running his hand throw his hair.

"Everything is going to be fine."

"I've never meet grandparents before, or even parents for that matter."

"Well you already meet my mom so you've already done one thing."

"Let's go before I change my mind." Lucas grabbed her hand as they walked up to the front door.

"Rory it's nice to see you."

"Hi grandma this is my friend Lucas Scott." Lucas kissed the back of her hand.

"Nice to meet you Lucas I've heard some much about you."

"You too Mrs. Gilmore." Richard walked over and hugged Rory.

"Grandpa this is my friend Lucas Scott."

"Nice to meet you Lucas."

"You too Mr. Gilmore."

"So Lucas how is Uconn treating you?"

"Everything is going fine sir."

"Good now if you excuse me I see some old friends." Richard walked away from Lucas and Rory.

Lucas and Rory had a nice time tonight. Lucas was going to stay in Stars Hollow until the twenty ninth as they went back to his place to get his clothes. Rory walked Lucas to his room at the Dragonfly.

"Thank you for going tonight."

"I had fun Rory." She laughed some. "No really I did."

"You want to go back to moms for ice cream?"

"How can you eat anymore? You had three plates of food, and then two deserts."

"No ice cream though. So what do you say?"

"Let me change then we'll go."

Rory and Lucas pulled up to the Crap Shack laughing as they got out of the car. Lucas took her hand which was becoming habit to him now. Rory stopped dead in her tracks as Lucas looked at her. He followed he gaze and saw a black headed guy sitting on the steps.

"Jess."

* * *

Thanks for the reveiws. I've had trouble with my computers this past week, and I've lost this whole story so I'm rewriting it right now. If you have any ideas you would like to share then let me know, and if I like them I'll use them. Jess will not be anything major in this story just some next chapter. Dean will be writen in in later chapters, but like Jess nothing major. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Jess what are you doing here?" Rory said as Lucas walked inside the house so they could talk.

"Who is he?"

"Lucas Scott my friend. What are you doing here Jess?"

"I wanted to talk to you Rory."

"To bad I don't want to talk to you."

"Rory please can we talk?"

"Fine what is it this time Jess? The last two times you have wanted to talk we have slept together. Is that what you want from me to sleep with me again? I cannot keep doing that Jess. It hurts every time you leave me." Rory was crying now finally getting this out to Jess after all these years.

"Rory I love you." That was the first time he had ever said that to her.

"How dare you come to my mom's house and tell me you love me? After a year of not seeing me you come and tell me, you love me. Get out Jess I never want to see you again."

"Rory I."

"Jess leave now I don't want to see you again." Rory ran inside where Lucas was still standing. Lucas opened his arms and Rory fell into them crying. Lucas kissed her forehead while rubbing her back. Rory looked up at him and kissed him. This reminded Lucas of Peyton in the hotel room where they slept together when she found her father was okay. Lucas took her coat off as they were walking to her room. Rory took Lucas's coat off as she fell down on the bed.

"Rory we need to stop you're upset." Rory reached up and took his shirt off as she kissed his chest Lucas pulled her shirt off then kissed her neck. Lucas pulled away looking at Rory lying in her bed without her shirt on breathing heavy. Rory moved her arms over Lucas's neck to bring him down for another kiss.

"Rory I'm home." Lucas jumped off the bed looking for his shirt. Rory grabbed her shirt putting it on. Lorelai opened the door and saw Lucas and Rory putting there shirts on. Luke covered his eyes while moving away from Lorelai who was smiling. "Lucas it is nice to see you again. What happened to your shirt?" Lucas looked around before putting back on. Rory put her head in Lucas's chest while he was laughing the whole time. They walked right out to her car and left.

Lucas was in Storrs for basketball while Rory was waiting for him. Rory was looking around the student center at different things. A man walked over to her smiling from ear to ear.

"Hi I'm Lance."

"Hi Lance nice to meet you."

"You don't go here do you?"

"No I don't I go to Yale."

"Yale, then why are you here for?"

"I'm waiting for a friend."

"So what do you take at Yale?"

"I'm a journalism major."

"You know Uconn has a good journalism program here?"

"I saw that Lance. I need to go meet my friend nice talking to you." Rory walked out to her car as Lucas was walking out the door talking to some other players. Lucas smiled at Rory as he walked over to her and hugged her. Rory kissed him as Lance stood there with his mouth opened. Lucas looked over at him smiling.

"Lucas this is Lance, Lance my boyfriend Lucas Scott." Lucas reached his hand out to him Lance shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Lance. Are you ready to go?" Rory nodded as Lucas opened her door for her.

Rory got back to her dorm room right as Logan was walking up to her. Logan grabbed her by the waist, which made Rory smack him.

"You scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry Ace. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"While I'm going to watch Lucas plays on TV."

"How about we go to Hartford and watch him play."

"You got tickets for the game?"

"This game every game at Hartford this season." Rory hugged him before running into her room. Logan walked in and saw Rory looking in her closet. "Ace what are you doing?"

"I need something to wear tonight."

"While have fun and I'll pick you up later." Rory nodded as Logan left her room.

Rory and Logan walked to their courtside seats and sat down. Rory looked over to Logan who was talking to some people seating beside him. Rory tapped his arm.

"How did you get these tickets?"

"My father knows some people who know some people."

"So these tickets are from your father then?"

"Yea he did get these tickets for me."

"And to think I never liked your father. I still don't like your father."

"Me neither, but he did get us these tickets." Logan tapped her arm and pointed to the floor as Uconn ran on to warm up. Lucas walked over, touched fists with Logan, smiled at Rory, and nodded at her. Lucas went to warm up now.

Rory was watching Lucas make shot after shot tonight. Lucas at halftime had twenty points with six rebounds and six assists. Lucas picked up in the second half where he left off the first half. The game with Army was finally over Lucas had fifty points fifteen rebounds and twelve assists tonight. Logan and Rory were waiting for Lucas outside the locker room. Lucas walked over to them wrapping Rory in a hug with Logan smiling at them. Lucas then shook Logan's hand as the three walked outside. Lucas stopped and signed some autographs for little kids. Lucas took

"Look who is a big star now." Logan said while laughing at Lucas.

"It was one game man, and they were kids you could've signed the paper and they would be happy."

"While he didn't ask me for my autograph did he. I'm going to go get me a drink you guys coming?"

"Sure sounds good let's go." Rory was riding with Lucas as they followed Logan.

After Lucas and Rory carried Logan into the guestroom, they walked out to the living room. Rory had her head on Lucas's shoulder as he rubbed her arm.

"You were really good tonight." Lucas smiled down at her.

"Thank you for coming tonight." Lucas kissed her forehead

"Well I had free tickets. Who could pass up free tickets?"

"So if you didn't have free tickets you would never come to my games?"

"Why would I pay to see you play?" Lucas looked at her before tickling her. Rory tried to push him off.

"Lucas stop please." Rory said in between laughing as Lucas was still tickling her.

"Would you two just sleep together and get it over with." Logan said still out of it. "Where the hell is your bathroom?" Logan walked into the kitchen as Lucas jumped off the couch.

"Not in there that's the kitchen." Lucas grabbed Logan and took him down the hall as Rory laughed about this.

Lucas walked back out to see Rory had her eyes closed. Lucas bend down and picked her up carried her to his room. Rory opened her eyes to see she was in his room. Lucas handed her a shirt and shorts. Lucas walked out of the bathroom to see Rory was already under the covers. Lucas covered up as Rory moved closer to him. Lucas kissed her forehead as Rory opened her eyes.

"Night Lucas."

"Night Rory."

Rory and Logan were going to Storrs for tonight games against Texas Southern Lucas had left them tickets. Logan was disappointed when he found out they were not serving alcohol here tonight. Rory was getting looks from all the women here after they found out she was dating Lucas, how they found out good old Lance told them.

"You don't know what he does when you aren't around." Rory looked over at the woman.

"What did you say?"

"You don't know what Lucas does when you're at your Ivy little League School."

"What is your problem? I know Lucas is the only member of the basketball time you've not slept with." Logan laughed as the woman looked at the two.

"At least I'm not sleeping with two guys at once."

"At least I can get two guys to go after me." Logan laughed some more when Rory was getting ready to say something else the team ran onto the court.

The game was over as Lucas had forty points, eight rebounds and eight assists. They were going to drive to Stars Hollow for the weekend since Lucas didn't have any games or practices. Lucas was going to stay at Luke's since Luke moved into Lorelai's house. Rory dropped Lucas off at the diner before going home and talking to her mom. Rory walked inside see her mom at the table drinking coffee.

"How was the game honey?"

"Lucas played great mom. I'm going to stay with him tonight."

"Okay I think you relationship is moving to fast Rory." Rory sat down at the table.

"What are you talking about mom?"

"You've only known Lucas for what a month? You're moving to fast Rory."

"Mom nothing is happening between us."

"You've slept with him right?"

"I've slept in the same bed with him yes, but nothing else has happened." Rory was getting mad at Lorelai. "I thought you liked Lucas mom."

"This is reminding me of the whole Jess thing with you Rory. You go so hurt from that I don't want to see that again."

"Mom Lucas is nothing like Jess."

"Rory you were with Jess only a few months before sleeping with him. I don't want that to happen again Rory you were so hurt."

"Mom I'm not thinking about sleeping with Lucas. Even if I were, it wouldn't be right now after a few months. I see you tomorrow mom." Rory just walked out of the house and to her car.

Lucas was sitting in bed when Rory knocked on the door and walked inside. Rory walked over to the bed and sat down beside Lucas. Rory was not talking so Lucas knew something was wrong.

"What is wrong Rory?"

"Nothing is wrong Lucas. Why would you say something is wrong?"

"You're being quite when you're quite something is wrong."

"I had a minor fight with my mom that's all." Lucas ran his hand up her arm as Rory laid her head on his chest.

"What about?"

"You, us, this she thinks our relationship is moving to fast."

"What do you think?"  
"That I like you a lot and it scares me some. Jess was the only one who brought this kind of felling out in me. When we broke up, I was hurt bad. I don't want that to happen again." Lucas leaned down and kissed her.

"I've only felt like this once also with Peyton. When we broke up I was hurt to, but with you I just know everything is going to work out for us."

"How do you know that Lucas? Our track record isn't good with the opposite sex." Lucas laughed some at Rory before kissing her forehead.

"I don't really know but I'm willing to give it a try. I like you to Rory a lot and I don't want to ruin what we have together. I'm not ready to have sex with you or anyone else right now after the whole Peyton Brooke thing. If that is what you're worrying about."

"I'm not ready yet ether. With Logan that is all we done I don't regret being with him, but I want more then that."

"I want to give you more then that Rory you deserve it." Lucas kissed her again before walking into the bathroom to change clothes. Lucas walked out and saw Rory was already in bed. He lay down beside her and pulled her into his chest, and kissed her on the cheek before closing his eyes.

* * *

Think you for the reveiws for the last chapter. Coming up Lucas's friends and family meet Rory what will they think about her? I'm still thinking of where to take this story so ideas are still welcomed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas time was coming that means no more school for a month for the new couple Lucas and Rory. Lucas was sitting on his couch looking at the stats so far this season. Since he stated dating Rory, his stats were up and he was playing better then he had ever played before. Lucas was averaging around thirty points a game this season leading all basketball players. Lucas knew his family and friends were coming here for Christmas he was not looking forward to that. Lucas was going to spend Christmas with Lorelai and Rory but he knew Dan would never let him get away with that. Lucas didn't have anything decorations up nothing accept the reef that Rory put on his door. Nathan was staying with Lucas as everyone else got rooms. Lucas knew this as going to be bad with Brooke, Peyton, and Jake were coming here then to Jake's parents place. Lucas heard the door open and Rory walked inside with arms full of stuff. Lucas walked over to her, took the bags, and sat them down on the counter.

"What the hell is all of this?"

"Things from my mom and Sookie." Lucas picked up a coffeemaker and looked at Rory. "How is this for me I hardly drink coffee?"

"When I told mom that you didn't have a coffeemaker, she almost had a heart attack. She then told me to give you Tom as her gift from her to you."

"Is this because when you stay here I never have coffee?"

"Maybe." Rory said as Lucas walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Rory leaned her head back and he kissed her. Rory turned around and put her hands on his neck. Lucas picked Rory up and sat her on the counter kissing her neck. Rory reached down and pulled his shirt over his head. Rory kissed his chest as Lucas reached down for her shirt and pulled it off. Lucas reached behind her back then Rory grabbed his arms. Lucas looked at her and then kissed her again before helping her off the counter. After all of the clothes were on, they walked over to the couch.

"Purple is a good color for you." Rory looked up then smacked his arm. "Is it a part of a matching set?"

"You'll have to use your imagination." Lucas laughed as he tickled her as he was lying on top of her. Lucas reached down, unbutton her pants, and saw it was a matching set. Lucas button them back up then sat back down beside her. "You unbutton my pants."

"I had to see if you matched." Rory was about to smack him when Lucas jumped off the couch and moved to the side. Rory tried to grab him again but Lucas was to fast for her. Rory chased him down the hall as Lucas closed the bedroom door. "Lucas Scott get out her right now so I can hit you."

"Since you put it that way no."

"If you don't come out her right now I'm going home and not staying the night."

"See you later, I was going to make you coffee with Tom in the morning."

"I really hate you right now."

"I know you do Rory." Lucas laughed as he unlocked the door and received a fist to the chest. Lucas grabbed the right side of his chest looking at her. "Oww that hurt Rory."

"Good I'm mad at you. Go make me some coffee."

"After you hit me I don't think so, if you want coffee then make it yourself." Lucas walked pasted her and sat down on the couch. Rory walked out and sat down on the other side of the couch. Lucas looked over at Rory who was trying not to smile. Rory crawled over to Lucas and laid her head on his lap.

"Lucas will you please make me some coffee on Tom?" Lucas looked down which was a mistake seeing her eyes. Lucas leaned down and kissed her.

"I'll make you some coffee. You have to tell me how sorry you are for hitting me."

"Never how would you like it if I unbutton your pants to see your underwear?"

"Who say's I'm wearing any?" Lucas kissed her again before going into the kitchen.

Rory was lying with her head on Lucas's shoulder this was nothing new for them. They've slept in the same bed for a while every Friday night when Rory would have dinner with her grandparents. Rory knew this was like none of her other relationships. She has only had three before this Dean, Jess, and Logan. Dean was her first boyfriend the sweet guy that mothers love. Jess was the bad boy for her, which Lorelai hated. Then Logan the rich cocky playboy that no mother ever wants to see her daughter with which is way Rory liked him. Lucas was like all three of them for her he was sweet, a bad boy on the court, and knows he is good and does not mind tell people this. Rory heard a knock on the door, which woke her form her thoughts.

"Lucas someone's at the door." Lucas's eyes opened and looked at her.

"What did you say?"

"Someone's knocking at the door."

"Let them knock we're not leaving this bed." Lucas pulled her closer to him. The knocking was more forceful. Rory got out of bed and walked to the door. When she opened the door, many people were standing there looking at her. Rory was wearing one of Lucas's shirts and a pair of shorts.

"We're looking for Lucas Scott." The women said and Rory nodded and hurried into the bedroom. Rory jumped under the covers, which woke Lucas up.

"What are you doing?"

"I think I meet your mom."

"Was she nice to you?"

"Didn't really talk that much to her." Lucas got out of bed and walked to his living room. He saw Nathan was already watching TV with Haley right beside him. Peyton, Jake, and Brooke were also sitting on the floor talking to Haley and Nathan. Karen was unpacking food she had brought over. Dan was looking at his Uconn stats book. Lucas walked over to the coffeemaker and turned it on. Lucas wasn't a morning person so no one was really talking to him. When the coffee was finished, he took two glasses down and poured then walking back down the hall.

"Who answered the door?" Brooke asked and Nathan shrugged his shoulders.

"She was pretty." Haley said looking down the hallway.

"So Brooke what does this do to your plans now?" Peyton asked looking over at her.

"Nothing he will be mine before we leave."

Lucas walked back into the room and saw Rory was still had her head under the covers. Rory's head picked out and she saw Lucas had coffee in his hands. Rory sat up and took the coffee from Lucas and drunk it in two drinks.

"That still amazes me."

"It's a gift is that other for me too?" Lucas nodded and gave her the other coffee.

"Are you going to your moms today?"

"Yea I need to get going. Are you coming tonight?"

"I'll try to make it, but with them here it might be tough." Rory nodded and finished her coffee, then got dressed. Lucas pulled a hoddie on then the two walked out from the bedroom. "Mom this is my girlfriend Rory, Rory my mom Karen Scott."

"Nice to meet you Rory."

"You too Mrs. Scott." The two walked out to where the others were.

"Rory this is Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Jake, and Brooke, Guys this is my girlfriend Rory Gilmore." Rory gave them a small wave before walking over to the door. Lucas put his hands on her waist as Rory's hands went around his neck. "I'll call later and tell you if I can make it tonight." Rory nodded and Lucas kissed her. "Be careful driving." Lucas kissed her again before walking inside his apartment.

"So how long has this been going on?" Dan Scott asked his son who just walked away from him. "I'm talking to you son."

"Sorry Dan Rory is none of your business."

"She is living her and I paid for this apartment."

"She doesn't live her she lives in New Haven. Her grandparents live her and when she has dinner with them she stays here."

"So she doesn't go to Uconn?"

"No she goes to Yale." Dan looked at him for a second. Lucas walked in and hugged Haley and sat down beside her.

Everyone had left from the apartment except for Brooke who wanted to talk to Lucas. Lucas saw she was sitting on the couch with her long coat on all buttoned up. Lucas was standing at the hall entrance nowhere near Brooke thinking she might do something.

"Lucas why don't you come and sit down beside me?"

"I'm fine Brooke but thanks. Why didn't you go with the others to look around town?"

"I wanted to catch up with the new star of college basketball."

"Yea right what did you want to get caught up with first?"

"How about your new girlfriend?" Lucas could tell the bitterness out of Brooke's mouth.

"Well Rory was born here in Hartford then moved to Stars Hollow with her mother. She went to Chilton which is a prep school here and now going to Yale."

"Where did you too meet?"

"A Pub in New Haven when I first got here. I went to talk to a person at Yale hospital when I stopped in for some food. She was there with Logan and some friends. The next day she bumped into me at a coffee shop here. Then my first game in Hartford Rory and her friends where here and we hung out." Brooke stood up and untied her coat. Under the coat was nothing Brooke was standing their in Lucas's living room naked. Brooke walked over to him but Lucas walked away from her.

"Come on Lucas you use to like me like this."

"Yea I also liked Peyton like that too." Lucas saw the hurt on her face. Lucas tied the coat back up while walking past her. "I think it's time for you to leave Brooke." Lucas opened the door as Brooke walked into the bathroom first. Brooke walked right pass him.

"When she won't put out for you don't be calling me."

"You don't have to worry about that Brooke. I don't even have your number." Lucas closed the door and put his head on it that could've been bad for him.

Rory pulled up to her mom's house after the nice meeting with Lucas's family. Rory and her mom was still not seeing eye to eye on her relationship with Lucas. Lorelai was still worried about what Lucas does when Rory is not around since he is a basketball star. Rory keeps telling her mom Lucas would not do anything like that to her. Rory walked inside the house Lorelai and Luke was watching a movie. Rory sat down beside Lorelai who looked over at her.

"Where is your boyfriend?"

"With his family and friends who are visiting him." Rory told her mom as Luke walked into the kitchen.

"Did he like his Christmas gift I got him?"

"You mean the gift you got me for his place. Yea he did he says thanks."

"Has he used it yet?"

"This morning he made me coffee two cups of it."

"You must've had been really nice to him last night."

"Mom nothing like that is happening with us. We just sleep nothing else. The reason for the two cups of coffee is that when his family knocked at the door I was the one who answered it wearing the stuff that I slept in on." Lorelai laughed at Rory because of this while Luke brought them out two cups of coffee.

"How many times do I have to tell you always wear a robe when answering the door right out of bed?"

"Yes mother but I don't have a robe at his place and he doesn't wear robes."

"Rory I know what you keep saying about your relationship with Lucas, but I still have a bad felling about you two. You're in way over your head with this one."

"Mom I'm not trust me on this one. Lucas is a great boyfriend he treats me great."

"Do you love him?" Rory looked over at her mom while Luke left the room again.

"I don't really know yet mom it's still early for me. I know I can love him and one day I might."

"You know I still haven't got to have a seat down talk with him yet. I really haven't got to know him that well."

"We might be coming here tonight if he can get away from his family."

"What is his family like?"

"From what Lucas told me his mom is a really nice women. His dad is a dickhead that Lucas doesn't like. Nathan his brother is a little like there dad basketball first, but a nice guy. He hates his grandparents, which he won't tell me why yet. Keith was more of the father figure to him giving him the advice that Dan should have but never would."

"So when are we going to a movie night with him?"

"He has a game in Hartford the twenty-eighth and thirtieth. So maybe for New Years he can stay at the Inn."

"Sounds good to me I want to get to know him better Rory."

"I know mom and I want you to like him."

Lucas was sitting on his couch about ready to call Rory when the door opened up and here comes Dan inside.

"So Lucas how is practice going for you?"

"Why is every time we talk it is always about basketball? Come on Dan there is other things in life other then basketball."

"That is why you'll never make it in the NBA Lucas. Everyone there basketball is top priority."

"Well Dan I'm going to school to get an education and if basketball leads to something else so be it."

"What about this girl who was here earlier, what is her story?"

"Rory is my girlfriend and you don't need to know anything else about it."

"Are you two sleeping together?"

"Don't come in here and try to act like a father to me now."

"I bought this place for you Lucas."

"Yea but you put it in my name so it is mine."

"I still don't know why you chose Uconn instead of Duke like Nathan."

"I wanted to get away from you Dan."

"I taught you everything you know Lucas."

"I had nothing to do with that right. I have no skills it's just because of you right." The door opened and Karen, Nathan, and Haley walked inside the apartment. Nathan saw the look on Lucas's face and knew something happen with Dan.

Lucas was sitting in his room reading when the door opened and Haley walked inside and sat down on the bed.

"You want to talk about Dan?"

"Same shit as always with him basketball first, then what ever else in life."

"Am I going to get to talk to Rory?"

"I don't know yet. I want to avoid the Dan and questioning her thing that I know he will do."

"Yea spare her that so everything is going for you then?"

"We're okay I guess, her mom doesn't like me much, she keeps questioning Rory about everything."

"So what have you and Rory done?" Lucas looked over at Haley who was looking up at the ceiling.

"The only thing we've done is slept in the same bed nothing else."

"Can I ask why?"

"We aren't ready for that yet in our relationship." Haley nodded as Lucas's cell phone rang.

"Yea." Haley lied down on the bed playing with one of the pillows.

"Hi are you coming to Stars Hollow tonight?"

"I still don't know yet. I think mom and Dan are going some where for dinner tonight so I might be able to visit."

"Mom wants to have a movie night to get to know you better sometime. I told her around New Years if that's okay with you."

"Yea it's fine I don't have any practices."

"Luke is looking at me I'm at the diner call me later." Lucas put his phone on the nightstand, lay down beside Haley, and took her hand in his.

* * *

Thinks for the reveiws as always. As you can see the whole meeting the family thing didn't go to well for Rory. Next chapter another member of Lucas's family shows up. Lucas and Lorelai get into a fight. Who will Rory side with her mom or Lucas? 


	6. Chapter 6

New Years was almost here and Lucas was going to spend the night in Stars Hollow. He has done that before but this time with his girlfriends mother/best friend questioning him. Rory was lying in the bed watching Lucas packing some clothes. A knock on the door and Lucas looked back at her and she walked to the door. Rory saw a man standing there looking at her.

"I don't think I'm going to get much business from here." He was pointing at the Keith Scott hoddie of Lucas's she was wearing.

"You must be Uncle Keith, I'm Rory Gilmore."

"The girlfriend nice to finally meet you." Keith shook her hand as Lucas was walking out.

"Ror who's at the door?" Lucas saw Keith standing there he walked over to him and hugged him. "Keith it's great to see you, Where's Deb at?"

"She is at her parents so I thought I would come and visit my nephew."

"It's great to see you come in." Keith walked inside and saw the place Lucas has been living.

"Danny acutely did something right for once. You have a nice place here Lucas."

"Mom was the one who picked it out for me he just wrote the check."

"Going some where? You have your bag packed."

"Stars Hollow to see Lorelai Rory's mom."

"I don't want to keep you too so Marry late Christmas. I proud of you Lucas and I love yea."

"Thanks Uncle Keith, love you too," Lucas hugged him again as Keith walked out of the apartment. Rory walked over to him and hugged him.

"If you wanted to spend more time with Keith you could've stayed here longer."

"I'll see him again; also if I was late then your mom would've killed me. She doesn't like me that much right now."

"She doesn't know you that well. That is why you're staying in Stars Hollow this evening." Rory leaned up and kissed him Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up a little off the floor. "We need to get going Lucas." Lucas was kissing down her neck as her head rolled back and eyes closed. Lucas let her down kissing her one more time before picking up his bag.

Lucas and Rory walked into the house and sat down on the couch. Lorelai told Rory that she was going to be late coming home from work they were getting on of Taylor's big tour groups staying. Rory had her head on Lucas's shoulder almost asleep they were up most of the night the couple next door was loud all night long. Lucas looked down at her and brushed some hair out of her face. Lucas picked her up, carried her to her bedroom, and laid her down.

"Stay with me Lucas please." Rory had her eyes barley opened and Lucas lay down beside her. Rory reached her hands and pulled his shirt off since the never slept with on. Lucas closed his eyes and fell asleep right after Rory did.

Lucas woke up when he heard someone walking in the front door. Lucas untangled his legs with Rory's legs, grabbed his shirt, and walked out of the room. Lorelai saw Lucas putting his shirt on she was mad for some reason.

"What the hell is going on?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Walking out of Rory's room without your shirt on."

"We were just sleeping Lorelai nothing else."

"Sleeping without your shirt on."

"I always do, Rory was the one who took it off me."

"I lived with her after Jess broke her heart and I won't do that again."

"I wasn't here so I don't know what happened with the two of them, but I will never do anything like that to Rory."

"She told me about your past Lucas Scott but I didn't believe her I want to hear it from you."

"Hear what that I slept with my girlfriend's best friend. Is that what you want to hear? I did do it and I wouldn't change it for anything I liked Brooke a lot, but I loved Peyton."

"And now what is your feeling towards Peyton?"

"I will always have feelings for her. The feelings we had don't go away, but we are just friends nothing else. Why don't you like me? Did I do something to make you mad?"

"Not yet but I know guys like you big shot on campus star player. All athletes are the same cheating on there wives, girlfriends I watch SportCenter."

"I'm a freshman in college I'm not making millions dollars in the NBA. When I'm not playing ball I'm in my apartment studying."

"How does Rory fit into all of this?"

"I know she is going to be at my place every Friday night I make time for her. We talk every night on the phone. What more do you want from me Lorelai?"

"The promise that my daughter won't come home in tears because of something you do to hurt her."

"I can't do that because I don't know what is going to happen with us. I have treated your daughter with the respect she deserves. I'm not her ex boyfriend I won't up and leave her like he did so don't treat me like I will."

"I knew this was a bad idea from the start."

"You weren't the only one." Lucas walked over to the door and got his shoes on, "Tell Rory I'll be back in Hartford if she needs me." Lucas slammed the door closed. Lorelai saw the bedroom door opened and Rory walked out fully clothed.

"Where did Lucas go?"

"He said he was going back to Hartford."

"Why what happened mom?"

"We were talking and."

"What did you say to him mom." Lorelai walked up to her room with Rory following her. "Mom what did you say to him?"

"I brought up his past to him and how he was going to hurt you." Rory ran her hand throw her hair trying to think about what to do.

"Mom I know you're trying not to see me getting hurt again but I'm an adult and it's my decision. Lucas would never do anything like that to me."

"Rory that's the same thing you said about Jess and looked what happened."

"Mom Lucas isn't Jess. Yes he made some bad decisions in his past, but we all have." Rory walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk to Lucas mom."

"Why Rory I would rather see you with Logan then Lucas."

"You hated Logan mom."

"He never done anything you hurt you."

"And neither has Lucas mom and you can't say he will because you don't know him mom." Rory grabbed her phone and called Lucas.

"Yea."

"Where are you?"

"The high school basketball court."

"I'll be their in a few minutes." Rory hung the phone up and looked at her mom. "I don't want to fight with you mom so please don't make me chose you or Lucas."

"Rory I would never make you do that, but if I was going to who is winning?" Lorelai was smiling which made Rory smiling also.

"Lucas by a long shot he's a better kisser."

"How would you know you've never kissed me?"

"And I never will." Rory said walking out the door.

When Rory got to the court, she saw Lucas playing basketball with three other guys. She noticed one of them was Dean her first boyfriend which ended little on the bad side. Lucas was teamed up with Dean so Rory just watched him play she loved watching Lucas play. Lucas drove the lane and passed the ball to a wide-open Dean who made the game winning shoot. Lucas high five him before he saw Rory was watching them play. Dean looked and was surprised to see Lucas walking over to Rory and kissing her.

"You just won a game with my first boyfriend."

"Really you and Dean don't seem to fit."

"I was sixteen at the time."

"So your mom told you what happened?"

"Yea and I going to tell you the same thing I told her. Please don't make me chose between the two of you."

"I would never do that to you I know how much your mom means to you."

"So are you coming back to watch the movies?" Rory asked taking his hands in hers.

"Are you serious I don't want to say some thing to your mom that will get you mad at me?" Lucas was rubbing the back of her hands with his thumbs.

"It was just an idea. Are you going to stay in Stars Hollow or go back to Hartford?"

"While that depends."

"On what?"

"If you are going to stay with me."

"I would like to but mom might get mad."

"I know I'll stay at your moms Inn for tonight, but first thing in the morning I'm going home." Rory nodded and kissed Lucas again.

"You should stay for my mom's New Year's party tomorrow night."

"Well I do have to kiss you at midnight."

"I could always call my other boyfriends to kiss me." Lucas smiled and kissed her. "I need to get back to mom's place and talk to her some more."

"I'll see you in the morning." Rory nodded and walked away from Lucas.

Lucas was up around six so he deiced to go running today he needed to stay in shape with that they had no practice until tomorrow then an away game at Marquette on the third. Lucas ran to Luke's for coffee so when he showed up Rory wouldn't be that mad at him. Lucas knew that Lorelai probably called Luke last night so he might be pissed at him. Lucas walked inside and saw that Luke wasn't here yet so he caught a break.

"What can I get you?" A Korean girl asked Lucas.

"Five coffees to go please." She looked at Lucas and smiled.

"You're Lucas Scott right Rory's boyfriend?"

"Yea let me guess Lane Kim the best friend?"

"Yep that's me it's nice to meet you Lucas." Lucas shook her hand and smiled at her.

"You too Lane, could I get the coffees before Luke shows up."

"Rory called me last night and told me about that." Lane poured the coffee and Lucas handed her the money. "Nice to meet you Lucas tell Rory hi for me."

"Nice meeting you too Lane." Lucas walked out the door and took off running down the street. Lucas got to the Gilmore house and saw Luke leaving without seeing him. Lucas walked over to Rory's window and knocked on it. He waited for a few minutes until the window opened and saw a very sleepy looking Rory.

"What the hell are you doing here at seven in the morning?"

"I have coffee from Luke's with me." Rory grabbed the tray of coffee as Lucas lifted himself inside her room. Rory was on the third cup of coffee before Lucas sat down on the bed beside her. Lucas took the cup and tray form her and sitting it on the floor.

"I wasn't down with them yet." Lucas smiled and kissed her as her hands went behind his neck. Rory pushed him off and stood up whipping her hands. "You're all sweaty what did you do run here?"

"Yea I did now come back here." Rory shook her head no as Lucas walked over to her she smiled and kissed him. Lucas was about to pick her up when he heard Lorelai walking down the stairs. Lucas backed up from Rory and jumped out the window. Rory walked over and saw Lucas lying on the ground she was laughing at him. The door opened right as Rory was closing the window Lorelai walked in and picked up a cup of coffee that was still on the floor.

"Where did the coffee come from?"

"The coffee fairy dropped it off for me."

"So your boyfriend."

"Yes Lucas was the one who brought it over for me. He is going to be here tonight and I want you to be nice to him."

"I'll try." Lorelai walked out of the room while Rory finished off the rest of the coffee.

The party was going on and Rory was waiting for Lucas to show up. She finally saw him walking towards her. Rory walked down the steps and hugged him.

"Sorry I'm late."

"You're here now."

"Where's your mom?"

"With Luke some where."

"What are we going to do for the next three hours?"

"How about we just sit out here for a little while?"

"That's fine with me." Lucas sat down on the swing as Rory sat down right beside him. Lorelai was looking for Rory and she saw her and Lucas on the swing talking. She might not like Lucas but he did makeRory daughter happy.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews from everyone. I tried so Rory won't have to choice between Lucas or Lorelai. Next chapter Lucas meets Paris and The Big Eat Tournement takes place. Like I said Dean will not be a factor. 


	7. Chapter 7

Rory was sitting in her dorm room watching Lucas play at Louisville. Paris was sitting right beside her trying to watch the game.

"What number is he?"

"Three."

"What color uniform?"

"Blue."

"Why do people watch basketball for I mean it's not that exciting? Ten guys running up and down a court trying to throw a ball into a hoop. How far off the ground is that thing?"

"Ten feet."

"Why don't they move the hoop up so people don't dunk the ball? Or change the scoring so it's only worth one point like that free throw thing am I right."

"Paris would you please shut the hell up until Lucas's is off the court." Paris looked at Rory surprised that Rory just told her to shut up. After the TV time out, Lucas was on the bench so Rory looked over at Paris and smiled at her. "So anymore questions about the game?"

"No I'm fine, so when am I going to meet Mr. Basketball star?"

"I don't know yet when he comes here for some reason."

"That's the thing he never comes here you always go and see him."

"I'm always in Hartford on Fridays and I stay with him before going to my moms."

"That's no excuse he should come here and pick you up like a good boyfriend. Logan always picked you up."

"Logan goes to this school and was always here which you complained about all the time." Rory still had on eye on the game as she saw Lucas was walking to the scoring table. Paris was about to say something when she saw Lucas walking back into the game.

The Huskies were finally back at Hartford going against Syracuse. Rory and Paris were going since Logan had class tonight. Paris had never seen a game before so she was excited. The game was a close game going right down to the end of the game. Syracuse was winning 85-79 with thirty seconds to go. Lucas stole the ball, pulled up, and made a three pointer to cut the lead to three. After an Uconn timeout, they walked back onto the court. Paris looked over and saw Rory biting her fingernails and tapping her leg she smiled at this. After two Syracuse free throws made the lead five Lucas made another three cutting the lead to two. Four seconds left after the miss Lucas had the ball and throws up a half court shoot as the buzzer sounded. Rory and Paris were both standing as Lucas let the shoot go right in front of them. The ball rolled around the rim and fell throw keeping Uconn's undefeated season. Lucas looked over at Rory who throw her arms around his neck hugging him. The team ran over to Lucas tackling him to the floor. Lucas had twenty-five points tonight, which was his average.

Rory and Paris went to Lucas's apartment to wait for him to come home. Lucas walked in and Rory ran over to him and jumped into his arms hugging him then kssing him. Lucas put her on the ground as he walked over to Paris.

"Lucas Scott."

"Paris Geller I'm Rory's roommate."

"Nice to meet you Paris. So where is Logan tonight?"

"Class." Rory said taking Lucas's hand.

"He's been here before when he had class."

"Tonight his teacher said if he missed he would be kicked out of the class. You played great Lucas." Rory told him holding the bottom of his shirt.

"You think. I missed some easy shoots in the first half."

"You weren't following though on your shoots." Lucas looked at her and smiled.

"So what are you my new shooting coach?"

"You do need a lot of help."

"So how many baskets have you made in your life?"

"Well none but I have been watching you all this season so I know if you're making a mistake."

"Really and what do you base your shooting knowledge off of?"

"Watching you play for the last twenty-four games." Lucas nodded and sat down beside Paris as Rory sat on his lap.

"Are you staying tonight?"  
"I have class tomorrow so no. I'll see you Friday." Rory stood up and grabbed Lucas's hands and trying to pull him up. Lucas pulled her back down in his lap. Paris was waiting at the door for Rory. "Lucas I have class in the morning."

"You could always miss the class and stay with me."

"You have class also."

"I can miss class." Lucas kissed her.

"Come on Rory I still have studying to do." Rory looked up at Paris who was about to walk over to them and pulled Rory off Lucas.

"I have to go before Paris becomes violate."

"I have an away game Saturday so I won't be here Friday, but you can stay if you want to."

"I'll go to moms then." Rory kissed him before getting off his lap again.

Rory was sitting at Lucas's place waiting for him to get out of class. Lucas walked in and saw her sitting on his couch watching TV. Lucas walked up behind her and grabbed her shoulders.

"You scared the hell out of me." Lucas smiled and sat down beside her and kissed her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was helping grandma plan her wedding to grandpa today."

"Let me guess you want me to come with you?" Rory bite her lip, nodded Lucas nodded his head, and Rory hugged him. "When is this wedding?"

"After the tournament in April."

"You owe me you know that."

"Yea I'll make it up to you." Lucas looked at her and she smiled at him. "I need to get back to Yale, I'll call you later." Rory kissed his cheek and left.

Rory watched as Uconn kept there undefeated record beating West Virginia by six points. Lucas had nineteen points, ten rebounds, and seven assists. Rory carried the empty bowls into the kitchen and sat back down beside Lorelai.

"So how are things with Lucas?"

"Good really good I asked him to grandpa and grandma's wedding."

"What did he say?"

"He said yes."

"So I'm going to have to put up with him all night?"

"Mom please don't say things like that about Lucas."

"Do you love him?" Rory looked down at her feet and gave a little nodded. "So when are you going to tell him that you love him?"

"When the time is right."

"So I should learn to like him then?"

"It might be good." Rory walked back into the kitchen to get coffee.

"So when is the next game?"

"Tuesday against Notre Dame at Hartford." Rory handed Lorelai her coffee

"How many games are left for him?"

"Four then the Big East Tournament in New York."

"You know who else is in New York?"

"Nice sag way mom real smooth."

"I try."

"Yes mom I know Jess is in New York but I won't so everything is going to be okay."

"Logan could get you tickets for the games."

"Mom his first game will be on Thursday and I can't miss classes."

"How about the Friday and Saturday games?"

"I'm not going to make Logan get tickets for the games. He has done enough for me with the Hartford tickets."

"He will get you what ever you want if you ask him for it."

"Mom I'm not dating him anymore."

"You can use your womanly ways to seduce him."

"I'm not doing that to Logan mom I can watch the game on TV and will be just as happy."

"So if Logan were to get tickets would you go to the games?"

"Of course I'm not going to turn down free tickets."

Rory was sitting at her desk finishing her article when Doyle walked up to her. Rory handed him the article but he did not leave.

"What do you want Doyle?"

"Paris has said you know a lot about basketball is that true?"

"I know some why?"

"As you may know the Ivy League Championship might go to Yale if they win so I want you to cover them for the paper."

"You have a sports writer why me?"

"They hardly know about basketball but you seem to know a lot about it so you're going to cover there game against Princeton. Then the game against Penn."

"If that is my only assignment then I guess I have no choice."

"You're a team player Gilmore." Doyle walked away from Rory as Logan walked over laughing at her.

"Not a word Huntzberger. You're going with me."

"Why would I do something like that for?"

"To get out of class without getting into trouble."

"When are the games?"

"This isn't a very good game." Rory asked Logan who shook his head no. "If they played Uconn they would lose and it would not be pretty."

"How did I know you were going to get your boyfriend into this conversation?"

"Mind taker what am I thinking about right now?"

"You would rather be in Storrs watching Lucas playing."

"You are good." Yale went on to win the Ivy League Championship there first since 2001-2002 but first outright since 1961-1962 season and get a bid to the NCAA Tournament.

The regular season was over and Uconn was one of two undefeated teams the other being you gusted it Nathan's Duke Blue Devils. The Big East Championship was going on with Uconn winning its first game over Syracuse sending them into the semi-finals against Georgetown. The semi-final game was closer but Uconn won by one 74-73 sending them to the finals against Pitt. That game was not close Uconn won 90-75 Lucas had forty points, fifteen rebounds, fourteen assists earning him MVP. Rory and Lorelai watched the game at Lorelai's house.

"So what is he going to do with another trophy?"

"I have no idea, but he better get me a shirt."

"What about me I want a shirt too."

"Girlfriend first then mother who doesn't like him last."

"Fine but I won't like him more if I don't get a shirt."

* * *

Thank you for the reviews. This is a short filler chapter the next chapter will be the NCAA Tournament. I'm going to put most of the real teams in the story, but will change a few things up. Lorelai still doesn't like Lucas and it gets worst for the two in later chapters. 


	8. Chapter 8

Lucas and Rory were watching the selection show on Lucas's couch. Rory was lying between his legs with her head on his chest. Duke was the overall number one seed playing in the Atlanta bracket. When the Washington D.C bracket came on Uconn was the number one seed taking on Yale who was number sixteen seed.

"So who are you going pulling for me or your school?"

"I have to go with Yale." Lucas moved to look at her. "If they win I get you earlier then if you win." Rory leaned up and kissed him. The phone rang and Rory picked it up and handed it to Lucas.

"Yea."

"Who is the number one overall seeded?" Nathan said and Lucas knew he loved this.

"For now wait until the finals and see who is number one."

"Like you will make it the Final Four shooting your weak ass jumpers."

"Who lead the league in scoring?"

"By two points over me."

"Still I lead the league and you were second. Put Hales on the phone."

"Congratulations Lucas."

"Thanks Hales you better get his ego under control before you have no room in the dorm."

"I will love yea."

"Love yea two Hales." Lucas hung the phone up and saw Rory was looking at him. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing just thinking."

"It's bad for you so stop." Rory smiled and Lucas kissed her again.

"I need to get back to Yale and right up an article about how the sixteen seed is going to upset the number one seed."

"It has never happened and it won't happen in our game." Rory kissed him again before getting off the couch and putting her shoes on. Lucas walked over to the door with her and he kissed her again. "I will have practice most of the week, but none on Tuesday so I will drive to New Haven and visit you after my morning class."

"Okay if I'm not home then just walks around campus."

"That will be real good me walking around Yale when I'm going to be facing them." Rory kissed his cheek and walked out of the apartment.

Lucas was walking around the campus looking for Rory's dorm when he saw Logan was talking to his friends.

"Well guys look who it is the great Lucas Scott came to visit our little campus." Logan shook Lucas's hand. "Colin, Finn you remember Lucas Scott?"

"No should we." Colin said which made Lucas laugh.

"You were wasted when we meet."

"Sounds like us nice to meet you again."

"You're looking for Rory right?" Logan said and Lucas nodded at him. Logan pointed Lucas to the dinning hall where Rory was. Lucas was getting many weird looks from people when he walked into the dinning hall. He saw Rory was talking to some other women sitting at her table so he walked over to her and covered her eyes. Rory turned around and saw Lucas was standing behind her.

"Hey I thought you were going to be her until later."

"I got out of class early." Lucas sat down beside her. "I've been getting some weird looks today."

"You are the star player for the Uconn Huskies who is taking on Yale."

"Anymore classes toady?"

"Nope I'm all yours for the rest of the day."

"I like that you're mine sounds good." Lucas nodded and pulled a shirt out of the bag he was carrying it was a Big East Championship shirt. "You got me a shirt thank you Lucas."

"I got your mom one too."

"You'll earn some points with her." Rory kissed him and then put shirt on over the one she was wearing.

"Looks good on you."

"Yea it does look good on me."

"Are you sure you should be wearing that around here I don't want something to happen to you."

"I'll be fine but it's cute you're worrying about me." Rory took his head and they just sat at the table until she was done.

Lucas was packing his clothes, as the flight was getting ready to leave for Philadelphia. The door opened and he saw Rory was walking in with her own bags.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm covering the game for the paper."

"So we get to spend more time together?"

"Yes we do but remember I'm a member of the Yale media."

"So watch what I say around you."

"Yep I will write everything that is said." Rory walked into Lucas's bedroom and started packing folding his clothes.

"My mom did the same thing before I move here."

"Well looks like you don't know how to fold clothes."

"They are going to get wrinkled no mater what."

"So how long are you planning on being gone?"

"About ten days."

"What about classes?"

"We still have to do all the work like we were in class." Rory nodded and finished packing Lucas's clothes.

Lucas was at his first press conference of the week. He saw that Rory walking into the room smiling at him. Lucas shook his head and smiled.

"We'll opened questions for Lucas Scott now." The man who was running it said.

"What is your thought on the possibility of facing your brother in the finals?"

Lucas laughed at the question. "I'm not in the finals yet so right now I'm only thinking about Yale game."

"How are you going to approach your first NCAA Tournament game?"

"Like every other game this season just go out and play my best." The questions were coming and Lucas answered them all. Then Rory raised her hand.

"Rory Gilmore The Daily Yale Mr. Scott. How has your relationship with a student from Yale affected your game?" Lucas and the people who knew about Rory all laughed.

"She has helped my game a lot with her being my shooting coach as of late. She has been great for me keeping me focused." Rory smiled and wrote something done on her pad.

"She seems like a great woman for you."

"She is great I don't know where I would be without her." The female reports all awed at this, which made Rory blush and look away.

The game was coming with Rory in the stands wearing a Yale hat and an Uconn sweater. Uconn ran onto the floor and the fans cheered they had more fans here then Yale did. Rory was sitting with the Yale people who were giving her a hard time. During the Game Uconn was winning by twenty at half. Lucas had fifteen points. Rory's cell phone vibrated and she saw it was her mom.

"Hi mom."

"It's loud there."

"Yea I know are you watching the game?"

"Yea with your grandparents who called me."

"Is there a purpose for this call?"

"I like your picture on TV very cute."

"I'm on TV?"

"Yea is has your name and under it say Lucas Scott's girlfriend."

"Why are they doing that for?"

"You are a Yale student with an Uconn boyfriend so it's really simple."

"Half time is almost over I'll call you later."

"Later." Uconn won the game with Lucas on the bench most of the second half. He ended with twenty-five points and six rebounds.

Rory was home now since Yale lost in the first round. Lorelai and Luke were sitting in the living room watching the second round game against Kentucky. Uconn won the game by five points Lucas had twenty points. The sweet sixteen was in Washington D.C. and they were taking on Washington. The game was coming right down to the end. Uconn was winning by two when Washington tied the game Lucas had the ball driving the lane and kicking it out to a wide open team mate who made the basket as the buzzer went off. Uconn was now taking George Mason in the Elite Eight. Uconn was losing at half time by ten points. Lucas was sick all day today, which was affecting his game he was shooting two for ten tonight. He called Rory earlier and told her about being sick she told him not to play but knew he was going too. The second half was like the first with G. Mason having a ten to two run extending there lead to eighteen. Lucas was now back in the game and made three straight threes cutting the lead by half. With time running down the lead was now two for G. Mason Lucas has not missed in the second half going ten for ten from the field with four three pointers. With time, running out Lucas drove the lane and put up a behind the back lay-up and was fouled on the play. Rory saw the sweat pouring off Lucas's forehead as he stepped up to the line and made his free throw. On the other end of the court G. Mason drove the ball and Lucas blocked the shoot as the buzzer sounded sending Uconn into the final four.

Lucas was now home for a few days before going to Indy. Rory walked inside the apartment and Lucas was on the couch. Rory lay down on top of him and kissed him.

"Are you coming to Indy to watch the games?"

"Yep Logan got us tickets and we are flying on April first since you don't play until that night. When are you flying out?"

"We have practice on Tuesday and Wednesday then flying out Wednesday afternoon." Lucas was rubbing her back as Rory closed her eyes. "What do you want to do right now?"

"Lay here sounds good right now."

"Yea it does." They laid on the couch not talking to each other.

Lucas was tired about all the questions he was getting about Nathan and maybe playing him in the finals the only thing on his mind was Florida. Lucas was on the court warming up with his teammates getting ready for the game. He saw Dan and Karen were here Dan was just wearing Duke clothes where Karen was only wearing blue. Keith was going to be at the games because Lucas asked him to come. Haley, Brooke, Peyton, was here also since Jake was on the Blue Devils team with Nathan. It seem like to Lucas everyone he knew from Tree Hill was here to cheer for Nathan. Lucas saw Rory, Logan, Colin, and Finn who were here for him and the beer.

Uconn and Florida game was the first one tonight and Uconn come out scoring. At halftime, the score was 45-30 with Lucas having twenty-three points. Lucas who played all twenty minutes of the first half started the second half on the bench. When Florida closed the lead to four Lucas was coming back into the game and Uconn went back on the roll they were on the first half. When the game was over Uconn won the game 86-73 Lucas having scored forty points. After showering up Lucas was going to watch Nathan play tonight, he had a seat right beside Rory. Lucas walked over to her in his warm ups and she hugged and kissed him. Logan reached his hand over and shook it while Collin and Finn were hitting on the young women beside them. This was the first time he has to watch Nathan play for a while. Duke was taking on UCLA. It was a close game with Nathan hitting the game winning shoot while time expired sending them to the finals. Lucas clapped for him a little as he saw how happy his parents were. Rory saw the sad look in his eyes she took a hold of his hand and smiled at him.

The media was all over the game Lucas has answered the same question what seem like a hundred times.

"Lucas what is it going to be like facing your brother?"

"Well it's like all the other times I've answered the question. It has been a while since we last played each other so it's going to be fun."

"Last game you had to carry your time do you have anything left for this game?"

"If you're not pumped up for this game then why are you playing for? My teammates have picked me up when I wasn't playing well so I just returned the favor."

"How are your parents siding for the big game?"

"You'll have to ask them about that I don't read minds."

"It seems like your whole home town is going against you. What do you think about that?"

"They can pull for who ever they want to I have my fans from Uconn behind me."

"Will you be guarding Nathan or is someone else going to?"

"I'm not the coach if he tells me I'm guarding Nathan then I will if I'm not then I can help out if they need me too."

"If you're losing by two would you go for the win or tie if Nathan is guarding you?"

"I don't know it all depends on the game I'll take what ever shoot I have."

"How would you rate your freshman year?"

"No matter what happens tomorrow I have learned a lot of things this season what to do and not do on the court."

"That concludes Lucas's interview next up is Duke's Nathan Scott." Lucas hugged his brother before walking out of the room.

It is game time and the RCA Dome is rocking half the crowd is for Duke the other half for Uconn. The game was a very close one-ether team had a big lead. Lucas was guarding Nathan as he was guarding him. At half time Duke was winning by two, 49-47 Nathan had fourteen points Lucas had ten. The second half was like the first very close as the time was going down both Lucas and Nathan was matching each other shoot for shoot. With the time, winding down Duke still had a one-point lead. Lucas was trying to get open but both Nathan and Jake were on him Lucas wasn't going to beat them. With four seconds, left Lucas finally got the ball and put up the three pointer it rattled in and out before.

* * *

Thank you for your reviews as always for the last chapter. I tired to wait to see which teams actully made the games since I suck at picking them. Next chapter is Emily and Richard's wedding I toke some ideas from the show just changed some of the story. Something big happens next chapter for Lucas and Rory some good and some not so good. Once again thank you for reading. 


	9. Chapter 9

With four seconds, left Lucas finally got the ball and put up the three pointer it rattled in and out before the ball fell to the ground Duke won the game 87-86 Lucas fell to his knees with his hands over his face. Nathan walked over, picked him up, and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Lucas you played a great game man I love you." Lucas nodded and hugged Nathan back.

"Congratulations Nate." Was all Lucas could say as he saw Nathan walking over to his teammates. Lucas walked over to the bench with his head down some as his teammates patted him on the back. Lucas looked back on more time to see Nathan getting the MVP trophy. Lucas walked back into the locker room getting ready for all the questions. Lucas walked into the media room after showering he did not want to be in here right now.

"Lucas what did Nathan say to you after the game?"

"It's between brothers so I'm not saying." Lucas answered the questions they had for him like a pro.

Lucas was looking at the awards he won from this season **United States** **Basketball Writers Association (USBWA), John R. Wooden Award, Naismith** **College** **Player of the Year, Adolph F. Rupp Trophy,** **Chip Hilton Player of the Year Award,** **and The Big East Player of the Year.** Lucas was waiting for Rory since it was time for Emily and Richard's wedding he had his suit in a black bag Rory told him he could get dressed there.

"Are you ready to go? Mom and Luke are waiting for us."

"I'm not riding with your mom."

"We're taking your car and she has mine." Lucas nodded and walked out the door behind Rory.

Walking into the Windsor Club Lucas held Rory's hand looking round. Rory looked over at Lucas who shook his head.

"What?"

"Just thinking about all the money people have wasted here."

"More then I will ever see come on you have to get dressed." Rory walked over to her grandmother who was talking to Lorelai about firing someone.

"Grandma you remember Lucas Scott."

"Yes how are you Lucas?"

"Fine, thank you and best wishes for you and Mr. Gilmore." Luke looked over at Lucas.

"Thank you now if I can still Rory away from you."

"Go right ahead." Lucas kissed her before Rory walked away. Luke walked over to him.

"How did you know to say best wishes to the women?"

"I thought everyone knew that." Lucas walked away from Luke taking his suit to the changing room.

After the ceremony Lucas and Rory, were dancing Lucas was trying not to laugh. Rory looked at him and he busted up laughing.

"What is so funny?"

"My girlfriend looks better in a suit then me." Rory smacked his arm as Logan walked over to then too.

"Can I have this dance?" Rory nodded and went with Logan leaving Lucas with men who was just asking him about basketball.

Rory was looking for Lucas she hasn't seen him since she started to dance with Logan. Rory walked into a room and saw Lucas was sitting on a couch drinking a bottle of champaign. Rory sat down beside him and took a drink from the bottle.

"What's wrong?"

"Just tired of answering the same questions about the game one loss all season and people have to bring it up."

"It was the biggest game of the year."

"So you're here to cheer me up I see." Rory nodded and she straddled his lap. Lucas had his hands on her back.

"So Mr. Scott what are we going to do know?"

"Does anyone know where you are at right now?" Rory shook her head no and then Lucas kissed her as he was taking off her jacket. Rory had his tie undone and then started on the buttons. Lucas kissed her neck as he unbuttoned her shirt. Lucas stood up and laid Rory down on the couch as he took off his shirt leaving him in a white shirt. Rory was breathing hard now looking up at Lucas he leaned down and kissed her again. Rory had his belt undone when the door opened it. Lucas jumped off Rory who pulled her shirt over her chest.

"I see you found Lucas okay. Your grandmother is waiting to take pictures."

"I think I'm underdressed right now for pictures."

"I can see that."

"Lor have you found her yet?" Rory closed her eyes when she heard her father.

"No not yet keep looking." To late Chris saw Lucas putting his shirt back on.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Wow mother and father mad at me new record." Lucas said putting the undone tie around his neck.

"Dad this is Lucas Scott my boyfriend." Rory had her shirt buttoned up and tucked in now.

"What the hell were you too doing in here?"

"Trying on each others clothes. You were right your clothes mine are bigger then yours." That got a laugh out of Lorelai and a look from Chris. Luke walked over and saw Lucas was putting his jacket on. That got a comment out of Chris, which started a verbal fight with Luke. Lucas pointed at the back way out of the room, Rory nodded, and they walked out of the room.

Lucas had changed his clothes and was waiting for Rory in his car. Lucas saw Lorelai walking after Luke about something and then Emily grabbing her arm and pulling her back inside the Club Lucas saw that Lorelai was mad. After a few minutes, Rory walked out and she was pissed about something. The drive back to his place was in silence Lucas thought she was mad at him so he didn't sat anything to her. When they got his place, Rory was the first one out of the car and went start up to the apartment. Lucas saw her walking into the bedroom so he sat down on the couch. Lucas saw Rory walking out of the room he eyes were red.

"I'm sorry." Rory looked at him for a second.

"For what?"

"I have no clue but I'm sorry for it." Rory smiled some and sat down beside Lucas.

"You didn't do anything my grandmother did." Lucas let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought when you didn't talk to me that you were made at me for getting caught in the dressing room today. What happened today?"

"Grandma invited my dad to try to get mom back and Luke got mad and left."

"Everything will work out Rory Luke and Lorelai are good together."

"Can I tell you something and if you don't like it we can forget it ever happened?" Lucas laughed some and nodded. "I love you." Lucas looked at her no emotion on his face. "Okay I take it back it never happened. When do you start you off season workouts?"

"I love you too." Lucas said looking her in the eyes and smiling, as was Rory. "But since you never said it then I didn't ether." Lucas turned away from Rory who grabbed his shirt and kissed him. Lucas was now on top of kissing her when Rory wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Bedroom." Was all she said as Lucas looked at her, nodded, and carried her to the bedroom and closed the door.

Rory was asleep when her cell phone rang she reached over for it and saw it was her mom.

"Hi mom."

"No it's me Sookie."

"Hi Sookie is something wrong?"

"Your mom won't come out of her room."

"I come right over I'll see you in thirty minutes.

"It takes longer then that."

"I'm still in Hartford."

"Okay see you soon." Lucas looked over at Rory who was getting dressed.

"Is everything okay?"

"No mom is taking this Luke thing hard." Rory pulled on Lucas's grey hoddie and grabbed his keys. "Is it okay I take your car mom still has mine?"

"I can drive you because I need my car tomorrow."

"Okay get dressed then." Lucas looked over at the clock and saw it was already tomorrow and he need to get to class.

"Is that clock right?"

"Yea why?" Rory saw the time it was eight in the morning and Lucas had class. "You have class okay I'll drop you off then go to moms and then pick you up." Lucas was already dressed and grabbed his books as they walked out of his place.

Rory pulled up behind her car, walked into the house, and saw Sookie was waiting for her.

"Thanks for calling me Sookie is she still in her room?"

"Yep will not come out for anything."

"I will get her out don't worry go back to the Inn." Sookie walked out of the house as Rory walked into Lorelai's room. Lorelai was in her bed covered up even her head.

"Mom are you still breathing?" Lorelai nodded and kept covered up. "Are you going to talk to me?" No movement and Rory poked her in what she thought was her side. "Come on mom talk to me I know you want to." Still no movement and Rory knew what would get her up. "I had sex with Lucas." That did it Lorelai sat up in the bed looking at her daughter. Lorelai noticed the hair, and the hoddie.

"You did you had sex with him."

"Right after we said we loved each other."

"I though you won't going to have sex with him Rory."

"I never said that mom I said we weren't ready for that yet."

"And all of a sudden you too decided that we're ready to have sex. Rory you know what he will do to you."

"Mom I told you he is different then that just give him a chance."

"I have remember the dressing room which started the whole fight between Luke and Chris. It's all Lucas's fault that Luke broke up with me if he hadn't been there then any of that would've ever happened." Rory got off the bed looking at her mom.

"Do not blame this on Lucas I was in the room with him. I was the one who started it mom not him. So if you want to blame anyone then blame me not Lucas." Rory took a breath before starting the rant again. "I'm the one who caused your break up I'm a horrible person after all these years of wanting you and Luke to date I'm the one who broke you guys up. I'm a horrible person I should be band from the town, burned at the gazebo."

"Rory I liked it better when I blaming Lucas. I don't like to blame you for this."

"See even you know it's my fault I'm a horrible daughter." Rory was now crying and Lorelai didn't know what to do now.

"Rory how about we blame Emily for this one not you or Lucas."

"Sounds good to me."

Rory was walking to her dorm when she saw Marty she waved and he waved back at her.

"Hi Rory how are you doing?"

"Good Marty how are you doing?"

"Good so you might want to hand out like we use to you know get some movies and stuff?"

"Yea that might be fun how about tonight I'm free."

Lucas was sitting at his place with nothing to do his classes were canceled. Lucas was just going to drove over and see Rory but knew he should call first.

"Hello."

"Hey are you doing anything tonight?"

There was a hesitation before Rory answered him. "I have a few tests I have to study for tonight sorry."

"I'll see you tomorrow night then."

"Yep see you then." Rory hung the phone up and Lucas knew something was up so he grabbed his hoddie and walked out the door.

Lucas walked up to Rory's dorm and knocked on the door but no one answered. Lucas turned the knobbed, walked inside, and saw Rory in the arms of another man. Lucas was looked at this one last time before leaving the room. Lucas walked over to Logan's room and knocked on the door. Logan opened it and saw Lucas standing their.

"Hey something wrong?"

"Nope I want to get plastered and can't let anyone see me. So I decided to come to you if that's okay."

"Sure we never need a reason to get hammered. Finn we're getting hammered tonight." Finn ran out of his room with three bottles and glasses.

Rory woke up when her phone was ringing she saw that Marty had his arms around her holding her and she get a sick felling in her stomach.

"Hello."

"Come get you boyfriend he is on our couch."

"Logan what are you talking about?"

"Lucas came here last night and we had a few drinks." Rory shoot up off the couch when she heard Lucas's name.

"Lucas was here at Yale last night what time?"

"Around eleven when he came here wouldn't tell us what was wrong."

"I have a good idea I'll be their in a few minutes." Rory put her shoes on and was about to walk out the door when Marty grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"Get Lucas he crashed at Logan's place last night."

"I was thinking how about breakfast first."

"I really need to talk to him."

"We'll get you a few cups of coffee then you can go get him."

"Okay two cups then I need to go."

Lucas woke up with Logan looking at him. Lucas grabbed his head and lay back down on the couch.

"I called Rory about an hour ago she said she was coming right over."

"I never told you about last night did I?"

"You might've but all I remember is you wanting to drink and Finn coming out with the glasses."

"Rory was sleeping with another man last night on the couch looking very relaxed."

"Ace would never do that to you Star it has to be a miss understanding."

"Right like she forget to come here after you called."

"Good point."

"If he shows up tell her I went home." Lucas took some aspirin and walked out the door. Logan was throwing the bottles away when Rory walked in.

"Where is Lucas?"

"He left about an hour ago. Where the hell was you at Ace?"

"I went to breakfast with a friend."

"For two hours must've been one hell of a breakfast."

"I tried calling his cell he must've left it in Hartford."

"Who was he Ace?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Lucas saw you sleeping with someone on your couch lat night."

"I was watching movies with Marty and we fell asleep."

"Then you went to breakfast with him for two hours?"

"We were talking and lost track of time. Did he say anything before he left?"

"Said something about a girl named Brooke when he was walking out."

Lucas never went home but he was at Rory's dorm waiting for her to come back. Lucas was sitting on the couch. Rory walked inside and saw Lucas was sitting there looking at her.

"I'm sorry." Lucas nodded and hugged her. "He is just a friend I should've told you about him and not lied to you I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Rory just please don't lie to me no more."

* * *

Thank you for the reveiws the most of all of my chapters so far. I'm sorry if I counfused you about the game and the outcome. I did use some of the ideas from the show so I wanted to say they own them not me. Next chapter will have some things form the show also just to let you know and something happenes to Lucas and Rory and not everyone is happy about it. 


	10. Chapter 10

School was winding down Lucas and Rory was looking forward for time by there self's. Rory was working for Logan's father and she loved it. Lucas was sitting on his couch when Rory walked inside crying. Lucas walked over to her and hugged her.

"What is wrong Rory?" She didn't answer him just cried into his chest. "What happen Rory please tell me."

"He fired me." Lucas already knew what she was talking about.

"What happened?"

"He said that I don't have what it takes to do this job. Maybe he is right maybe I don't have what it takes to do this Lucas." Lucas cupped her face and whipped her eyes.

"Listen to me Rory you are a great writer he is just a dick."

"Lucas I think I'm going to take a break from Yale."

"No you don't want to do that Rory, just think about everything before deciding on what you want to do. You don't want to run into this thing and make a bad decision." She nodded and they sat down on the couch. "How was your last final?"

"It went well how about yours?"

"I done okay on it. Are you going to tell your mom what you just told me?"

"Yea I think I am I should be headed over to talk to her."

"Good luck with everything." Rory kissed him before walking out of the door.

Lorelai busted into Lucas's apartment and he jumped off the couch.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Do you tell Rory to drop out of Yale?"

"No she talked I listened you might want to try that some time."

"She will go back to Yale no matter what you do."

"It's not up to you or me it will be up to her in the end. Rory will do what ever she wants to."

"Since you came along it has all been bad."

"What are you blaming all of this on me? I had nothing to do with Logan's dad firing her so don't blame this on me." Lorelai walked out of the apartment slamming the door.

Rory walked into the apartment with a box of her things she sat them down and looked at Lucas.

"Can I stay here with you for awhile?"

"Yea you don't even have to ask. Your mom paid me a visit today."

"What did she say?"

"That all of this is my fault."

"None of this is your fault Lucas I need to think about things right now."

"Just make me a deal that you will really think about going back to Yale."

"I need some time to think that is all Lucas."

"Have you registered for classes next semester?"

"Yes I have just in case I decided to go back."

"At least your options are still open." Lucas helped Rory move her things inside and put them away.

"You moved in with him?"

"Yes Lane I'm living with Lucas right now."

"Wow this is the first time you have ever lived with a guy in your life." Rory was pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"I know it's different."

"So where is Lucas at?"

"He had to go left weights today."

"Your mom hasn't been too happy lately."

"I know but I need to do this." Lucas walked inside the apartment, putting his bag down on the floor. "Lucas is back I need to go I'll talk to you later Lane."

"Bye Rory." Rory put the phone on the counter as Lucas walked over to her and kissed her.

"How was your workout?" Rory knew that Lucas hated lifting weights since he told her everyday.

"Funny girl."

"I try what do you want to eat?"

"Are you cooking?"

"Funny boy no I'm ordering."

"Anything but Indian food the smell is awful."

"Come on we haven't had it in a while."

"We had it a few days ago." Rory walked over to Lucas and put her arms around him. "This isn't going to work Rory." She kissed his neck and Lucas closed his eyes. "I'm going to take a shower."

"I'll order the Indian food."

"No order Chinese food."

"We just had Chinese food the other night."

"You know they do have this thing called a stove which does more then what you use it for."

"I know Luke has one at the diner."

"You do know we sound like an old married couple right now."

"Something wrong with that?"

"Not at all." Lucas kissed her while walking to the bathroom. "Take a shower with me and I'll let you order Indian food." Rory nodded as she pulled his shirt off.

Rory was throwing the empty boxes away while Lucas was opening the windows. Rory walked over to him and put her arms around his waist. Lucas turned around and kissed her.

"Are you going to visit your family?"

"Why should I they have Nathan the great son."

"Lucas."

"When the game was over they never came over to ask me if I was okay. They were to busy with Nathan, Keith was the only one to talk to me."

"And that is why Keith is like a father to you."

"Yea it is instead of Dan doing his father things he was to busy talking about the good son not the loser son." Rory took his hand and kissed it.

"Lucas you are not a loser you won all the awards and Nathan won none of them."

"But he won the big fancy ring and I didn't."

"You have three more years Lucas you will win one."

"I know quite getting down on myself I know and this will be the last time I do it." Rory nodded and sat down on the couch. "Are you going to your grandparents Friday?"

"I might if someone goes with me."

"Your mom will go with you."

"I was talking about you."

"Okay."

"Really you would go and have dinner with Emily and Richard Gilmore." Lucas nodded and sat down beside Rory. "Do you remember earlier when I said about being married?"

"Yea what about it?"

"Do you want to do it?" Rory looked over at Lucas and he was serious.

"You want to get married to me?"

"Why not we already live together way not get married."

"I'll play along when do you want to do you want to get married?"

"Now." She looked at him again and he shrugged his shoulders.

"We don't have rings or anything. My grandmother will kill us."

"Well we will go and apply for the licenses and get the blood tests and what ever we have to do."

"You're serious."

"Yea why not."

"What if it doesn't work I don't want to be another number. I still don't know your middle name."

"It will work I love you and you love me right." She nodded and he smiled. "The middle name isn't important right now."

"Lucas tell me or I'll call your mom and tell her we're getting married."

"So we are going to do these then?"

"Not if you don't tell me your middle name."

"Eugene."

"Lucas Eugene Scott." Rory laughed at this and Lucas was looking at her. "So are we really going to do these?" Lucas nodded and got off the couch and reached his hand out to her.

"We need to find a doctor who will give us a blood test and then find some rings." Rory nodded and walked out of the apartment with Lucas.

Rory was getting ready for Friday night dinner. Lucas was coming with her but they were not going to tell them that they are getting married. Lorelai was still mad at Lucas but not with Rory when she told her that, she might be going back to Yale. Lucas has gotten Rory a very simple engagement ring a 14 k gold band with a ¼-carat diamond heart. When they pulled, up to the house, Rory was nervous and Lucas smiled at her.

"Everything will be okay Rory."

"I know I'm over reacting for nothing."

"If you want put the ring on another finger." Rory nodded and put the ring on her right hand. Lucas leaned over and kissed her before getting out of the car. They walked up to the door and the maid let them in. Lorelai was sitting on the couch starring at Lucas who was looking right at her.

"So Lucas what are you up to right now?" Emily asked bring him and Rory club soda.

"I'm just working out and getting ready for the season."

"Are you working?" Richard asked and Lucas nodded.

"A garage here in Hartford a few hours a week."

"Who taught you to work on cars?"

"My Uncle Keith owns a garage in Tree Hill."

"So are you going back to Tree Hill anytime soon?"

"We haven't talked about it yet. We might go for a week or something before school starts."

"Rory is that a new ring on your finger?"

"Yes grandma it is Lucas got it for me." Rory hold out her hand and Emily looked at it.

"Is Lucas treating okay?" Lorelai asked looking at Lucas.

"Yes mom he even lets me eat Indian food."

"How can you stand the smell of that stuff?"

"You get use to it when we eat it every week."

"You eat take out every week?"

"No grandma he is just says we do but we don't really."

"So Rory how is your job going for you?" Rory got a job at another paper in Hartford she was doing the same thing she did for Logan's dad.

"It's going great grandpa I love it."

"So does that mean you're going back to school then?" Lorelai asked and Rory looked over at Lucas. She already knew the answer but wanted to here from Rory again.

"Yes mom we talked about it and I'm looking forward to school again." Lorelai smiled at this knowing her daughter's life is almost back on track. Richard and Emily were both smiling also.

"Richard don't they sound like an old married couple?" Lucas and Rory both laughed nervously.

"Yes they do Emily said like we do." Lorelai saw Rory playing with the ring on her right hand while Lucas was looking at the floor.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews from the last chapter. The Lucas and Rory getting married just came to me on night of righting I wasn't planning on that happening but it did. Like before I took some things from the show so that was not my idea it belongs to them. The moving in seemed better then her living with in her grandparents poolhouse.

Next chapter will Lucas and Rory get married and what is Lorelai's reaction to the posible wedding.


	11. Chapter 11

"Are we really doing this right now?" Rory asked over the phone as she and Lane followed Lucas and Logan to the courthouse.

"I think we are doing this unless you changed your mind."

"No I haven't at least Lane and Logan is here with us."

"I know you wanted your mom here and I'm sorry she doesn't like me. If you want to call her then go ahead I don't care."

"Really you don't care?"

"No call her and I'll see if I can get them to wait for her to come." Rory ended the call to Lucas then called her mom's cell phone.

"Hello."

"Hi moms are you busy today?"

"Not really why are you in trouble?"

"No mom I'm not in trouble, well you might think I will be but I don't think so. I mean you are going to be mad about this and probably not speak to me for a while and if you come here you'll try to talk me out of this but I want to do this."

"Honey what are you talking about why would I be mad at you for? What did you want to ask me?"

"Would you come to the Hartford courthouse?"

"You said you're not in trouble then what are you doing at the Hartford courthouse?"

"Lucasandiaregettingmarried." Rory hung the phone up before Lorelai could answer her.

"Rory what did you say?" Lorelai was sitting at Luke's drinking coffee. When she figured out what Rory had said, she spit coffee everywhere. "Luke we are going to Hartford."

"Lorelai why are we going to Hartford for?"

"Rory and Lucas are getting married."

"Ceaser I'll be back in a few hours." Luke and Lorelai walked out of the diner.

Rory and Lane were sitting in her car looking at Lucas and Logan who was shooting basketball at the near by park.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yes very."

"Are you sure you want to do these Rory marriage is for life."

"I know Lane I made a list last night since Lucas was at Logan's place."

"Let me hear it."

"Well the con side is too young, my family, and his family."

"Well the con side is weak."

"I know the pro side is we love each other, we already live together, and listen to how this sounds Lorelai Leigh Scott I like the sound of that, and Lucas's middle name is Eugene."

"No it's not Eugene is it?"

"Yep I saw his birth certificate."

"That is so funny I have to make fun of him."

"No you have to wait until after the ceremony."

"So you're really going though with this then?"

"Yep."

"How about Lorelai she is going to try to talk you out of this."

"If she does then she can just leave."

"Rory I have known you for years and you would want your mom with you for your wedding."

"Lane I'm happy with Lucas and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with him I love him."

"Well I'm happy for you then and I support you." Lane hugged Rory as they saw Lorelai's Jeep pull up behind them. Lorelai got out of the Jeep, walked over to Rory, and opened the door. She saw Rory in a white dress nothing fancy but it looked new.

"We need to talk young lady." Rory looked over at Lane who mouthed good luck to her.

"You are not getting married to him Rory."

"Why not mom I love him."

"You are only twenty Rory things change."

"Not this mom I know what I want to do."

"Just a few months ago you said you had no idea what you wanted to do, and now you want to get married."

"Yes mom Lucas and I have talked about this for the last month. We have the licenses and done all the blood work and everything. I was hoping my own mother would be at my wedding." Rory had tears in her eyes looking at Lorelai. "I love Lucas mom and not the way I did Jess but I really love him." Rory pushed the hair out of her face since the wind picked up some.

"You need to think about this Rory marriage is forever not just some toured romance."

"You think I haven't thought about that mom I think about my life in ten years from now. Do you know what I see? I see myself with Lucas kids running around me and it scares the hell out of me."

"If it scares you then don't do this."

"It scares me because I love the thought of being with Lucas and having kids with him."

"Rory you're making the biggest mistake of your life here." Rory whipped her eyes and looked at Lorelai who also had tears in her eyes.

"All a little girl ever wants is her mother to be at her wedding. All I wanted was for you and Lane to be at my wedding. I didn't care if no one else from my family was here with me. Mom I'm getting married in," Rory looked down at her watch. "A half an hour if you want to see me get married you'll be there, and if your not I don't want to see you again." Rory walked over to Lane and hugged her crying on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked walking over to Lorelai who was crying also.

"No." Luke kissed her forehead and held her closer.

"What did she say?"

"If I miss her wedding she never wants to see me again."

"What are you going to do?"

"Can we just go home?" Luke looked at her.

"Lorelai you need to think about this your daughter is getting married."

"Can you just please take me home?" Luke nodded and they headed for the Jeep.

Logan walked over to Rory and hugged her. Logan was rubbing her back as she was still crying on his chest. Lucas had to use all of his strength not to walk over to her and hug her.

"Mom left she doesn't want to see me get married Logan."

"Everything is going to be okay Ace."

"I told her if she doesn't come to my wedding then I don't want to see her again."

"Everything will work out Rory."

"I just want people to be happy for us. Lucas has never done anything to hurt me Logan but mom already has her mind made up about him."

"I know Lucas would never do anything to hurt you Rory." Rory pulled away from Logan after a few minutes. She didn't see Lucas anywhere.

"Where did Lucas go?"

"He said to tell you he loved you and will be back in time for the wedding."

Luke saw Lucas was standing by the road and he stopped. Lorelai saw this and got out of the Jeep.

"You have some nerve."

"No you are going to listen to me for once. What you did to Rory wasn't right she is your daughter. I have never done anything to you or her why you hate me I will never know. You always talked about me breaking her heart what do you think you just did to her? We should've told you earlier but we wanted to keep it to ourselves for now. You can hate me all you want to Lorelai, hell my own family does that to me I'm use to it, but don't punish Rory for it she wants you here today so just be here for her." Lucas walked away from a crying Lorelai.

"Luke can we go back?" He nodded as she got back into the Jeep.

Lucas and Rory were standing in front of the judge in his chambers. Rory looked around and saw her mom and Luke walked inside. Rory smiled at her mom who returned it.

"We are gathered her to join Lucas Scott and Lorelai Gilmore in holly matrimony. This two people will embark in a life long journey, which begins today. Does anyone here abject to this marriage?" Everyone looked at Lorelai she just stood there holding Luke's hand. "Do you Lucas Scott take Lorelai Gilmore to be your awfully wedded wife? To have and hold in sickness and health? To forsaking all others. To love, comfort and keep until deaths do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you Lorelai Gilmore take Lucas Scott to be your awfully wedded husband? To have and hold in sickness and health? To forsaking all others. To love, comfort and keep until deaths do you part?" Lorelai was holding her breath now waiting for her answer.

"I do." The rings and more vows to complete the ceremony.

"With the power invested in me by the state of Connecticut I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." Lucas smiled and kissed Rory. "I would like to present Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott." Lucas kissed Rory as Logan and Lane clapped. Lorelai and Luke walked out and went home not waiting for anyone else.

Rory woke up with her head pounding they had spent most of the night with Logan, Finn, Colin, Steph, and Lane at her and Lucas's place. Rory looked over at Lucas who was still sleeping she felt sorry for him since he had to lift today. Rory shook Lucas who groan and turned over to look at her.

"Why did you wake me for?"

"You need to leave soon."

"I'm not going anywhere today."

"You have to go lift weights today."

"My head fells like it's about to fall off."

"I told you last night not to drink." Rory sat up in bed before following back down on the bed.

"We were celebrating Mrs. Scott." She looked at her hand and smiled before kissing him.

"You have to get going."

"I'm seeing three of everything I can't drive."

"Logan will get someone to drive you." Lucas closed his eyes again while Rory was trying to push him out of bed. "You need to go Lucas." Lucas got dressed and grabbed his gym clothes and left.

Rory was all alone cleaning up when she heard a knock on the door. Rory opened it up and saw Lorelai was standing in her doorway.

"Can I come in?"

"Yea come in." Lorelai walked inside and saw the empty bottles of liquor and pizza boxes.

"Seemed like you had a party."

"Yea we celebrated some last night."

"Let me guest Logan was here?"

"Yes him Lane, Steph, Colin, and Finn."

"You know your grandmother is going to blow a gasket and blame me for this."

"Mom just tell her to call me."

"I still can't believe you got married yesterday. Where is the husband at?"

"At Storrs lifting weights like every Monday, Thursday, and Saturday."

"When do you go to work?"

"Tuesday though Saturday and Lucas works everyday but Monday and Sunday."

"So you guys have a routine down now."

"Yes mom we do."

"Rory I'm still not sure about this."

"Mom if you're here to lecture me about Lucas then you can leave."

"I'm not I just want to do somewhere with you. Get some coffee maybe."

"Okay I need to call Lucas and leave him a voice mail." Lorelai nodded as Rory picked the phone up.

Rory and Lorelai walked around Hartford drinking coffee not really talking to each other. They stopped at the same place that Lucas ran into her at.

"For us to be talking neither one of us has done much." Rory said sitting down at a table.

"Rory I love you but I have this feeling that this won't work out for you."

"Mom I love you too and I told you what feelings I have about Lucas and I. I love him more then anything right now."

"Are you pregnant?"

"No mom I'm not pregnant."

"Then why get married now Rory you're only twenty and he is nineteen."

"Mom we love each other and that is all that matters to us why can't you be happy for us mom?"

"Rory I want you to be happy I really do but I don't think I can ever like Lucas."

"Mom Lucas has not done anything to you, you just never given him a chance." Rory looked at her watch and know Lucas was already home. "I'll come this weekend and we can spend the night watching movies just the two of us."

"What about Lucas?"

"He has a basketball camp this weekend."

"They have basketball camps?"

"Yep Nathan is going to be there with him."

"Does his family know yet?"

"Nope he said something about going and seeing them in a few weeks."

"Are you going to go with him?"

"Yea we're driving it will be our mini honeymoon."

"So are you still a Gilmore or are you a Scott?"

"Scott."

"Have you changed everything yet?"

"Yes mom I got a new driver license, Social Security card after I had to send them a copy of or marriage certificate."

"I hope this won't change our relationship Rory."

"Me to mom." They walked back to the apartment with there arms around each other.

Lucas was throwing his clothes into the suite case while Rory was packing things for her moms place Rory's phone rang it was Emily.

"Grandma."

"Are you going to answer it?"

"Not right now I need to finish packing."

"You're going to have to talk to her Rory."

"You're going to have to talk to your family also Lucas now get off my back." Rory closed her eyes knowing that wasn't right for her to yell at Lucas like that. "Lucas I'm sorry for yelling." Her phone rang again this time it was Paris. "Paris."

"Yes Paris."

"Is the paper has to have a misprint in it"

"Was it the paper I work at?"  
"No."

"Then I don't know Paris bye."

"You got married?"

'What does the paper say?"

"Under marriage licenses it says 'Lucas E. Scott 19 of Tree Hill and Lorelai L. Gilmore 20 of Stars Hollow.' So tell me it's a lie."

"It's a lie."

"You got married without telling me."

"Paris the marriage happen when you and Doyle were out of the country."

"You could've waited for me."

"Paris it was only me, Lucas, Lane, Logan, mom, and Luke."

"Your mom was there she hates Lucas."

"Long story I'll tell you when we get back to school." Rory hung the phone up and looked aver at Lucas and smiled. "We're in the paper husband of mine."

"Really so that's way your grandmother is calling you for."

Lucas and Rory were at her car holding hands at the airport.

"So I'll call you when I get to camp."

"Okay I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too."

"I will see you Sunday."

"Yep love yea."

"Love you too." Rory leaned up and kissed him.

Rory walked into her mom's place and sat her bag in her room. Lorelai walked down the stairs and saw Rory was here.

"You're early."

"Lucas had to get an earlier flight. So what do you want to do today?"

"First Luke's then what ever you want to do." Rory's phone rang and she looked at the I.D. and pressed the end button. "Who was it?"

"Grandma she read the paper."

"So you've been avoiding her?"

"Yep how long do you think it will take her to come here looking for me?"

"I say you have a few hours."

"So what do you want to do until she gets here?"

"We can go to Luke's then get the junk food and movies for tonight."

"Sounds like a good plan." The two women walked to the diner with arms linked. Lorelai looked down at Rory's hand and saw the rings on her finger.

Lorelai and Rory were walking home when they saw Emily and Richard Gilmore sitting on the swing. Rory stopped and took a breath and walked up to them.

"Rory why did you not tell us you were getting married?"

"We didn't want to make it a big deal grandma."

"Rory this was your wedding it should have been a huge thing."

"Grandma I done it the way I wanted to have my wedding. Lucas and I are welling to let you plan something but not to big."

"When can we do this wedding party?"

"We're going to Tree Hill when he gets back from camp. I will tell you a full week in advance."

"Okay I will start making some of the plans then."

"Congratulations." Richard whispered in her ear after hugging Rory.

"Thank you grandpa."

"Lucas is okay with this?" Lorelai asked closing the door.

"He will be after I talk to him."

"No way am I going to your grandparents for a wedding party." Lucas said over the phone from camp. Rory was lying in her bed with her eyes closed.

"Come on Lucas it was the only way to get them off my back."

"Your whole family hates me. I won't survive the night."

"I won't let anything happen to you."

"Fine but if anyone says anything to me I'm leaving."

"Thank you Lucas I love you."

"You better love me."

"I do so much."

"Break is over see you tomorrow love you." Lucas hung the phone up as Rory walked out of her room. Lorelai was sitting at the table looking at her.

"So how did it go?"

"He is okay with it."

"So I have decided to give him a chance more so then I have so far."

"Thank you mom it means a lot to me."

* * *

Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter. Their they got married and Lorelai will be lighting up on Lucas later on. I know the dialog was sappy and I can't belive I wrote that. The next chapter will be them telling Lucas's family and friends abot there marrige and a party for both Lucas and Rory which might turn wild with Brooke running Rory's and Nathan running Lucas's parties. 


	12. Chapter 12

Rory was folding the clothes as Lucas was throwing them on the bed she was nervous he smiled at her as she looked up at him.

"What are you smiling about Lucas?"

"You are so cute when you're nervous." Rory crossed her arms as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "They already know about you from there visit."

"When I opened the door in what I slept in really good first impression."

"You always look great Ror and that is why I love you for." He kissed her as they fell onto the bed almost knocking the suitcases off.

At the airport, Rory has already drunk about five cups of the awful coffee as she put it. Lucas looked over at her and took her hand as he put his I pod and turned it on. She looked over at Lucas his eyes closed; he looked so peace with himself not a worry in the world. She on the other hand was still a wreck she didn't want another Lorelai on her hands with his parents. The flight was call, the two boarded the plane, and she looked over at him.

"Where are we going to stay when we get there?"

"Our beach house which no one uses now."

"Why doesn't anyone us the beach house for?"

"Dan bought it for us kids to get out of his hair." He smiled as this and took her hand, then kissed it.

They drove to the beach house and Rory looked around the house amazed the house was as big as her mom's house. Lucas took there bags to the master bedroom with Rory right behind him.

"So what do you think about the place?"

"I love it is so beautiful here." He wrapped his arms around her then kissed her, which didn't last longer before someone was knocking at the door. Lucas walked down the stairs and saw some police were here.

"How did you get into Mr. Scott's house sir?"

"He is my father I'm Lucas Scott."

"I need to see some ID." He pulled out his driver licenses and the cop looked at them.

"Does your father know you are here son?"  
"I was on my way over to see my mother at her café." The officer nodded and walked back to his car. Rory walked down stairs as Lucas was laughing.

"I take it this is not your first run in with Tree Hill's finest?"

"You would be right my dear wife." They both smiled as he kissed her again. "We need to go see mom before the cops call Dan."

Lucas and Rory walked into the café and sat down at the counter. It was very busy today so Lucas was going to help them out some. Haley walked over to them and hugged Lucas as Rory stood behind him.

"Rory right?"

"Yea you are Haley."

"Yea, that is a nice ring." Rory had her hand out as Haley shook it. Rory looked over at Lucas who had his hand in his pocket.

"Thanks Lucas got it for me."

"So how is he treating you?"

"Hales I'm standing right here."

"Come on Rory I have a break lets go talk." Haley grabbed her hand and they went up on the roof.

Fifteen minutes seem like a lifetime for Lucas who kept looking at the stairs. He heard the door shout and saw the two women laughing and he closed his eyes.

"Right in the middle of the pool he pulled his shorts down and flashed Peyton."

"Why did you do that for?" Rory asked sitting down beside Lucas.

"She said he had no balls then he said he did and then she said prove it so that is when he pulled his trunks down. After that he was never allowed back into the pool." Rory was laughing as Lucas had his head on the counter.

"Hales how much did you tell Rory?"

"We just started we are having what did you call it a movie night." Rory nodded as she wrapped her arm around Lucas.

"What am I suppose to do tonight?"

"Go to the river court and play ball or spend sometime with your family."

"Right I would love to here Dan telling me how Nathan is the better player then I am. I think I will pass on that Hales but thanks."

"Sorry Lucas."

"Well I'm going to let you two have your movie night. Are you going to be at the house tonight?"

"Nope staying at Haley and Nathan's apartment so Nathan will be staying with you tonight have fun." Rory kissed him before her and Haley walked out of the café.

"Lucas take over for me, we have a lot of talking to do. How about we call Peyton and Brooke to come over they have a lot of good stories to tell you." Karen walked out and hugged Lucas and they talked about everything since they last saw each other.

After the stop at the store and buying them out of every single piece of candy, they headed back to Haley's place. Peyton and Brooke were already waiting for them.

"Guys you remember Rory Lucas's girlfriend." They nodded and walked inside of the apartment.

Lucas was at the river court when Skills, Junk, Fergie, and Mouth walked up to him. He passed the ball to Skills who made the shoot.

"Well look who it is Mr. Basketball himself."

"What up guys." Lucas knocked fists with everyone

"Are you here to play or just watch?"

"Yea the wi... girlfriend is with Haley watching movies and talking about me."

"Haley told us about her she seems cool."

"She is great I love her man."

"You loved Brooke and Peyton dawg."

"This is different then what I had with them." They were playing two on two which Lucas and Junk won by three points.

"So when are we going to meet this Rory Gilmore?"

"Tomorrow guys we will meet at the café for breakfast."

"Come on Junk we are taking Mr. Basketball down this time."

Rory was laughing as each girl told Lucas's most embarrassing moment to her. She was having so much fun with them even Brooke was not as she was before to her she was nice.

"Brooke I know the perfect man for you."

"I like the sound of that tell me."

"Well he is blonde, has loads of money, drives fancy cars, and is my ex Logan Huntzberger."

"Wait is he part of the paper Huntzberger's."

"Yep his father owns it but he is a dick."

"Rory I have to ask is that a weeding ring on your finger?" Peyton asked and Rory looked down at her hand.

"Maybe."

"You and Lucas are married?" Haley asked looking at the three women who was in the room.

"Maybe." Brooke grabbed Rory purse and was looking throw it. She pulled out her driver license.

"Lorelai L. Scott you did marry him when did his happen?"

"Right before he went to basketball camp."

"We have to have a bachelorette party for you."

"No Lucas and I already said no parties when we are here."

"Come on Rory we have to since you didn't let us before."

"I have to talk it over with Lucas first." Brooke clapped as the four went back to the movies.

Nathan was sitting in the living room of the beach house when Lucas walked inside. He sat down beside his brother and grabbed the remote from him.

"So have you told anyone else?"

"Who would I tell?"

"How about mom or dad to start with."

"Well Nate I would but you know Dan and how he would react to this. He will start talking about how she will bring my game down. I will tell them before we leave but not until she is ready."

"Yea Dan will do that to you and her so we need to have a bachelor party for you big bro."

"Nathan you are supposed to have them before the wedding not after it."

"You never gave me the chance Lucas so we will invite the boys over maybe some live entertainment."

"I will have to talk to Rory about this first." The guys went back to the basketball game they were watching on ESPN Classic.

Rory walked into the beach house after Haley dropped her off she was going to talk to Lucas. She walked inside and saw Nathan was on the couch sleeping as Lucas was in the chair. She smiled to herself before walking over and sitting on Lucas's lap, which got a groan out of him. He opened his eyes and saw Rory was sitting on his lap and moved his hands to her waist.

"I'm glad it was you and not Nathan who done that." She kissed him when the kiss started to heat up they heard Nathan clear his throat.

"Sorry to break this up but you need to talk to each other right bro. Rory welcome to the Scott family I hope you know what you got yourself into." Rory nodded as Nathan walked out the door and saw Haley was waiting for him.

"How does Nathan know we got married?"

"I told him when we were in camp; he saw the ring before I put it in my locker."

"Well Brooke, Peyton, and Haley might have found out last night also."

"Brooke was the one who found out right."

"Well Peyton saw the rings and then Brooke looked in my bag and found my driver license. They want to have a party for me tomorrow."

"Well Nathan wants to have a party tomorrow too. How about this we let them so they get off our backs."

"If something happens then we tell each other but please let nothing happen." He nodded and kissed her again. "I need to call Lane you call Logan and they can fly down today."

Lucas and Rory were on there way to tell his parents about the marriage both of them were nervous. They pulled into the driveway and Rory looked at the huge house not as big as her grandparent's house but a nice size.

"This is your house?"

"Yep the Scott house of horrors and your host will be Dan Scott himself."

"Was it that bad?"

"Let's just say that Nathan and I were woke up at five in the morning to go run and shoot around every other day. In between those days we lifted weights, which are the reason why I hate doing them now."

"So are we going to go inside or sit in the car all night?"

"I vote for setting in the car all night." She got out of the car and saw he was still sitting in it. When he got out of the car, she took his hand as they walked up to the door. He opened the door and walked to the kitchen where he saw his mom was talking on the phone. Dan walked in and saw Lucas then he walked to the living room.

"Mom we have something to tell you and Dan."

"Deb I'll call you back later Lucas and Rory are here. How are you doing Rory?"

"Fine Mrs. Scott how are you?"

"I'm good and you can call me Karen if you go to the living room I'll bring some lemonade out." They walked out and sat on the loveseat. Karen sat the lemonade down while sitting next to Dan. "Okay Lucas what do you want to tell us?"

"You remember the camp I went to with Nathan a few weeks back?" They nodded and he went on. "Well right before I left Rory and I got married." They didn't know what to say to them Karen and Dan was just sitting there looking at them.

"You do know this is going to hurt your basketball Lucas you will try to do too much."

"Dan I played my best games after I meet Rory. We didn't come here to get your approval from you or mom."

"What does Rory parents think about this?"

"My mother is against it and my father doesn't know yet."

"Your parents are not together?"

"No sir and right now I'm not talking to my father."

"Why did you not tell us Lucas so we could be at your wedding?"

"Mom it just happened so fast and I'm sorry I did not tell you." Karen walked out of the room as Dan smiled at Lucas.

"Good job son made your mother mad at you." Lucas just stood as did Rory and they left.

Logan, Finn, Colin, Steph, and Lane all came to Tree Hill on Logan father's private jet. They were staying with Lucas and Rory who had plenty of room at the beach house. He was on the couch with Rory's head on his lap. Lucas was playing with her hair as they were waiting for their friends to get here. The door opened and they saw all of them walking in. Finn held up the booze that he had just got. Rory hugged them all while Lucas was calling everyone else so they could get ready. They were waiting at the beach house for Nathan, Jake, and the guys from the river court to get here. Logan had gotten all the alcohol for the night as Nathan was brining everything else. When they got here, Lucas introduced everyone to each other as they started the party. Lucas and Nathan knew that stripers would be a bad idea with them so they were going out for the entertainment. They walked out of the house and saw a Hummer Limo was waiting for them thanks to Logan.

Rory was with the women as they were going to a bar then a club. Brooke handed everyone fake ID before they left the apartment. She was not looking forward to this since she really didn't know Brooke that well. They saw a limo and decided to see if it was the men's limo so Brooke walked over to the driver.

"Yep let's go inside and do a little spying on them."

"Brooke we don't want to see naked women rubbing themselves all over our men." Peyton said as Brooke looked over at her friend

"They have male dancers right beside the women dancers we spy on the men then go and watch the guys dance."

"What if the guys see us here?" Rory asked while they were getting out of the limo.

"Then we join them and have one hell of a party." They walked into the club and saw the guys were having a good time except for Lucas who was just sitting there drinking a beer. They all looked over at Rory who smiled and she was walking over to him. She was right behind Lucas when she jumped onto his lap and kissed him. He didn't kiss back which made her smile some then he did kiss her back.

"What are you doing here?" She raised her shoulders at him.

"I have no clue you want to get out of here?" He nodded and the two left in the limo that Logan had for them.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter. Well as you can see Dan and Karen didn't take the news well but everyone else did. I like Brooke and Logan together they seem that they would fit well. Next chapter will be some more of the friends together and some Lucas and Lorelai interaction. 


	13. Chapter 13

As the party went to the beach house, more and more people started to show up. The River Court guys were here and some of there friends from high school were here now. Lucas and Rory just hung around outside sitting on the sand watching the water.

"Mom said she was going to light up on you."

"You know Rory I want your mom to like me, but I'm not going to lose sleep over it if she doesn't like me."

"I just want you two get along make it easier on me."

"Brooke said she was having a late shower for you tomorrow afternoon."

"Why is she doing this for?"

"She wants to like you and wants you to like her. Peyton and I hurt her bad but she forgave us as I did when I caught her sleeping with that other guy I couldn't get mad with her since I done the same thing to her."

"Do you think Brooke and Logan will make a good couple?"

"Does Logan mind spending money?"

"What do you think he got a privet plane and a limo?"

"Then yea they will be good together." He kissed her as they laid down on the sand. He ran his hand up her shirt as she pulled his over his head. He reached down and unzipped her pants then she unzipped his pants.

Rory woke up still on the beach with a blanket wrapped around her and Lucas. She was laying on top of him as she saw some people were coming.

"Lucas we need to get dressed." He mumbled something into her shoulder as she laughed at him.

"People are coming we need to get dressed." She rolled off and quickly got dressed under the blanket. He pulled his shorts on as the two walked back to the house. When they get inside, they saw Jake and Peyton cuddled on the couch sleeping. They walked upstairs and Rory opened the bathroom door then she covered her eyes and closed the door.

"Sorry." Lucas looked at her; her face was red as he busted up laughing.

"What is going on in the bathroom?"

"My ex and your ex were having sex in the shower." He busted up laughing, as did Rory.

"How about we go to the master bath and shower?" She nodded and he grabbed her hand as they went to the bedroom then the bathroom.

Rory walked down the stairs and saw Brooke talking to Logan she walked past them and grabbed the coffee.

"Ace we were not having sex in the shower."

"Logan you can do what ever you want."

"Rory really we were not having sex in the shower. I was drying off and Logan was in the shower if you would have uncovered your eyes you would have seen that." Lucas walked down and both Logan and Brooke noticed that his and Rory hair was still wet. "But it looks like someone did." Rory took her coffee and walked into the living room as Brooke laughed and Lucas shook his head. "So did you Broody?"

"We are married Brooke."

"So was last night the first time you two had sex outside?" Logan asked making Brooke laugh more.

"You want the truth nope." He walked away as Brooke looked over at Logan.

"Lucas come back here we want answers."

Lucas walked out to the porch and sat down beside Rory who was watching the waves while drinking her coffee. She took his hand as they both were just sitting there not saying anything.

"I love you." He smiled at her then kissed her on the side of the head.

"I love you to."

"So are we going to talk to your parents again?"

"I don't think so when are we going back home?"

"Lucas we just got here we can't leave already."

"Yea we can I don't mind."

"Our tickets are for Saturday so we are here until then." He rolled his eyes as she kissed him again.

"Now let's go to your mom's café and hopeful she will give us food."

"My mom might spit in your food"

"No she won't. Will she?" He laughed at her before they went to the car.

When they got to the café Logan and Brooke was talking to each other as was Jake and Peyton also Nathan, and Haley. They pulled two more chairs up when Karen walked over to Lucas.

"Lucas can I talk to you please?" He nodded and walked into the back with his mom. "When you told me yesterday that you got married I reacted badly to it. If you are happy Lucas then I'm happy for you. It was just that I didn't get to see my oldest son get married that is what upset me the most. Dan would be pissed no matter what since he didn't get a say of whom you were going to spend the rest of your life with."

"Thank you mom this means a lot for me and Rory. I'm still sorry for not calling you before it happened." They hugged as Karen walked out to Rory.

"Rory I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday if you and Lucas are happy then so am I. Welcome to the family." She hugged Rory before taking there orders

The week went fast for them and they were now getting ready to get back to Hartford since Lucas had some summer practices he had to go. They were going for a quick stop off in Stars Hollow it was Lorelai's idea to start 'Campaign like Lucas' which is what she was calling it. It was Lucas's turn to get nervous on the flight home and so was Rory some this was going to be a make of break night for Lucas and here mom.

They pulled up to the house and saw Lorelai was sitting outside like she was waiting for them to come here, which was a scary thought for Lucas. As they walked up the steps her eyes were still on him as his was on her.

"Rory, Lucas how was your trip?"

"It was good mom how have you been?"

"Good could I talk to Lucas for a second?" Rory looked over her shoulder at Lucas before walking into the house. "I might have been wrong about you Lucas you have been good for Rory. You helped her figure out her life and I know you had something to do with that. I am starting to trust you please don't do anything to make me regret that."

"I promise I won't Lorelai."

"Your speech was pretty impressive at your wedding."

"Yea I was thinking about what I was going to say to you if you showed up. So I had three different speeches wrote and decided on which one to tell you."

"You picked a good one." She saw his hands were still in his pockets and was looking at the door. "I think our first section is over we done well."

"Yea we did, I'm going to find Rory now." He walked inside the house and saw she was in her room looking at a magazine.

"So how did it go with mom?"

"We talked no yelling so it went well." He laid down beside her on the bed as she took his hand.

"Summer camp is going to be starting soon."

"Yea I know so I will be all alone."

"Yea for what a few hours a day what will you ever do?"

"Have my lover come over and do things that my husband won't do for me." He looked over at her she was smiling at him.

"Like what?"

"Clean, cook, do my laundry, make our bed."

"So your lover is going to be your maid?"

"Yea is going to be shirtless all the time wearing shorts that ride up his." Lucas kissed her, which made her smile into the kiss as he was now lying almost on top of her. She had her hands under his shirt. Lucas broke the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"Your mom and I are just now talking so how about we go out and sit with her." He leaned down and kissed her again before getting off the bed. The two walked out and saw Lorelai was not mad she was kissing Luke on the couch.

"Sorry mom Lucas and I are going for a walk." Lorelai raised her hand but not breaking the kiss with Luke.

They walked around the town and reached the basketball court where three guys were playing. Dean was one of them and the other two were the same from before Lucas looked at her like a puppy who wanted to come home with her.

"One game now go." He kissed her before running over to the other guys and the four started to play. She watched him he was having fun playing again, which was lost after missing that shoot in the finals. She heard him laughing while getting the rebound away from Dean. She saw Dean looked over at her she smiled and waved a little. The last she heard about him he was still married and they were happy. She watched as Lucas kept making every shoot he put up after the game was over Lucas and one of the other guys won the game. Dean and Lucas walked over to Rory as Dean smiled a little at her.

"Hi Rory how are you doing?"

"I'm good Dean how are you?"

"Good so you and Lucas got married."

"Yea over a month ago how is your marriage going?"

"We are good everything is good. Well guy I need to get home take care."

"You to Dean it was nice talking to you." He nodded while walking away. Lucas sat down between Rory's legs as he whipped his head with his shirt. Rory leaned down and kissed him as the two sat there watching the sunset.

Rory was cleaning the apartment as Lucas was at practice and she had nothing else to do. The door opened and Brooke and Logan walked into the apartment kissing. She was watching them as they started to take off there clothes neither seeing Rory standing in the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing in my living room you two?" They looked up at Rory who had her hands on her hips.

"I thought you said they weren't home." Brooke said fixing her shirt.

"I knew Lucas wouldn't be here, but Rory I thought she had to work."

"I did but they called me and gave me the day off. What the hell are you doing here?"

"We need a place to ourselves and since we thought no one was here."

"So you two was going to have sex in my apartment?" They looked at each other and nodded. "What are you doing here Brooke?"

"Visiting friends."

"Do you guys want to stay and do something since Lucas will not be coming home for a few hours and I'm tired of cleaning?"

"How about we go out to eat lunch?" The three of them left the apartment.

Lucas walked into the apartment and lay down on the couch beside Rory she played with his hair as his eyes closed.

"Tough day today?"

"You have no idea. You would think that finishing second would give you an easy day for the first day of practice but no it was worse then last year." She rubbed his chest some as he moved his head onto her lap.

"So when is your next practice?"

"One next three weeks then we go two for a month then regular practices with me only getting Sunday and another day off during the week."

"Guess who was here toady?"

"Who Dan?"

"No Logan and Brooke were going to get in on right here on our couch."

"Why here and not Logan's place?"

"His parents are having a party so this was the only open place and they thought we were not going to be home."

"We really need to change locks on this place."

"We went out for lunch since you weren't here to keep me company."

"I'll make it up to you."

"How are you going to do that?" He pulled her head down and kissed her until her show came back on. "Sorry I've been watching this movie and I need to see who the killer is." He closed his eyes as she was still running her hand in his hair. The movie ended and she looked down to see Lucas was sleeping she kissed his forehead before slipping from under his head. Lucas woke up and saw all the lights were off and he was covered up and Rory was not with him on the couch again. He walked into the bedroom and saw she was asleep so he went and got ready for bed then slipped beside her. In her sleep, she moved as close as she could to him. He kissed her hair and went back to sleep.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter. So Lorelai is starting to like Lucas and no I'm not going to make her regret trusting Lucas. Next chapter as school starts what will happen with the distance between Lucas and Rory? 


	14. Chapter 14

They were getting ready for Emily's wedding party which neither one wanted to go. Rory looked over at him he was finishing his tie as she was putting her shoes on.

"We go talk to my grandparents then we can leave and go have movie night with my mom."

"Rory you told your grandmother she could do this for us, if you don't then she will get seriously pissed off at as." He kissed her and then the two of them were going to her grandparents.

They walked into the house as everyone clapped and shook their hands. They didn't know anyone here but they played the part of the good couple and talked to everyone. The guys who watched basketball talked about the championship game, which was making him mad. Lorelai walked over to Lucas and three men who were talking to him.

"Excuse me guys I need to talk to my son-in-law for a few minutes." They nodded as she took his arm and walked outside with him.

"Thank you Lorelai I really needed to get out of there."

"Yea you looked like it, take your time I will cover for you." He nodded and sat down on the rail. He saw Rory was talking to people and having a nice time. He loosened his tie and undone the top button. Richard walked outside not noticing Lucas was out their.

"Lucas what are you doing out here?"

"Same reason you are getting away from them." He took a sip of his drink.

"How was your trip home?"

"Good my parent weren't to happy about it in the beginning, but my mom come around and was happy for us."

"What about your father?"

"He would've been mad no matter what since he didn't pick my wife."

"Well I'm happy for the two of you."

"Thank you Richard that means a lot." Richard walked back inside as Lucas was still watching Rory. She saw him and waved for him to come over to her. He fixed his tie before walking inside.

"Lucas you remember Paris and this is her boyfriend Doyle." He shook Doyle's hand.

"Nice to meet you Doyle and Paris always a pleasure to see you."

"You to Lucas so how is married life treating you Lucas?"

"I love every minute of being married to Rory."

"So what are you two going to do when school starts Rory at Yale and you at Uconn?"

"We will figure something out Paris was still have a few weeks." Rory said looking over at Paris to tell her to drop the subject. The night went on, people were finally leaving as Lucas, and Rory thanked everyone who came here.

"Well that was a nice party right Rory."

"Yes grandma Lucas and I need to get home he has practices in the morning and it is a long drive to Storrs."

"Well drive safely." Rory hugged her grandmother before taking Lucas's hand.

Rory was getting her bags ready for her move back to New Haven. She didn't want to leaver her place but knew she had to. Lucas walked in from practice and saw her things were by the door. She walked out and had tears in her eyes just seeing him standing in the doorway. He walked over and grabbed the bags from her as they loaded her car. He was going to follow her in his car, which would be full also. After the things were in the cars, they were on there way to New Haven. When they got to her new dorm room, she saw her new roommate since Paris was living off campus. She was a little shorter then Rory with dark hair and green eyes.

"Are you Lorelai Gilmore?"

"Yea but it's Scott now and call me Rory."

"Nice to meet you Rory, I'm Holly Jones." Lucas walked into the room carrying the bags from the cars. Holly was watching him as Rory pointed to her room. "Who is that cute guy?" Rory smiled as she heard Lucas yell about something.

"Lucas Scott."

"Very sweet that your brother is helping you move." Lucas walked out rubbing his arm. He walked back out to the car. "Is he seeing anyone?"

"Yea he is."

"I guess I have to work a little harder for him then." She pulled her shirt down some, which got a laugh out of Rory.

"He is in a very committed relationship right now."

"What is he married?" Rory nodded and she looked at Rory's hands. "He is not your brother is he?"

"No he is my husband for about two months now."

"I'm so sorry I had no idea." She saw him walking into the room again, noticed his silver wedding ring on his hand, and smacked her head. "I should've known why your brother would help you move into your dorm for."

"It is fine no hard fillings."

"So how long have you two been together for?"

"About a year now."

"And you are already married. That is kind of sudden don't you think?"

"Yea it is but we love each other and want to spend the rest of our lives together."

"So when are you do?"

"What?"

"You're pregnant right?"

"No that is not why we married for."

"Can we just start over because I'm not making a good first impression?" Holly's face was red as Rory laughed some.

"Yea lets just start over but not with a how I'm Rory nice to meet you thing we can keep that no need to do that again."

"Yea that is good I will be in my room if you need anything." Holly walked into her room as Lucas walked over to the couch and sat down. She walked over and sat down beside him as he took her hand.

"My roommate thought you were my brother."

"Really that would just be wrong what we do to each other." She smacked his arm as he laughed. "So this is it." She nodded and he knew she was going to cry. "Hey it is not like we haven't done the whole long distance thing before the only difference is that we are married now. After I get my schedule we will sit down and figure out when we will see each other."

"I know but it has been so long since we were apart I just don't want that to happen."

"Either do I but we have to Rory it's only a few months until Thanksgiving."

"Are you going to have any games to play like last year?"

"I don't know yet the schedules aren't out." He kissed her temple as she snuggled closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her back and rubbed it some.

Lucas didn't leave Rory's dorm until nine at night so he was there all day. They walked around Yale as he went with her to get her books before they went out to eat. He throws his keys on the counter as he got a bottle of water. The place was way to quite for him with no movies going on or Rory talking with her mom all the time on the phone. He was in bed looking up at the ceiling not being able to sleep. He turned to his side and saw the bed was empty and cold to him.

Rory was having the same problem as she was looking to the side of the bed that Lucas would've been. She never thought that she would miss someone other then her mom as she missed Lucas. She reached over for her phone and wondering if Lucas was awake right now, so she could talk to him. She pushed the number two until the started to ring.

"Hello."

"Did I wake you up?"

"No I can't really sleep."

"Me either how sad are we right now?" She heard him laugh which made her smile.

"Yea we are sad I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"Did you get everything unpacked that I didn't get done?"

"Yea I did. I even went out and get me some coffee for in the morning."

"Did you take the coffee maker with you?"

"Of course I did you would never us him and then he would fell left out. With me he will be used all the time."

"Ok so how is your new roommate?"

"She is different."

"This coming from a Gilmore, I've seen what you and your mom are like and you are calling her different."

"I'm a Scott now and yes she would fit in with the Gilmore's just fine." She yawned and closed her eyes.

"Get some sleep I'll call you tomorrow love yea."

"Love you to." She put the phone on the nightstand and then went to sleep.

Rory walked out of her room and saw Holly already had coffee made and saw reading the newspaper.

"You made coffee."

"Yea I kind of have an addiction to caffeine I hope you don't mind."

"No Lucas hardly ever makes me coffee in the morning."

"So what does Lucas do?"

"He goes to school at Uconn and plays basketball."

"Do you like basketball?"

"I didn't until meeting Lucas and then I started to watch the games." A knock on the door and Rory walked over to answer it. She Logan was standing on the other side with a box of Danishes and a thing of six coffees. She hugged Logan as Holly was looking at them.

"Nice to see you to Ace."

"I was trying to grab the box not hug you." She finally had the box and sat back down on the couch with Logan right behind her. "Logan my roommate Holly, Holly my friend Logan."

"What do you only hang around blonde guys or something?"

"Yep why waste my time with anyone else?"

"So how do you know Logan?"

"He is my ex."

"So you dated him and married the other blonde wow luck girl."

"Yep and now he is dating Lucas's ex." Holly shook her head as she grab Danish and walked into her room.

"So Ace have you talked to Lucas yet?"

"No he has to workout today so he will call me this afternoon."

"So how was your first night without the hubby?"

"It sucked I could even go to sleep until I talked to him last night."

"Wow that bad. I hate to see your phone bill." She nodded and finished off her third cup of coffee. "Slow down on the coffee no wonder you can't sleep at night."

"Coffee doesn't keep me awake and if say it does you will face Lorelai Gilmore."

"When is your first class?"

"Tomorrow morning. How about yours?"

"Tonight at five."

"Are you going to go?"

"Of course you go to the first six classes and then you skip every seventh class."

"You have this down after four years."

"One day Ace you will know how this system works."

"I happen to like class Logan now I need to shower."

"I don't think that hubby would like that but if you are offering I'm their." She stuck her tongue out at him before walking back into her room.

Lucas walked into the apartment, picked up the phone, and sat down on the couch. He waited as the phone rang.

"Hello." He heard her out of breath.

"Sounds like someone needs to hit the gym with me more often."

"Right me in the gym all sweaty and gross."

"Well that would mean we could shower together after wards."

"So how was your workout?"

"It was ok for once I had fun. What did you do today?"

"Nothing really went out to lunch with Logan called mom nothing major."

"So how is Yale still standing I only saw your room and the little coffee shop around the corner?"

"Yep I have a meeting with at the paper tomorrow. That is after class in the morning."

"I have to drive to Storrs and get my books, while I'm in Storrs we are going to play some five-on-five."

"So I will see you on Friday?"

"Yea I can't wait to see you."

"Me neither." They talked until it was time for them to go to sleep. The seconded nights sleep was a little easier for the two of them but not much.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews as always. Them going to different school is not going to be a major thing. I'm not going to have them cheat on each other I will write it like the other school writing that was done in the eairler chapters. I'm thinking about things for the next chapter, so I don't have anything to tell you about what will happen next. 


	15. Chapter 15

Friday couldn't come fast enough for Rory after going to her grandparents alone since Lucas had class tonight she was on her way to the apartment. She opened the door and saw glow off candles were all over the living room. She saw him was standing in the living room with flowers in his hands. She walked over to him and kissed him. Lucas put the flowers on the couch as his hands were now on her waist.

"I missed you so much." She said while he was kissing her neck. He looked up at her before getting down on one knee.

"The first time I asked you to marry me we were just laying on the couch you were on top of me and thought I was joking about it. Now I want to do this right, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Scott will you marry me in front of all our friends and family?" He had a plan silver ring in his hands.

"Are you crazy?" He smiled at her she already knew the answer to her question.

"Just a little bit what do you say?"

"Sorry I'm already married my husband would never go for this." She started to walk away until he grabbed her arm. They were both smiling; she went down on her knee in front of him.

"Will you just answer the question so we can go to the bedroom?"

"Of course I will marry you again." He put the ring on her right hand and kissed her. He picked her up and walked into the bedroom with her laughing the whole way.

Rory was the first to wake up her head was on his arm. This was the first time in a week she slept all night. She looked up at her husband happy to be home with him. She kissed his chest and he started to move some. She got out of bed, grabbed his shirt, and walked out to the kitchen and she saw a coffee maker he must have gotten it. She made a pot of coffee and decided to call her mom.

"Do you have a death wish?"

"Good morning to you to mom I have some news for you."

"What you're not pregnant are you?"

"No mom, I'm getting married."

"Does Lucas know about this he might get upset about it?"

"Mom Lucas and I are getting married in front of everyone we are going to have a big wedding."

"Wow so I get to actually plan your wedding this time?" Rory heard her mothers voice she was fully awake right now.

"Yep we can get everything that you ever wanted." Rory felt Lucas's arms slide around her waist as he kissed her neck.

"I can hear you two tell lover boy to hold his horses, so you can talk to me about your wedding." Lucas smiled and walked over to the couch and laid down. She walked over and lay between his legs still talking to her mom. "So what kind of dress do you want?"

"Mom we are not doing this until our anniversary so why are we talking about dresses?" He was kissing her neck again. "Mom how about this we come to Stars Hollow next weekend and we can talk all you want about the wedding."

"Fine I will call you later." When Rory hung the phone up, she kissed him on the lips holding onto his neck.

"So did she take the news better then before?"

"Yep she wants to start to plan the wedding right away."

"You did tell her we are waiting until the summer right?"

"Yep I told her on our anniversary."

"Your grandmother will be happy to finally get to plan your wedding." She kissed him again as he moved out from behind her. He was on top of her kissing her neck.

"I missed you so much." He lifted her shirt up over her head.

They were still on the couch covered up as Lucas ran his hand up her arm and into her hair. She was asleep he just wanted this moment to last forever as he kissed her hair. She opened her eyes and rolled over to look in his eyes and she kissed him.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Just wishing you didn't have to leave tonight."

"Me neither I just want to stay here with you."

"You better take a shower and get ready to leave."

"Are you going to be joining me?" He nodded and they walked into the bathroom.

Rory drove back to New Haven smiling and looking at the new ring on her right hand. She was so happy nothing could bring her down until she saw him sitting on the couch of her dorm room talking to her roommate.

"What are you doing here?"

"My girlfriend lives here."

"You are dating my room mate?"

"Well not dating but we are having a lot of fun." She was looking at his smiling face. "I didn't know where you lived I didn't see Gilmore on anything."

"It's Scott now."

"You got married to that guy, how long have you known him little over a year and you got married to him?"

"I love him and he loves me. He didn't run at the first sign of trouble unlike you. Lucas is the best guy I have ever been with. You on the other hand are the worst man anyone could ever be together with. You said you loved me then after that night you left me for some blonde hair slut. I hate you so much Jess."

"Then why did you sleep with me the next time you saw me Rory?" She just ran into her room and started to cry. She knew she couldn't call Lucas so she done the next best thing and called Logan.

Rory woke up and saw Lucas was sitting at the computer chair asleep. She knew she called Logan because he was here when she went to sleep. She walked over to him and stroked his cheek as his eyes opened.

"What are you doing here?"

"Logan called me and told me you were upset that Jess was here so I came over as fast as I could."

"What about your class?"

"I can miss a class Rory I need to make sure you were ok that is all that matters to me." She nodded and kissed him.

"I'm fine and you can still make it to your class if you leave right now."

"Are you sure you are ok?"

"I'm fine I just needed someone to come over and talk to me that is way I called Logan instead of you."

"Logan is a great friend Rory with him here I know you are going to be ok." He kissed her again before leaving her room.

She walked out and saw her roommate was sitting on the couch drinking coffee she was going to tell her about Jess.

"Who was that guy here last night?"

"That was Jess he works at a printing press near here."

"Jess that is right I use to date him."

"Is there anyone who you haven't dated that I know now?"

"I don't know name all the guys you know." They both laughed as Rory drank her coffee. "I just wanted to tell you that when things get serious Jess almost always leave he done that twice that I know of."

"I don't want anything serious with Jess just looking for some fun right now."

"Just be careful."

"I will so tell me about your weekend."

"Lucas proposed to me again and on or one year anniversary we are ruining our vows." She showed her the other ring that Lucas got her.

"I wish I had a man like Lucas."

"Well his is all mine you can't have him."

"Does he have a brother?"

"Yea Nathan he goes to Duke and is dating Lucas's best friend Haley."

"Do you have any single friends?"

"Yea Finn the next time he comes over I will introduce you to him."

"Finally a single friend."

"What about Jess?"

"Who knows and who cares Jess is just for fun. Speaking of fun I saw your husband leaving your room this morning."

"Yea I was upset about Jess so I called Logan, who in turn called Lucas who stayed the night."

"Wow he is great driving all the way her because you were upset."

"Yea he is."

* * *

Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter. So Lucas asked her to marry him was just something I put in there it seem the right time to do it. I want your option on what she happen next.Should Rory get pregnant and they have to decied if he goes Pro or should Ido that after she gets out of school and which will be his junior year and they still have to make the choice. If you have ideas tell me so I can have a filler chapter before basketball season starts back up for Lucas. Once again thank you for reading and reviewing. 


	16. Chapter 16

School was going for the both of them and they only saw each other on the weekends, which were driving them both crazy. Rory was walking from class when Logan walked over to her.

"Hey Ace."

"Logan I have not seen you around lately."

"Yea been busy."

"With?"

"You will find out later, now where are you off to?"

"Stars Hollow to visit mom, then Hartford to see Lucas."

"So how is operation like Lucas going for her?"

"They are some what getting along."

"Is that why you are happy for?"

"Some of it."

"What are you not telling me?"

"You will have to wait for it. I want coffee you want coffee?"

"Sure it's on me." He slung his arm around her as they walked to the coffee shop.

Rory was on her way home to Hartford she knew she was supposed to see her mom first but she had to see Lucas. She walked in the door and he had a book on his chest sleeping. She walked over to him and sat down beside him. His eyes opened and saw her looking at him smiling.

"Hi wife of mine."

"Did I wake you up?"

"That is fine; I wasn't expecting you for a few hours."

"I had to see you." She kissed him as his hands started to go under her shirt she pulled away. "I have to go see mom and I might stay the night."

"No dinner tonight?"

"Nope they are flying over seas." Lucas kissed her neck as she tilted her neck. "I really need to get going."

"Fifteen minutes, hour tops."

"I only have twenty minutes tops."

"I will take all the time I can get."

Rory walked into her moms with Lorelai was looking at her. Her hair was all over the place, clothes wrinkled, and she looked tired, she also had her clothes.

"You are late."

"Sorry about that I had something to do."

"Or someone, you were with your husband." She blushed while walking into her old room. "You brought your clothes her to be washed?"

"Yea so."

"You were at your apartment and could've had Lucas wash them for you, but no you bring them here to be washed. Taking up my washing machine and dryer, why is that?"

"Mom it costs money to use the washing machines there and I don't have that kind of money right now."

"Where is all of your money at?"

"We have bills to pay mother."

"I will make up a bill for you to pay me after I see how long it takes you to wash your clothes." Rory walked back inside and looked at her mom.

"What were you talking about?"

"Your bill I'm going to give you tomorrow for doing your laundry."

"I need to call Lucas and tell him I made it here."

"You just saw him and had sex."

"Mom I never said we had sex." She was blushing now which was noticed by her mom.

"So you didn't?"

"I never said that."

"So you did have hot steamy sex, tell mommy all about it."

"No I'm not going to talk about my sex life with my mother."

"Let me guess going all week without it you guys had a lot of pent up tension to release. I bet it was hot and fast since you were only an hour late getting her, it takes thirty minutes to get here."

"Will you be quite mom."

"That leaves another half an hour for Lucas well minus traffic which might be bad. So give you guys twenty minutes."

"Mom will you stop talking about me with my husband?"

"Fine I'm hungry lets goes to Luke's and talk more about Lucas and you have sex in your bed."

"We never made it to the bed." She mumbled as Lorelai looked at her smiling.

"It wasn't anywhere food is going to be prepared was it?"

"No mom not this time." Rory keep walking into the diner, with Lorelai right behind her.

"Rory get back here I want to talk more about your sex life." She noticed the people in the diner was now looking at her both women didn't know what to do.

"Eat or leave and Lorelai leave the poor girl alone."

"Thank you Luke."

After finishing her clothes, she was going home to see Lucas again. When she got inside of the apartment, she saw he was still on the couch asleep with the blanket around his waist. He opened his eyes and saw her watching him and he smiled at her.

"If I woke up like this all the time I would be very happy. How was your trip to see Lorelai?"

"Fine she was talking about our sex life while we were eating at the diner."

"Normal mother's don't want to know about there daughter's sex life."

"Well I don't have a normal mom." She sat down beside him as he kissed her.

"And you wouldn't change that for anything."

"Nope I wouldn't. So you slept the whole time I was at my mom's place?"

"Yep you wore me out."

"After all that time in the gym, how could I ware you out?"

"You have the magic touch." She laid down on top of him resting her head under his chin. He was rubbing her back as she kissed his jaw. They both yawned then laughed at each other. "Lets go to bed I have practice in the afternoon."

Rory woke up with Lucas already getting dressed. She reached over and touched his back as he turned his head looking at her. He leaned down and kissed her.

"What time is it?"

"Noon I need to get to Storrs, I will out the coffee on before I leave."

"What time are you coming back?"

"Late I have to go into work for a few hours. I will make sure I am home before seven."

"I will miss you." She kissed him again which was making it harder for him to leave She kissed his neck.

"You are really making it hard for me to leave."

"Then don't leave. I thought it was a voluntary workout?"

"It is but if you don't show up it shows your teammates that you don't want to be there." She lay back down on the bed.

"Fine but you better be in that door before seven."

"I will love you."

"Love you too." She kissed him one more time before he left the apartment.

She was cleaning the place she loved Lucas but he hardly ever dusted the place. The phone rang and without thinking, she answered it.

"Hello."

"Rory is that you?"

"Yea Haley how are you doing?"

"Good, is Lucas around?"

"Nope he has practice then he was going in for work. Is everything ok?"

"Yea everything is fine just haven't talked to him lately. How is everything going for you?"

"Lucas didn't tell you that we are getting married again?"

"No I'm going have to yell at him the next time I see him. So when is the big day again?"

"Our one year anniversary."

"That is so romantic. It was your idea on the date?"

"Yea it was my idea."

"Has he told anyone yet?"

"I don't know I will ask him about that. So how are you and Nathan doing?"

"Good so is Jake and Peyton. Have you talked to Logan about Brooke?"

"Yep they are doing well with the whole non exclusive thing right now."

"That won't last long. I have to go nice talking to you Rory."

"You to Haley bye."

Lucas walked into the apartment and saw Rory was trying to cook. He walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her cheek.

"What are you cooking me?"

"Mac and cheese."

"Don't do too much Ror." She turned around and smacked his arm.

"Haley called today."

"What did she want?"

"She was pissed for not telling her about our wedding."

"I've been busy."

"Have you told your parents yet?"

"I will call mom tomorrow."

"You will call her now."

"She is still at work, and I will not talk to Dan about this."

"Do you know the number of the café?" He looked at her. "Then call her at work she won't mind."

"Fine, where is the phone?" Rory pointed at the counter and Lucas walked into the living room.

"Karen's café."

"Is Karen there?"

"Who is calling?"

"Her son."

"This is not Nathan."

"Her other son, she does have two." He heard the new women talking to Karen.

"Lucas is that you?"

"How many sons do you have? Seems like you only have one."

"She is new and you never call here. Is everything ok?"

"Yea mom Rory and I are getting married again on our anniversary just wanted you to know."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep so you can come to my wedding."

"Finally." She laughed as Lucas smiled which he always did when his mom was happy."

"Supper is ready mom love you."

"Love you to and thank you Lucas for calling." He walked into the kitchen and saw the food was sitting on the counter. He sat on the stool and Rory was looking at him.

"What?"

"Nothing, when are we going to have kids?" Lucas choked on some looking over at her.

"Where did this come from?"

"I just want to know if you ever thought about having kids."

"Yea of course I have but I always thought I would be out of school."

"I might be pregnant."

* * *

Thank you for the reviews as always. I still don't know if I'm going to have her pregnant or not since I haven't writen it yet. That is all this time I hope you liked the chapter. 


	17. Chapter 17

"You're what?"

"I might be pregnant."

"Have you taken that test thing?"

"Not yet."

"Then how do you know you might be?"

"I'm late."

"How late are you?"

"A few weeks and I have never been that late before."

"We have been careful every time."

"It's not one hundred percent safe Lucas." He scratched his head and closed his eyes as she looked at him. "Talk to me Lucas, tell me what you are thinking."

"I don't know what I'm thinking right now Rory. I'm scared right now; we are not ready for this. Once Brooke thought, she was pregnant and she wasn't after going to the doctor's office."

"If I am what would you do?" She had tears in her eyes as Lucas looked over at her.

"I wouldn't leave you Rory, you're my wife and I love you more then anything. If you are then we will deal with it."

"Have you notice everything happens to us?" He laughed before finishing eating; as did Rory in silent, they didn't know what to say to each other.

"I will go get one of those tests after I eat." She just nodded she was thinking about what she was going to tell her mother, grandparents, his parents and everyone else. She felt his arms around her, which snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Everything will be ok Rory I promise. I will be here for you no matter what happens." He kissed her head before walking out of the apartment. She was sitting on the couch nervous should she call her mom or not was the question. She decided not to call right now she was going to wait.

Lucas was walking into the apartment with the little brown bag in his hands. He walked in and saw Rory was biting her nails while trying to read on of the magazines that were on the coffee table. He sat the bag down in front of her as she looked over at him.

"You know I don't need this test we could wait a few months and if I get fat then we know I'm pregnant."

"As much as you eat it how would we ever tell?" She looked over at Lucas and kissed him.

"I love you Lucas."

"I love you Rory."

"Could we just not worry about this tonight and just go to bed?"

"Are you sure that is what you want to do?"

"Yea I am."

"Don't fell like peeing on a stick tonight?" She laughed and smacked his arm.

"Let's get to bed." He nodded and they walked into the bedroom.

He woke up in the middle of the night and the bed was empty beside him. Walking out of the room, he saw the bathroom light was on and knew what she was doing. He saw the door open and she jumped when she saw him standing at the door.

"I couldn't wait any longer."

"So how long do we wait?"

"It said five minutes. Lucas what do we do if I am?"

"They we are going to start our family sooner then I thought we were going to."

"My mom is going to kill me, and she was just starting to like you."

"Ror everything is going to be ok I promise." He hugged her and kissed her forehead. "So do you want to think of some baby names?" She laughed as he did also. "I was thinking about Harold, Gabriel, or something along them lines."

"No way I'm not naming my child any of them names."

"It was just a rough draft."

"Keep writing." A watch went off and she looked over to Lucas. "Here goings everything." She walked into the bathroom as Lucas waited for her on the couch. He heard her walking out of the bathroom. "It's negative I'm not pregnant."

"Are you still going to the doctor's and make sure?"

"Yea I will go to the Yale clinic Monday."

"Call me after you're appointment."

"Of course," She yawned and Lucas smiled at her. "I'm tired now let's go to bed."

"Right behind you." He smacked her ass as she yelped before running into the room.

Rory woke up with Lucas's arms around her and she smiled at this. She rolled over and saw he was already awake she kissed him lightly.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Just a few minutes."

"I can tell when you are telling a lie."

"About half an hour, did you know when you sleep you snore some, and don't get me started on the drooling."

"I do not."

"Yea you do babe we're going have to get new pillows after all that drooling you did on them." She smacked his arm then looked at her right hand and smiled.

"Mom has already picked out my dress and your tux."

"Do I get a say in any of this?"

"Nope, my grandmother is going crazy with everything. Lorelai is working with her which is starting to scare me some."

"You mom and grandmother working together is really scary." A knock on the door and Lucas closed his eyes. "If we are quite they will go away."

"Lucas it might be my mom and she will break down the door." She got out of bed and grabbed her robe while walking to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Karen." Rory opened the door and saw her mother-in-law standing in the doorway, her arms full of magazines. "Good morning Rory is Lucas up yet?"

"Yea, Lucas your mom is here." He walked and looked at his mom.

"What are you doing here?"

"Rory's mom called me. I was surprised to hear from her and she talked for over an hour, then I heard Rory's grandmother in the background. So I had to fly here and help them."

"Is Dan here with you?"

"No your father is at home. He is going to run for mayor of Tree Hill."

"Again when is he going to realize that no one likes him?"

"Lucas he has changed since then."

"I know mom." Another knock on the door and he rolled his eyes. In waked Lorelai, Emily, and Paris right behind them. "What the hell is going on?"

"Lucas don't you have something to do?"

"Yea I was going to Xbox it today on my only day off."

"Well not today go play somewhere we have a wedding to plain." Lorelai said before looking over at Rory who was pouring herself some coffee. "Coffee we are going to need a lot of coffee today."

"Sorry mom we are out, Lucas you need to get us some coffee." He walked out of the bedroom dressed.

"What did you say?"

"We need coffee so you have to go to the store and get us some." He kissed Rory then his mother before walking out of the apartment.

Lucas was back in Stars Hollow not knowing where else that he could go. He walked into Lorelai's place by using her hidden key. He was watching ESPN when he heard a noise coming from Rory's room. Walking over quietly he looked into the room and saw Jess was crawling into the window.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jess's head shout up looking at Lucas.

"What are you doing?"

"Lorelai sent me here, now answer my question."

"I need to talk to Rory."

"So you decided to sneak into my wife's old bedroom window to do that."

"Listen here man I just saw Rory's car and wanted to talk to her, is she here or not?"

"No she is at our place in Hartford. If you ever make her cry again then I will find you and I will hurt you."

"What will you do Mr. NBA throw a ball at me."

"She's moved on why you don't move on man. We are happy just leave us alone."

"I still love her man, and I know somewhere inside her heart she loves me."

"Is that why she married me for give it up and move on, find someone who likes you back. I was like you once with Peyton after she started to date Jake. I was like you man holding on to something that wasn't their anymore. Then I moved away and found Rory and you know the rest. Move away from here make a new life for yourself Jess, find someone who will love you, leave Rory behind." Jess nodded then walked out the front door.

Lorelai walked into the bathroom and saw the trash can had the empty box in she was stunned. She was going to talk to Rory about it after everyone had left she didn't even look at the test she just walked out of the bathroom mad as hell.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter. So she is not pregnant but Lorelai does not know that so that is your hint for the next chapter. I might have her get pregnant in later chapters but not yet. I haven't started to write it yet. Jess might be back in later chapters I have not decided on that yet. 


	18. Chapter 18

Rory was sitting on the couch after everyone had left, well not everyone her mom had stayed. Lorelai was quite for the most part which Rory noticed but no one else really did.

"What's wrong mom? You were having fun with everything."

"Is there something you wanted to tell me Rory?"

"Is there something you want me to tell you mom?"

"I saw something in your trash can in the bathroom."

"You were looking at my trashcan?"

"It was right on top of it Rory. I knew these was going to happen being with him."

"Did you even look at the test mom?"

"I wasn't going to touch your trash."

"It was negative mom I'm not pregnant."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm going to the doctor Monday to make sure. So don't take this out on Lucas mom. He has done nothing wrong. What would've been so bad if I was pregnant mom we are married."

"You are still in school Rory. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions."

"Mom we are married and sometimes married people do have kids."

"I know, if you ever to get pregnant I want to be the first to know."

"Well mom I might be the first, then there is the doctor, next will be the nurse who makes the appointment for the next visit, then I will tell Lucas, but after Lucas you will know."

"Fifth I'm fifth on your list of people knowing I should be right after the nurse."

"I think Lucas deserves to know before you mom. Don't make me drop you down after Karen and grandma."

"You would tell Emily before me?" She said with her hand on her chest.

"Yep and maybe Miss. Patty and she could tell you."

"Evil child I'm going home, call your man and tell him to get home."

Lucas walked inside the apartment and saw Rory was sitting on the couch reading one of his textbooks. He kissed her cheek and sat down beside her.

"Don't you have enough school books of your own?"

"Yep but not here with me."

"I talked to Mr. Miller and he got me into the externship at the Yale clinic for next semester." Rory's eyes were wide as she yelled and hugged him. "I will start in January and have no other classes."

"Where are you going to stay?"

"On campus I have to go talk to the President about everything."

"So you are telling me that we will be on the same campus for a whole semester?"

"Seems that way yea, but the down side is all the traveling to Storrs almost everyday."

"Well if I don't have any classes then I can go with you."

"Yea, did you get everything done?"

"Yea grandma is going to drive me crazy. Mom found the test in the trashcan, and went off some about it."

"Is she pissed at me, she was just starting to like me." He ran his hands over his face as Rory laughed some at him.

"No she was just upset that I didn't tell her." He nodded as she put her head on his shoulder. "You do know this means no sex for awhile?"

"I figured that was going to come." She could tell something was wrong with him.

"What's wrong Lucas?"

"I caught Jess coming into you old bedroom window." She looked over at him surprised.

"What happened?"

"I gave him some advice everything is ok."

"What did you tell him?"

"Just some words of wisdom that I have picked up over the years." He kissed her forehead as she played with the ring on his hand.

Lucas went with Rory to the clinic so he could talk to the lawyer he was going to be working with. Rory was sitting in the waiting room taping her foot.

"Lorelai Scott." Rory walked into the examining room and sat on the table. "Mrs. Scott how are you doing today?"

"I'm doing well."

"You think you might be pregnant?"

"I took the test and it was negative but my husband wants me to get cheeked out to make sure."

"We'll take some blood and do another test to find out."

Lucas walked out of the lawyer's office and went out to the car as he waited for Rory. He saw she was walking outside, he got out of the car and walked over to her as she hugged him.

"Everything is negative." He nodded as they walked to the car holding hands. "What time is your meeting with the President?"

"Two this after noon so we have a few hours."

"So what are you going to be doing?"

"Just sitting in on meetings and taking notes. Do you remember all that time I was on the computer this summer?"

"Yea looking at all different kind of porn all day leaving your poor wife alone."

"Yea nothing with farm animals that is just nasty. No really I was taking classes over the internet that is way I can get into the program this soon." She smacked his arm and was mad at him.

"You should've told me Lucas I would've left you alone."

"I didn't want you to leave me alone Rory I love spending time with you and you know that." He grabbed her waist from behind as she put her hands over his.

"I know Lucas, are we going to go eat now of later?"

"I can you have class in twenty minutes."

Lucas walked into the President of Yale's office as he was on the phone talking to someone. Lucas fixed his tie for the tenth time in only a few minutes in a nervous habit.

"Mr. Scott is nice to meet you." He shook Lucas's hand as the both sat down again.

"You to sir."

"I seem to recall you beating us in the tournament a few months ago."

"Yea you guys played a good game."

"Not good enough, so you are here about housing for the externship program from Uconn law is that right?"

"Yes sir I already talk to Mr. Bagwell and sat everything up with him."

"I remember you were dating on of our students Rory Gilmore are you still dating her?"

"We got married over the summer sir."

"So she is Rory Scott who has to interview me for the paper." They sat there talking about everything but the externship program. "Well Mr. Scott everything seems to be in order and I will forward this to the housing director and see what he can get for you to live in while here at Yale campus. Have you ever thought about transferring here?"

"I'm happy where I'm at sir."

"Nice talking to you Mr. Scott, someone will be contacting you in a few weeks." Lucas shook his hand and walked out of the office.

Friday night diner came and went with Rory telling them about Lucas's externship at the clinic and more wedding details. After she and Lorelai left Emily across from Richard who was reading the paper.

"So how many people did you have to talk to for Lucas to get into the program?"

"I called some of my friends. She is just so much happier when he is around her."

"This is a nice thing you're doing for them Richard."

"How about you calling in same favorites of people you know from Uconn to help him out? That was also a huge help for Lucas."

"We did well."

"Yes we did." They both went back to reading and they were both smiling.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter. The externship I think Uconn has it I read something about it when I started this story, if not It makes for a better story. About next chapter haven't started on it yet so I can't tell you what will happen. Once again I want to thank everyone who reviewed and read this story. 


	19. Chapter 19

Logan, Finn, and Colin were sitting at Logan's place getting ready to watch Uconn's game tonight. Logan looked at the door waiting for it to come open and Rory walking inside. Paris made her work tonight even when Rory threaten to kill her if she missed the game. Finn reached into the cooler he had right beside him and pulled out a beer.

"Finn I have beer man."

"It's clear across the room. I need instant access." He handed one to Logan and Colin each one when the door opened and Rory walked inside the room breathing hard. "Just in time doll want a cold one?" Logan walked over to his fridge and grabbed water for her.

"Need… Oxygen." Her hands were on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. "Going to kill Paris."

"Can we come and watch that?" Logan said handing her the water as she took a drink.

"Yea sell tickets if you like."

"Taking the floor is the 2005-2006 Big East champion Uconn Huskies lead by sophomore sensation Lucas Scott. This team was 37-1 last year the lone lost was in the National championship game against Duke." The announcer said and Rory throw popcorn at the television.

The game was starting to become a blow out in the first half with Lucas making every shot he took so far. Rory was smiling until she saw what happened next. Lucas stole the ball and had a two on one fast break. He passed the ball to Moore when the defender went over to him Moore passed back to Lucas. He went up for the dunk when the defender hit him hard. As Lucas fell, his wrist was under him and his head smacked the floor. Rory covered her mouth with her hand, as Lucas was not moving. The trainer ran over to him. She saw him holding Lucas's neck so it wouldn't move. The tears were in her eyes as Logan put his arm around her. A stretcher wheeled out as they put a neck brace on him. As the fan started to clap, Lucas raised his hand into the air as they wheeled him off the court. Rory started to look for her keys as Logan grabbed her hand.

"He is moving which is a good thing. You have to wait for someone to call you so you know where they are taking him."

"The medical center is only a few miles away from Hartford." She said as they sat down on the couch.

"Okay we will start driving for Hartford." She nodded as Logan grabbed her hand and they walked out to her car.

The car ride was quite both worried about Lucas and if he was ok. Rory keep looking at her phone waiting for it to ring. When it did, she jumped as Logan looked over at her.

"Hello."

"Rory Scott."

"Yes."

"This is Uconn health center and we have your husband here in our care."

"Is he ok?"

"Yes Mrs. Scott he is fine just asking for you. We are in Farmington Heights, do you know where that is?"

"Yes we do thank you for calling."

"Your welcome." She hung up the phone and looked over at Logan.

"So how is he?"

"They said he is fine, but I want to see him before I can believe that he is ok."

Rory walked into the health center and went strait to the desk. The student who was working for them looked up at her.

"My I help you?"

"I'm looking for Lucas Scott."

"Are you Rory Scott?"

"Yes I am."

"Down the hall and he is in room 167."

"Thank you so much. Come on Logan." They pushed the door open and saw Lucas was laying in bed his right wrist was in an air cast. Rory ran over to him and hugged him.

"I was so worried when they took you off the court." She was stroking the side of his face as the tears were back in her eyes.

"I'm fine Rory just a bump on my head and a sprained wrist." She kissed him as Logan walked into the room.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yea I'm fine Logan thanks for driving Rory."

"No problem. I'm going to head home call me if you need anything."

"Logan it's too late to drive home. You can stay at our place." The door opened and a female doctor walked into the room.

"How are you doing Mr. Scott?"

"My head hurts some."

"And your wrist?"

"It feels fine." She wrote on his chart. "When can I play again?"

"Well you will have to wear the air cast for about three weeks or so."

"So I'm going to miss the beginning of the season?"

"You might we will have to see how the wrist reacts."

"When can he go home?"

"Well with him being knocked out we have to keep him over night."

"Can I stay here with him?"

"Of course you can. Do you want a cot to sleep on?"

"No the couch will be fine thank you." The doctor walked out of the room as Logan looked at the two.

"I'm going to go to your place."

"The key is on the ring Logan and thank you again." She kissed his cheek as Logan slapped hands with Lucas.

"Rory could you call my mom and tell her I'm ok?"

"Yea I'll go outside and call her."

"Hello."

"Karen it's Rory, did you see the game tonight?"

"No we were at Nathan's game, what happened?"

"Lucas is at the hospital he hit his head tonight."

"Is he alright?"

"Yea he sprained his wrist and has a slight concussion they are going to keep him over night."

"I was taping the game to watch, we are just rewinding the tape."

"Well he just wanted me to call you and tell you he is fine."

"Thank you Rory for calling, goodnight."

"Goodnight Karen."

When Rory walked inside the room a pillow and blanket was laying on the couch. She looked up at Lucas who pulled the blanket down on the bed as Rory snuggled up beside him as he kissed her forehead.

"I was so scared when you didn't move."

"I'm sorry."

"Why did he do that to you for?"

"I don't know Ror. It's over get some sleep." She nodded and closed her eyes. The door opened and the coach walked into the room.

"How are you doing son?"

"Sprained wrist and mild concussion they say I might miss a few weeks."

"What do you say?"

"That if she has her way I will be missing a few weeks." He nodded down to Rory who was still sleeping.

"She's the one after you got together with your game went to the next level?"

"Yea she is."

"Don't let her go son she seems like she is a good one."

"She is great coach."

"Get some sleep. Dale will be in tomorrow to talk to you and the doctors." He nodded as the coach walked out of the room as Lucas turned the light off.

Rory was in the bathroom when she heard some people talking in the room. She walked out and saw the person who was on the court with Lucas was standing at his bed with the doctor they were talking to Lucas.

"So how does your head fill?"

"Good."

"Any headaches?"

"Nope none I'm fine."

"How does the wrist feel?"

"I don't know I haven't tried to move it yet." She took off the cast and turned his hand. He closed his eyes and she nodded. "That hurt a little bit."

"Well no more swelling so we are going to take another x-ray and then an MRI, and then you can go home." He nodded as Rory sat down on the bed.

"Don't you have class?"

"Yea but you're hurt so I can miss the class."

"Rory I'm fine go to class." Logan knocked on the door and walked inside the room.

"Ace are you going back with me?"

"Yea give us a few minutes." Logan walked out of the room as Rory grabbed his left hand.

"If you need anything call me."

"I will Rory. I love you."

"Love you to." She kissed him and walked out to Logan.

"Mr. Scott your x-rays are negative so you're free to go."

"Thank you doctor."

"Is your wife going to pick you up?"

"She is at school but I can call her mother." She nodded as Lucas grabbed the phone off the stand.

"Dragonfly Inn Lorelai speaking."

"Lorelai it's Lucas could you come and pick me up."

"Where are you at?"

"Farmington Heights at the Uconn Health Center."

"What happen are you ok?"

"Yea I just need someone to pick me up."

"How the hell do I get to Farmington Heights?"

"About four miles south of Hartford."

"Okay I will come and pick you up need anything?"

"Nope thanks Lorelai." He hung the phone up and sat down on the bed.

Lucas was tying his shoes when Lorelai walked into the room. She saw the knot on his head and the black air cast on his wrist.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yea I need to sing out first."

"I took care of it."

"Thank you Lorelai for coming here."

"Well if I didn't Rory would've been pissed at me." He nodded and picked up his bag and they walked out of the medical center.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews from the last chapter. Next chapter Lucas wants to play but Rory wants him to seat out. That is all for this time until next time. 


	20. Chapter 20

Rory walked into the apartment, she was going to drive Lucas to the game tonight thinking he wasn't going to play. She saw his bag in the floor, which meant that he was going to play which made her mad. Lucas walked out of the bedroom with his Ipod before looking up at his wife.

"You aren't supposed to play tonight Lucas."

"I know but after practice it felt fine so they decided to let me play."

"You can hurt it more Lucas."

"Why are you so mad about this?"

"We talked and you said that you weren't playing Lucas until the doctor said everything was ok."

"Rory I've already missed the last game I need to play tonight."

"Lucas you can get hurt worse then you already are."

"I promise you nothing will happen to me." He cupped her face and looked into her eyes. She nodded as he kissed her. "We need to get going." She nodded again and kissed his wrist.

Lucas was not starting tonight but will get into the game latter. Rory was sitting behind the bench as the game began. She saw the way Lucas was on the bench he was talking to the other players and pointing things out to the younger ones. Uconn was losing by five midway in the first when Lucas stood up and walked over to the scorers table and took off his warm ups.

"Checking into the game for the Huskies number three Lucas Scott. Scott in for Murray."

The crowd cheered as Lucas touch fists with the exiting play. Lucas's right wrist taped as well as his thumb, which has been bothering him. They were giving him the right lane thinking that he would not go to his right. Lucas passed the ball and posited up down low. Spencer passed him the ball and Lucas missed the fade away jumper.

After a timeout, Lucas walked back on the court with out the tape on his thumb. He was zero for six shooting the ball. They were giving Lucas the outside shoot so he made a three to tie the game up. At halftime, Uconn was winning by ten with Lucas making his last six shoots all threes. He also had five rebounds and four assists in twelve minutes played.

Lucas was sitting on the trainers table getting his hand rewrapped when the coach walked over to him.

"How's the hand holding up?"

"Fine coach."

"Don't lie to me son."

"I'm not coach it fills fine right now." He nodded and walked back over to the team and started to talk.

The game was over and Uconn won easily 105- 86 with Lucas only playing eight more minutes. His final numbers were twenty-eight points, ten rebounds and eight assists not bad for his first game back. Walking out of the locker room, he saw Rory was waiting for him. They hugged and she kissed his cheek, he took her hand and they walked to her car.

"Does your wrist hurt any?" She looked down and it was back in the air cast.

"Some but I will be fine in the morning."

"You played good after taking some of the tape off your hand."

"I couldn't get a good fill on the ball with the tape around my thumb. Are you staying the night?"

"Yea it's too late to drive to Yale." He nodded as his phone went off.

"Hey Hales."

"Hey best friend who never calls me anymore."

"Sorry best friend who also doesn't call me."

"So how was your game tonight?"

"We won, how about Nate's game?"

"They won. So how is everything going?"

"Good Hales hand hurts some."

"Well I have some news for you, but promise me you will not freak out on me."

"The only other time you asked me that was when you wanted to date my brother."

"Lucas please."

"Ok Hales, what is your news?"

"I'm pregnant."

"I think the reception is going bad could you repeat that?" He ran his hand over his face.

"I'm pregnant two months along." She heard nothing, which was never a good sign for Lucas. "Lucas say something please."

"I don't know what to say Haley. Are you happy about this?"

"Yea I am everyone is happy Lucas."

"What about school?"

"I will still go to school Lucas, I might take a semester off but I will finish school."

"As long as you're happy Hales then I can be happy also."

"Thank you Lucas love you."

"You too Hales." He put the phone back into his pocket and looked over at Rory "Haley is going to have a baby."

"Wow that's great." She remembered his protective side for Haley. "Right it's great Lucas?"

"I need to sleep on this, because if I don't then I will fly to Duke and kill my brother."

"Lucas if she's happy be happy for her. Nathan is a good guy and you know this. They love each other and he won't let anything happen to her." He nodded as she parked the car and they walked up to their apartment.

Lucas opened the door, put his bag on the counter, and grabbed some aspirin and a bottle of water before sitting down on the couch. Rory sat down beside him she laid her head on his shoulder and took his good hand. He put his head on top of hers and closed his eyes.

"Is it wrong to not liking Haley having a baby?"

"No she is your best friend before being Nathan's girlfriend and you just want to look out for her."

"They aren't even married or out of school yet."

"But they love ach other Lucas and Nathan will never let anything happen to her." She felt him nodded his head as she closed her eyes. "I'm going to bed." She kissed him before walking into the bedroom. Lucas picked his phone up and dialed his brother's number.

"I'm not in right now leave a message and I will get back to you later."

"Nate it's Lucas just wanted to tell you if you do anything to hurt Hales then I will do what I told you I would do when you first started to date her. Don't be like Dan and push your child away like he did to me bro. Do the right thing and marry her as soon as possible. Love yea bro." He looked down at his ring and twisted it before smiling before getting ready for bed.

Lucas phone rang, when he reached over for it he knocked the clock of the stand, which scared Rory who shoot up from her sleep.

"Hello." He heard crying on the other end of the phone. "Hello." Lucas was getting worried so he looked and saw it was his mother calling him. "Mom is everything ok?"

"Lucas your father died." Closing his eyes as tears started to come down his face.

"What happened mom?"

"He was working at the dealership and a fire started and he made it out." He heard his mother breaking down some more. "He made it outside but remembered that Stacy was still inside so he ran back in to get her and the cars inside exploded." Lucas' body was shacking as the tears were coming down his face. Rory had no idea what was going on she never saw Lucas like this. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"I will be on the next flight home mom." He hung the phone up, put his head on Rory's shoulder, and cried. He never liked his father but he was his father.

Lucas told Rory what happened and they were now on their way to Tree Hill. He told her she didn't have to come, but she told him they were in this together. They were driving to his mother's house Rory was just looking out the window. They pulled up to the house and Lucas grabbed the bags out of the car. He walked inside the house and his mother hugged him and cried onto his shoulder. After Karen, hugged Rory, Nathan and Haley walked over to them and Lucas hugged his brother neither said anything to each other as Nathan gave Rory a small hug before walking back over to his mother. Lucas put his hand on Haley's stomach and smiled before hugging her. Jake walked over and patted him on the shoulder as he hugged Peyton and Brooke. He saw his Uncle Keith was just standing in the living room looking out the window. He walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder. Keith turned around and they hugged. This was the first time he had ever seen his uncle crying.

"Duke University star player Nathan Scott has taken an indefinite leave from the team as well as his brother The Nesmith award winner Lucas Scott from Uconn do to the death of their father. Our thoughts are with them and there family in there time of need." Lucas turned SportsCenter off and walked outside. It was raining which was fitting for the mood at the Scott's house

"How is the wrist?" He saw Nathan was standing on the back porch.

"It's been better, but I'm not complaining." He nodded as the two brothers just stood watching the rain coming down.

"I got your message and I will not hurt her Lucas."

"I know that Nathan, it's just you know how I am around Haley."

"Yea you almost broke my nose when I told you we had a date."

"You should've told me sooner." The door opened and Karen walked outside.

"Nate could I talk to your brother alone?"

"Yea mom." He hugged her before walking inside the house.

"How's the wrist?" She touched his cast and he looked down at her hand.

"It hurts some, but I will be fine. I'm sorry mom." She looked over at him and gave him a small smile.

"What for?"

"Going clear to Uconn, for not get along with dad better, for getting married without the two of you at my wedding." She cupped his face and looked him right in the eyes.

"Lucas we are proud of you for going out on your own. You father might've went to more of Nathan's game and cheered for him more, but he was just as proud of everything you have done. He had every paper from Connecticut sent here so he could read about you."

"Then how did the two of you miss about my marriage?" He said with a smile, Karen smiled also.

"We went to the dealership conference that week and didn't get the paper."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know yet Lucas take it one day at a time."

"What about you being a grandma." She smiled thinking about the baby her in seven months.

"I can't wait for it."

"Do you want any help taking care of anything?"

"Everything is under control Lucas. Your grandparents are here now."

"I really don't fell like listening to Royal right now." She nodded and squeezed his hand before walking inside the house.

Lucas walked inside and saw Royal was talking to Nathan as Rory was in the kitchen by herself. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. May walked in and saw Lucas.

"Hi Lucas, who is this young lady?"

"Grandma, this is Rory, Rory my grandmother May."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Scott." Rory shook her hand as May was looking at them.

"What is your last name Rory?"

"It was Gilmore."

"Gilmore never heard of them before, what is your mother's maiden name?"

"That is her maiden name Gilmore, my father's last name is Hayden."

"Where are you from?"

"Hartford."

"So you meet Lucas at Uconn?"

"I go to Yale; we meet at a pub near campus."

"Well Rory Gilmore it was nice meeting you dear." She started to walk away as Rory opened her mouth to talk.

"It's not Gilmore any longer, it's Scott." May walked back over to Rory and Lucas looking at them.

"You too are married?"

"Yep about six months now." May walked off mad and Lucas shook his head. "That went well."

"At least this time you were in your own clothes."

Lucas walked downstairs and saw Royal looking at him. Lucas just looked at him before walking past him. Royal followed him into the kitchen.

"What did you do to upset your grandmother more then she already is?"

"Nice talking to you Royal lets do it again in five years."

"Lucas Scott don't you walk away from me."

"I told her I got married, happy now."

It had quite raining and Lucas was at the River court shooting when Haley walked onto the court. She grabbed the ball, which made Lucas look at her.

"When everything is going wrong around us, you are the only one to make me fell better."

"I happy for you Hales, I truly am." He hugged her and the two best friends just stood in the middle of the court holding each other. Haley now knew that everything was going to be all right for her.

* * *

Thank you for reading and reviewing the last chapter. I wanted to add somemore from Tree Hill into this story. I'm onlygoing to writefour or five more chapters they will be about, the Big East tournament and NCAA tournament. The wedding for Lucas and Rory. The draft for Lucas. And finally there first child. The chapters will be more to them it's just that those will be the high points of them and might add a few surprises into them because nothing is set in stone right now. Once again thank you for reading and reviewing 


	21. Chapter 21

January was now here as Lucas was moving in with Logan who had went and asked the Dean of housing if it was okay which he said yes to Logan. It took Lucas and Rory a few days to move his things in and they were now on his bed.

"So when do you start at the clinic?"

"Monday, I have to wear dress cloths." She laughed at him he hated to wear dress cloths.

"So you have to wear them to the clinic, and then at every game?"

"Yep I hate wearing them." He looked over at the clock and saw it was time to drive to Storrs. "I have to go practice."

"Want me to come with you?"

"No I will be fine, you have to study." He kissed her but she wrapped her arms around his neck. He was the first to break the kiss and put his forehead on hers. "I really have to go Rory."

"When was the last time we were alone?"

"Way to long." He kissed her again before standing up. "Since I have nothing tomorrow way don't we go to a party."

"Are you allowed?" She was in her knees and grabbed his belt loop.

"As long as I don't drink I will be fine." He kissed her again before walking out the bedroom door as she fell down on his bed.

Lucas was shooting before practice as the coaches walked into the gym and blow the whistle. The players ran over to them and stood around them.

"Okay guys we have not played our best this year. If you want to win it all this year, we need to step it up these last three months. We are going to change it up for this practice Scott were moving you to the four and Adrian you will be in the number two." Lucas walked over to Adrian and they started to talk to each other.

Lucas walked into his room and saw that Rory was still on his bed reading a book. He sat down beside her and closed his eyes.

"Tired?" She had her hand in his hair and he nodded. "I need to get going back to my room, get some sleep." She kissed his forehead and tries to get off the bed, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Stay here tonight."

"I should get back to my room."

"Rory we haven't slept in the same bed for about a month, stay here with me." She nodded before grabbing clothes to sleep in and changing right in front of him. Lucas never took his eyes off her, which made her smile. "If I wasn't so damn tired right now." She kissed him and pulled his shirt off, Lucas finished getting undressed and the two of them fill asleep as Lucas had his arm around her.

Rory woke up and moved from under Lucas. She walked out and saw Finn was sleeping, the door opened and Logan walked inside holding coffees, which Rory gladly took from him.

"You spent all night?"

"Yea Lucas asked me to, you don't mind do you?"

"No this is his place too now."

"You're the best Logan."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Well Lucas can so this thing that makes me." Logan covered his ears and turned away from Rory.

"I was joking Ace." She laughed before walking back to Lucas's room.

Lucas just woke up when Rory walked into the room. She sat his coffee down and lay back down beside him. He moved so he was on top of her and he kissed her. Rory moved her hands over his neck to deepen the kiss. Lucas pulled her shirt off and kissed her neck as she ran her hands up and down his chest.

Logan walked back into the living room and pushed Finn off the couch. He jumped up and had his hands up ready to punch someone.

"What the bloody hell."

"I wanted a place to sit."

"You have chairs every where mate."

"Yea but the couch is the best place to sit." Finn sat down beside him as they started to hear noises coming from Lucas's room looking at each other before busting up laugh. "I didn't know Reporter girl had it in her."

"Neither did I, she never sounded like that when we were together."

"Bloody hell she's going to wake up everyone." It got even louder as Logan and Finn laughed now. Logan turned the radio on to drown out the noises coming from the bedroom.

After almost an hour, Rory walked out of the room to the guys clapping. She really didn't care right now, so she took a bow.

"Damn Ace when did you get so loud?"

"It just took a real man."

"Ouch that hurt." He covered his chest with his hand as Lucas walked out of the room, and walked Rory to the door and kissed her.

"See you later." She nodded and kissed him again before walking down the hall. Lucas turned around and saw the guys looking at him.

"How is your hearing man?"

"Perfect I'm going to take a nap." Lucas smiled at them before walking into his room.

**March**

Lucas was in New York for the Big East Tournament and like last year, his Uconn Huskies were undefeated. After the first round bye, they were taking on West Virginia who was coming off a win against Notre Dame.

The game started and Uconn went on a twelve to zero run with Lucas scoring ten of the points. At half time Uconn was up by twenty-three points 53-30 with Lucas scoring twenty-nine points by himself. Lucas rested for most of the seconded half with the huge lead. The game ended with Uconn winning 105-65 and they were on to the semifinals with Lucas finishing the game with thirty-nine points.

The next afternoon Uconn was taking on Pittsburgh to face the winner of Syracuse and Villanova. Pitt was doubling teams Lucas all night not wanting him to bet them as he had West Virginia. At half time Uconn was leading by three 45-42 as Lucas only had five points, but he had thirteen assist and eight rebounds. The second half was all Lucas as Pitt went to a 2-2-1 zone defense (For those who don't know what that is you have two players up near the three-point line. Two near the foul line and one near the base line.) Lucas took full advantage of this and scored ten unanswered points. By the time, Pitt went back to man-to-man defense Lucas still wasn't missing shots. The game ended with Uconn winning 95-86 Lucas ended with thirty points twenty rebounds and twenty-three assist.

The final game of The Big East Tournament was Uconn against Syracuse a rematch of last years second round game. Rory and Logan were both here since they didn't have classes.

"Uconn's All American and defending Wooden and Naismith award winner Lucas Scott who took a hard foul yesterday and his right wrist which was injured earlier this season is causing him some pain."

The game was close, as Lucas had played every minute so far. The game tied with only ten seconds left. Uconn just called there last time out and they sat up a play that isolated Lucas on the left wing. "Lucas if they double you find the open man. Don't shot until there is five seconds on the clock. Remember if we miss, we get overtime. Hands in men."

Lucas walked onto the court and saw Rory had her hands against her chest looking like she was praying. He smiled and took a deep breath as the ref handed Nelson the ball. After a few picks were set, Lucas finally had the ball and his teammates cleared the way for him. Lucas dribbled the ball and drove the lane on the guy guarding him. When the defender moved a little bit more to his left Lucas moved back and put up a fade away jumper. The ball rolled around the rim and went in as the buzzer sounded. Lucas pumped his fist as the team ran over to him and picking him up. He saw Rory was hugging Logan as she looked down at him and he pointed to her. They had sat the stage up as the players put on the championship shirts and hats.

"On behalf of The Big East Conference we would like to congratulate The University of Connecticut Huskies. The M.V.P. of the 2006-2007 tournament is Lucas Scott." The fans clapped as Lucas walked up to the Big East commissioner and shook his hand.

"Lucas how is the wrist doing?"

"Nothing was really wrong with it; it was just a little sore when I woke up this morning."

"Heading back to the NCAA tournament, what are you thinking about?"

"Winning one more game and brining the championship back to Uconn." The fans cheered some as Lucas walked away from the interviewer and the coach got the championship trophy. Lucas walked over to where Rory was and hugged her.

"I want another shirt."

"You will have two so Lorelai doesn't kill me."

"What time are you getting out of here tonight?"

"I don't know I have to do some press before I can leave. Go ahead and go to the hotel and I will call you when I'm done." She nodded and kissed him again as Lucas walked into the back of the area.

**April 2, 2007 **

After beating everyone in front of them the Huskies were back in the National title game, and like before taking on Nathan and Duke. Lucas and Nathan both had the number thirty- three on wristbands for there father. Karen was in the stands and this time she was wearing both Duke and Uconn clothes. Five month pregnant Haley was right beside Karen she was wearing a Duke sweater as was Peyton right beside her. Brooke was over with Logan and since she didn't go to Duke, she was wearing a number three Uconn jersey. Finally, Rory who was wearing her Husky sweater she was beside Logan and Brooke.

"Taking the floor is the unbeaten defending National Champion Duke Blue Devils lead by All American Nathan Scott. They are taking on the undefeated Uconn Huskies lead by the nations leading scorer, All American Lucas Scott."

The game was a fast pace game Lucas and Nathan matched each other shot for shot. At half time the score was tied 65-65. Lucas and Nathan both had thirty-three points. In the second half Duke came out scoring as the Huskies was a little flat on the offensive side of that ball. Duke had a twenty to nine run. Coming out of a timeout Lucas caught fire making four three pointers to take a one point lead. Nathan answered with a three of his own to give Duke a two-point lead. Coming down to the final minutes, Duke was holding onto a two-point lead. Nathan has score fifty-one points and Lucas has forty-nine. Lucas made a three giving Uconn a 106-105 lead. Neither team scored until Nathan made a three with only fifteen seconds left in the game Duke leading 108-106. Uconn called timeout and the coach had his clipboard.

"Okay here is the play we're going to run."

"Coach ran the same one from last year." He looked up at Lucas thinking about it.

"Okay Scott we'll do it." He put all seniors in except Lucas as Uconn walked onto the court. Nathan was guarding Lucas as the ref handed Nelson the ball.

"Fifteen seconds left and Uconn out of timeouts. Nelson to in bounded the ball to Gagne. Gagne moves to the top of the key as the time is down to ten seconds. Brown sits a pick on Nathan and Gagne passes it to Lucas. Lucas looks up at the clock and we are down to five. Lucas crosses over on his brother and shots a three, ands it good Uconn wins the National championship 109-108." Lucas hugged his brother and told him he was sorry just like Nathan did to him last year. They handed out the shirts and hats as the team walked up on the stage.

"What a game we would like to congratulate both teams for this great game. Right now I would like to ask for the tournament M.V.P. Lucas Scott to come up front." Lucas walked up beside the man. "Lucas scored an all time tournament high fifty-nine points. You had a great tournament congratulations Lucas."

"Thank you sir, I would like to devote this tournament and this season to my father." Lucas took a breath and wiped his eyes. "And to my mom for always being there for me and Nathan, and to my wife who has put up with me this whole season." Lucas lifted up the trophy as his teammates patted him on the back as he walked off the stage. He walked right into the stands and over to his mother and hugged her. Karen was crying onto his shoulder. Rory walked over to Lucas and he hugged and kissed her before walking back down to the court with his teammates.

* * *

Thank you for reading and reviwing the last chapter. Next chapter the wedding and Haley and Nathanhaving there child and Lucas maked a decision on his future go pro or stay in school. Once again thank you for all the reviews 


	22. Chapter 22

"So Nathan is going pro?" Rory asked helping Lucas unpack his clothes since he had a few more weeks at Yale.

"Yea since Haley is having a baby they need the money."

"What about you?"

"I'm staying at school for at least one more year."

"Lucas you should finish college."

"Rory I will have everything I need to graduate next year."

"How is that possible?"

"This program gives me a lot of credits, so because of this I can get out earlier." She hugged him.

Lucas won all the awards again like last year (see chapter nine for them.) he was now looking over the wedding plans that Lorelai and Rory decided on. The wedding was about a mouth away. Rory walked inside his room and flopped onto his bed.

"What's wrong Ror?"

"My grandmother is going crazy about my dress."

"Why since you and Lorelai picked bright red for it?" Rory laughed and nodded.

"I wore white for our first wedding. Why should I have to wear white again?"

"Good point."

"So how is Haley doing?"

"Mood swings bad. I fill sorry for Nate. We were talking on the phone and she just broke down crying, the next thing I knew she is screaming at me for something that happened when we were eight."

"How far along is she?"

"Six months so Nathan still has a few more to go."

"Are they getting married?"

"Yea during winter break so I can go." He laid down beside her and they kissed.

Logan arranged for Lucas's family and friends to fly up to Hartford for the wedding and putting them up for Lucas and Rory. Rory was with Emily, Lorelai, and Karen who had came up before anyone one else did. Lucas was at a gym in Hartford lifting weights when he saw his brother walking inside.

"Come on Haley can lift more then that." Lucas whipped his face and hugged his brother.

"Speaking of." Nathan pointed at the door and Haley walked inside. Lucas walked over to her and hugged her. He put his hands on her stomach and felt the baby kick. "I've missed you buddy."

"I missed you to." She whipped her eyes as tears were coming down her cheeks.

"Come on Rory wants to see you Hales." He walked into the locker room and changed before walking back out to Haley. Putting his arm around her they walked out to the car with Nathan behind them.

Brooke had gotten Rory clothes to wear for tonight and Logan got Lucas cloths. She opened the box and couldn't believe what she saw. A very skimpy black dress that came mid thigh and a low-neck line. She also saw a pair of black leather boats that came up above her knees. Lucas was just smiling at her.

"She ever got me underwear." She held them up and ever Lucas was surprised.

"If you could call them that."

"Your turn what did Logan get for you?" Lucas opened up his box and up out leather jacket, black dress pants, black dress shirt and a blood red tie, and a pair of black leather dress shoes. "What no underwear?"

"Ror guys do not buy underwear for each other that is just wrong."

"Well the rules are you can only wear what is in the box."

"That is fine with me. Know lets get dressed so we can get this night over with."

They drove to what was a bingo hall but tonight it was dresses in all black. As Rory stepped out of the car, Brooke put a black veil on her.

"Another one lost to a guy."

"Brooke we have."

"Shh you right know you are not married and those fancy rings are just that rings."

"Lucas put that ring on a different finger man, because tonight you are not married." Lucas put the ring on the other hand and they walked into the party.

The party was wild but no one would think other wise with Logan and Brooke running it. Lucas hadn't seen Rory since they got here and he was a little worried about that. Logan would give him updates saying she was safe and okay. He tired to look over at where the girls were at, but Brooke had a black curtain up so he couldn't see what was going on.

Rory was in the same boat, as Lucas Brooke would tell her he was safe and not kissing many women. Brooke walked over with another bag in her hands and handed it to Rory.

"Brooke what the hell is this?"

"That is what you are wearing onto the stage."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you are going to be performing a strip tease for all the guys." Rory tried to get up but Brooke put her hands on her shoulders holding her down. "Now listen here Rory Gilmore or Scott what ever. You will dance for the guys so they make Lucas dance for us you got that."

"Brooke."

"Nope no complaining, we are going back stage and get dressed." She pulled Rory with her, as Peyton, Haley, and Lane were right behind them. "Rory you don't have to get naked for them just show a lot of skin."

"Brooke you and Peyton have had sex with Lucas way do you want to see him in his boxers for?"

"We haven't seen him in awhile and need to know if everything is still the same, take poor Haley hasn't seen him since they were six and played some me yours I will show you mine."

"Brooke you weren't supposed to tell anyone that."

"Sorry. Know get dressed and put on one hell of a performance for the guys."

Rory woke up the next morning with her head pounding and a cold empty bed. She looked over at the clock and saw some aspirin and water that Lucas must've left for her. It was nine in the morning and she remembered that Lucas had practice with his other teammates today. She heard the door open and saw it was Lucas smiling.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Great job last night I didn't know you had it in you."

"What about you showed everything?"

"Like anyone one of you women were complaining."

"Mom had a great time seeing you."

"I know she gave me the most money."

"So I'm staying at mom house tonight."

"Rory we."

"I know we are already married but mom wants to watch a few movies with the bridal party."

"Just don't get everyone sick before the wedding."

"I won't. I need to take a shower." She walked into the bathroom.

Lucas was putting the red tie on when Nathan walked into the room. He looked nervous which made Lucas smile.

"Nathan are you ok?"

"Not really, this has me thinking about my wedding and the baby."

"Nathan you will do fine man, you and Hales will be great parents don't worry about it." He patted his back before they walked out of the room.

The wedding was great finally; Rory and Lucas's families saw them get married. Emily was still mad about the dress that Lorelai and Rory had picked out. Luke was the one who walked Rory down the isle and gave her away since her father was out of the country. At the reception, Rory danced with her mother while Lucas danced with his. After Lucas and Rory danced, she danced with her grandfather, then Luke and Logan. Lucas dance with Haley and Lorelai.

A few months later Lucas was sitting in the apartment watching the NBA draft. Nathan projected to go number one overall to the Charlotte Bobcats. He remembered when Dan took then to see the Bobcats in the teams first year in the league. Rory walked in with some popcorn and sat down between his legs.

"With the first pick in the 2006 NBA draft the Charlotte Bobcats select Nathan Scott forward from Duke University." They should Nathan in the back hugging Haley, Karen before walking up on the stage to shack hands with the commissioner. Lucas smiled when he heard the phone ring.

"Are you watching Lucas?"

"Yea Haley I saw you on the tv."

"I'm a star just hope I keep you around."

"I don't think that is going to be a problem."

"I need to go love yea."

"Love yea to buddy."

Lucas walked into the apartment and saw he had a message.

"Lucas it's me Haley had the kid a baby boy seven pounds eight ounces. His name is Hayden Daniel Scott. Call me when you get this man." Lucas smiled and called Nathan and they talked, then he talked to Haley and his mom the whole family was happy.

* * *

Thank you for reading and reviwing the last chapter. I know it seemed rushed but I had a hard time writing it for some reason. Sorry about the wait for it. Next chapter I don't really know what I'm going to write about yet. Once again thank you for reading and reviewing. 


	23. Chapter 23

Lucas was in Tree Hill to see his nephew for the first time. Rory was staying in Stars Hollow since her mom and Luke were getting married and she stayed back to help Lorelai with the planning. Lucas walked into his mother's house, heard crying, and knew Haley was here.

"Mom." Karen walked over to him with Hayden who was still crying.

"Lucas you should've called and I would've picked you up."

"It's ok mom. Is Hales here?"

"Yea she is."

"Lucas." Haley ran over and hugged him. He swung her before sitting her back on the ground. "I missed you buddy."

"I missed you to buddy."

"Karen let Lucas hold Hayden." He looked at her before Karen handed him the baby. He looked down at the baby who was now looking up at him.

"We've been trying to get him to stop crying for about ten minutes."

"Well mom what can I say he loves me." Lucas saw a flash it was Haley she took a picture of him holding the baby.

"Rory is going to love this picture of you." Haley said as he smiled at her.

"Hi I'm your uncle Lucas sorry your aunt Rory couldn't make but you will see her next time." Haley smiled at Lucas talking to the baby. "Hales where's Nate at?"

"Looking for a house in Charlotte for us."

"Is his contract singed yet?"

"Yep he is making around four million this season."

"Three years with a fourth year option?" She nodded. "So are you going back to school?"

"Yea January and I'm taking some classes right now over the internet."

"Good for you Hales I'm happy for you."

"So where is Rory at?"

"Helping her mom plan her wedding."

Lucas was at the River Court shooting when the guys walked up to him. He smiled as Skills passed him the ball.

"Look who it is dawgs Mr. Basketball himself the great Lucas Scott." He pounded fists with the four guys. "So how is married life treating you man?"

"Great Skills."

"She tired of you already since I don't see her?"

"No her mom is getting married so she stayed back in Stars Hollow."

"So do you still know how to play street ball?"

"Better then you."

After a week in Tree Hill Lucas walked into his apartment and saw Rory was sleeping on the couch. He had missed her so much with this being the first time they really had spent anytime apart from each other. He moved the hair from her face and kissed her cheek. Her eyes opened slowly and she smiled.

"And Sleeping Beauty wakes up."

"Mom and I went out last night." He sat down on the floor as he felt her arm going around his neck. "So how was home?"

"Haley and Hayden were at moms while Nathan was looking for a house."

"I missed the baby." He could here her pouting.

"Yep but Haley said she would send something up to you."

"A present?"

"Yea."

"I love presents." He heard her voice and knew she was asleep." He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

**Six months later**

Luke and Lorelai had just gotten back from there honeymoon a few days ago. Lucas was in Storrs for practice when Rory found out the news that would change her and Lucas's life forever. Lucas walked into the apartment and saw Rory was sitting on the couch with her knees into her chest. The last time he saw this was Brooke when she thought she was pregnant.

"Ror what's wrong?" She wasn't looking at him and he knew what it was. "It's going to be fine Rory, school is almost out and then you can go full time at the paper. I will be going pro." She broke down crying not know what emotions to act on first. "Rory don't cry please."

"I'm sorry Lucas."

"Nothing to be sorry for Rory we are ready for this."

"Why aren't you freaking out about this?"

"After getting to hold Hayden and changing his diaper and just spending time with him. I loved it for some reason I don't know what else to tell you."

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow at the Yale clinic."

"I still have connections there for you need them."

"I think I will be just fine." She said with a smile and he kissed her while whipping the tears off her cheeks.

Lucas was sitting down beside Rory as the doctor walked in with her test results. He was sitting in front of them and looking at the papers in the folder.

"Mrs. Scott you are indeed pregnant. You need to get an appointment with a different doctor, but right now, we can give you an ultrasound to see how far along you are."

Rory walked into Luke's to see her mother sitting at the counter. She took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"Rory my long lost daughter were have you been?"

"I've been at the doctor's office." Luke sat a cup of coffee in front of Rory before walking around refilling other people's cups.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yea mom we're fine." Lorelai's head shoot over to her daughter.

"I hope you are talking about that mouse I made you care around without you knowing for a week when you started Chilton?"

"You made me carry a mouse around for a week."

"Not the point here Rory."

"I can't believe you made me carry a mouse for a week. Do you know what kind of germs I could've gotten from that?"

"Rory who are we?"

"You're my mother, and I'm your daughter."

"What?"

"What?" Lorelai closed her eyes as Rory smiled.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Scott tell me why you were at the doctor's office today for right now before I ground you until you're married."

"Mom I'm already married and I don't live with you anymore so you can't ground me."

"Not the point again will you just tell me?"

"Say please."

"Please tell your loving mother your news before she explodes."

"Well I went to the doctor today."

"I know that part tell me what happened."

"She said that I'm pregnant seven weeks along." Lorelai hugged her daughter and screamed. Everyone was looking at them even Luke.

"What the hell is going on out here?"

"You're going to be a grandpa." He looked at Lorelai before he got what she meant.

"You mean…Rory…Lucas…Baby?" She nodded and Luke sat down on a stool.

"Yes Luke Rory is with child." Rory had the cup of coffee that Luke gave her up to her lips when Luke grabbed if from her.

"That was mine mommy make the big bad man give it back to me."

"Not good for the baby. I will give you milk."

"Luke."

"No and if I see her with coffee then no more for you in this diner."

"Sorry babe but you heard the big bad man on more coffee."

"This sucks."

Lucas was on the phone with his mom she was going on about Hayden and he knew this was the prefect time to tell her. He smiled at just thinking about her face after he told her the news.

"Mom I need to tell you something."

"Ok."

"Well you know everything you're doing with Hayden?"

"Yea what about it?"

"Well you are going to have it to do all over again."

"You mean?"

"Yep Rory is pregnant." He moved the phone from his ear as Karen screamed into the phone.

* * *

One more chapter left in the story. Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter. Hope this one didn't suck to bad. Once again thanks for reading and reviewing. 


	24. epilogue

**This is the last chapter it's more of an epilogue instead of a chapter.**

Lucas was sitting with Lorelai, Luke, and Rory's grandparents while Rory was giving her speech.

"Class of 2007 we stand here no longer as young adults but as adults. We have doctors, lawyers, future Congressmen, Senators and ever Presidents. We will look back at our time here and wish we could do something over, but then think we would change nothing. I almost didn't make it here with you my fellow graduates if it wasn't for my family. My husband of only a few months talked me into staying and never giving up and for that, I will always love him. My mother who made all this possible, she pushed my all though high school and in college we had our rough spots as all parents, children do but it made us stronger in the end. To my grandparents who I now own more money then I might ever make, it's a good thing I'm married to a future NBA star," Everyone laughed as Lucas shook his head. "We will pay every penny back after he signs his contract. To my roommate and friend Paris I thank you for putting the work ethnic in my that I will never give up and always work to get what I want in life. To all my professors and everyone down to the coffee guy I want to thank most of all for providing the wonderful drink." More laughs came from the people as Lorelai stood up before Emily pulled her back to the seat. "Last once again I want to thank everyone at Yale for giving me my dream." She picked her papers up and walked back to her seat as everyone stood and clapped for her. Lorelai whipped her eyes, as did her grandparents.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Scott." Rory walked over to and get her diploma from the Dean.

**One Month later **

"Three…Two…One and the buzzer sounds and the Uconn Huskies win their second straight National Championship the final score is Uconn 158- Arizona 82. Lucas Scott will be named MVP after the performance tonight scoring a record eight-eight points." Rory was sitting at home clapping she wanted to be with him but since she was eight months pregnant, he wouldn't let her fly. Logan was staying with her so Lucas wouldn't worry about her a lot. Roy whipped her eyes as she saw Lucas hugging his teammates while getting the MVP trophy.

"So Lucas this is becoming a tradition now."

"Yea it is I want to thank my teammates they were great tonight and made my job easier." Rory heard the Uconn fans chanting one more year.

"You can hear the fans they want one more year."

"Yea I haven't deiced yet on what the future holds for me, but I will do what is best for my family."

"When will you know for sure?"

"A few weeks, I will talk to my wife and the coaching staff here and see what everyone has to say, but it will be up to me and my wife."

"A baby one the way will factor into your decision?"

"Yea it will but like I said I want to talk to everyone first."

"Have you talked to your brother about life in the NBA?"

"Yea he likes it." Lucas finished the interview and called home. Logan told him that she was fine and to stop worrying about her.

**Next month**

Lucas was standing in Storrs ready to announce his decision about the future. Rory was right beside him holding his hand. Lucas was talking to the coach when he felt her tighten her grip on his hand.

"Are you ok Ror?" She shook her head no and Lucas was now worried.

"It's time."

"You mean for the baby?" She nodded and the coach called an ambulance. The coach walked out on the stage.

"We have to reschedule the press conference Lucas's wife has gone into labor." Lorelai who was watching spit the coffee all over the floor. She was about to call Lucas when her phone rang.

"Where are they taking you?" He told her the

hospital and she went to get Luke and they were on there way.

"I don't remember waiting this long for Rory." Lorelai was pacing in the waiting room.

"You were busy with something else Lorelai." She laughed some.

"Yea and now my baby girl is busy with something else now also." Lucas walked out and saw Rory's family was all looking at him.

"It's a baby girl. Nine pounds even." She hugged Lucas, as did everyone else. "She wants to see you Lorelai first if that is ok with everyone else." He took Lorelai's hand and they walked down the hallway.

Lucas opened the door and Lorelai pushed past him. She saw Rory holding the pink blanket and smiling down at the baby. Lorelai covered her mouth as the tears were in her eyes. She walked over to the bed and saw the little girl was wide-awake looking up.

"Please say you named her Lorelai Gilmore."

"Sorry mom she isn't named Lorelai Gilmore."

"But you have to name her Lorelai Gilmore it's a family thing."

"Sorry have to break it."

"So what did you name her?"

"Lorelai Daniela Scott."

"You said you didn't name her Lorelai."

"No I said we didn't name her Lorelai Gilmore."

"But her name."

"Is Lorelai Scott not Gilmore."

"Just let me hold my granddaughter." Lorelai took the baby carefully into her arms as everyone else walked inside. Lucas saw that Haley and his mother were here. Haley was holding Hayden as Lucas hugged his mom and then Haley.

"When did you get here?"

"Right after you told everyone."

"So what is my granddaughter's name?"

"Lorelai Daniela Scott." Lorelai walked over and handed Karen the baby.

Lucas was back in Storrs the next week to give his press conference that was delayed. He walked out on stage by himself and stood at the podium.

"I want to thank everyone for being her today. When I first came here it was to get away from my hometown and make my own name I think I did that." Lucas looked over his shoulder at the two championship banners hanging from the rafters. "So after talking to everyone I have decided that I'm skipping my senior year and will be going to the NBA but I will not be hiring an agent." The fans that were in the area booed some. "I wish Uconn all the luck in the world they have a great team and will be right in the thick of things next year." Lucas answered some questions before leaving.

Lucas was standing in the green room tonight was the draft. Rory was right beside him, as was Karen. Daniela was with Lorelai back in Stars Hollow. Lucas expected to go number one overall but since he didn't have an agent anything could happen. Teams were trying to trade up to get him. Lucas didn't care where he went but Rory was hoping for somewhere close to her mom, Boston, New York, or even New Jersey. The commissioner walked up on stage and the place went quiet.

"Welcome to the 2007 NBA entry draft. Memphis Grizzles have the number one pick, are now on the clock."

Rory looked over at Logan who was helping Lucas out tonight. Logan was on the phone talking everyone was looking at him.

"No Finn we are not doing that."

"Get off the phone man." Lucas grabbed the phone from him. "Finn what do you want?"

"Lucas what do you want hanging up for the party?"

"I will tell you after you hang the phone up and I find out." Lucas hung the phone up and sat down as the clock was now ticking down.

"There has been a trade Memphis trades the first overall pick in this years draft to the Charlotte Bobcats for the sixth pick in this years draft and a future first round draft pick. With the first pick of this years draft the Charlotte Bobcats select Lucas Scott forward from the University of Connecticut." Karen hugged him first and then Rory. Logan shook his hand as he got the hat as he was walking onstage. He walked out onstage and got the jersey from the commissioner and the pictures started. Karen called Nathan and Haley as Rory called Lorelai.

"So Lucas what will it be like to play with your brother again?"

"I'm excided to play on the same team again with Nathan it's been a few years."

"Are you happy going back home?"

"It's always nice to be near your family, but I will miss everyone in Connecticut it's were my wife's family is."

"So the question is now are you going back to school?"

"No I'm happy to be with the Bobcats." He answered the rest of the questions.

Lucas and Rory bought the house right beside Nathan and Haley so when the guys were away they could help each other with the kids. Rory was in Stars Hollow packing the rest of her things up when Lorelai walked in holding the baby.

"So you will visit every week?"

"Mom."

"Fine but I want to see my granddaughter every other week and holidays."

"I promise you will see your granddaughter."

"So are you going to be working?"

"Yea I have a couple of interviews lined up when we get to Charlotte."

"I'm going to miss you kid."

"I'm going to miss you mom, and Luke's coffee, and movie nights, and Lane, and Logan, and everyone in town."

"Even Kirk?"

"Yea even Kirk." Lucas walked into the door and Lorelai looked at Rory. She handed him the baby so she could hug her daughter.

"Call me as soon as you walk into that door. Don't even go to the bathroom, or get something to drink. I want you on your cell phone before Lucas even has the door unlocked. Do you understand me?"

"Yes mother I will call you everyone hour on the hour since Lucas is driving us there. I might get coffee first then call you after walking into the house."

"Coffee over your own mother?"

"Of course."

"I have raised you well daughter of mine."

"That you have mother of mine. I will pass on your training to my daughter. Who will pass…"

"Can we just go before she wakes up and wants to eat?" She kissed her mother before walking out to the car. With on last wave Rory and Lucas were off to start a new life with their new family.

* * *

That is it thanks goes out to everyone who read and reviewed the story. I might be doing a sequel to it later on if I think of some ideas. Once again thank you for all the reviews. 


End file.
